SeeDs fighting againt an AVALANCHE
by Cid Dante
Summary: FF7 crossover Squall and friends are being hunted by hereos long forgotten, trying to set right the past. Can SeeD survive the upcoming battle agaisnt old heroes or will their future be buried?
1. Default Chapter

My first long ff8 fic. More than likely a crossover with ff7. Don't own the excellent games so please don't sue. Sue squaresoft for owning them! Oh yeah, I do apologize if the writing is a bit bizarre, style wise. I let my muses inspire me!

*****************

__

Life wasn't always like this. Wasn't always nearly perfect. The world we came from was so much different. War was always teetering just within sight.

We had to fight for what we wanted, never did we have peace just waiting to be handed out. To get that ever elusive peace, we had to kill and destroy lives.

Nowadays, the planet, is at a relative peace. But it is still watching.

****

Watching what?

__

You think that your sorceresses are descendents from Hyne. They aren't. They are from a being far older and spiteful.

****

Then who?

__

In time, you'll find out. Unfortunately, that time is once again nearing. The blood of many innocent people are going to be spilled in order to gain the ultimate peace. That used to bother me, used to bother all of us. But…no longer.

We will have that peace.

****

What are you talking about? Who the hell are you?

__

Who I am is never important. Nothing in life really is. 

****

That's not true.

__

Oh? Then, tell me. What is?

****

Love, hope, friends and family. There are things that are important.

__

No. In time, you won't be saying that.

****

They are important. They always will be.

__

Cling onto that belief. It may just be the thing that saves you from the past.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Every night was the same dream. The same voice that haunted him. He would stay awake sometimes in order not to hear the voices that flooded his mind.

Was he being threatened or being warned?

He turned over on his side to see his lover snoring peacefully and softly.

No matter how much she tried to deny it, she snored. However, he loved her for it. He loved all of her, all her faults. Her insecurities and doubts…everything that made her who she was.

He wouldn't change it for the world.

The stars shone brightly into the room, making it look brighter but still dark enough to stub your toe if you weren't careful enough.

Who was that voice? What should they be preparing for? 

The questions lead to more questions. He didn't have the answers for and guessed would never have. 

Gently, in a vain effort to erase his own growing doubts, he traced his lover's features. Smiling slightly as she turned over.

He sat up and rubbed his tired eyes. The digital clock on the wall read only 02.30 am. The training centre would still be open…perhaps a few battles before he fell back to sleep would sooth his soul?

Carefully, he slid out of the warm and soft double bed that had replaced his single. Being leader did have certain advantages. Bigger beds, later meals. First dabs on the ever elusive hot dogs that the Garden was famous for.

Quickly, he changed into a pair of sweatpants and pulled on a warm jumper. The Garden was currently 'parked' outside of Trabia, so it was colder than usual. He didn't even bother trying to find his boots, he didn't want to disturb the sleeping girl in his bed by turning on the harsh lights.

A thought ran into his head, making him smile. He didn't want the self appointed 'Fashion Guide' reporter catching him as he traipsed down to the battle area in his sweatpants and boots. A big old no no in any polite society.

One of his closet friends had had a brush with the witches of Fashion. All because the teen chose to wear a certain tie with a certain shirt…why were all women so picky about a colour? If he had felt happy wearing the damn things, then what was so wrong?

He shook the memory out of his head, hoping to clear it. Quietly he headed towards the door, hoping it wouldn't creak or squeak as he opened it. It didn't. It opened silently so he slid out.

No one was up. The place was deserted, he couldn't spot a lone student anywhere.

"Squall!" a voice from the darkness whispered.

"……Irvine?" he whispered back to the voice.

"Yep," the sharpshooter stepped out from the darkness, dressed in his pyjamas. His face flustered.

"What are you doing up this late?" Squall kept his weapon hidden, if Irvine saw it then the teen would want to follow him.

"……Nothing. Just..just goin to the…uh…bathroom," Irvine stuttered, he ran a shaky hand through his mousy brown long hair.

Squall raised an eyebrow, "The bathroom is the other way Irvine. This way kinda heads to the Girls Dorm."

Irvine blushed but gave Squall a sly look, "So where are you headin?"

Squall paused for a second. How was he going to answer the sharpshooter?

"…I was going to the bathroom," Squall resisted the urge to slap his forehead. He could and should of came up with something a lot more plausible than the old bathroom excuse.

Irvine nodded, the same sly smile on his face, "I won't tell if you don't."

"Agreed," Squall allowed a smile to grace his pale features, "but just watch for the Garden Faculty. I heard from Zell that their on patrol."

~~~~~~~

__

So they are the new warriors of the planet? They don't look at all that scary. Nothing but children playing with some very dangerous fire.

So they have a sorceress with them, good to see that our enemy has adapted a new method of self preservation.

No matter.

The stranger stayed in the shadows, watching the two teenagers. His eyes narrowed as one looked right at him. His fingers tightened around his weapon.

__

Far to early for battle young child. I'll allow you to at least figure out who your dealing with.

The stranger stepped back into the tear he had created in time. Never breaking eye contact with the grey eyed leader, he knew that that one would be difficult to defeat but not impossible.

He and his friends would have the peace they so desperately sought.

One way or another.

**********


	2. i got beat by a girl?

Cheers the reviews! Big thanks to dragon ball z freak, fatima gochi and soulslayer7. Here's the second chap just for u!

*************

Balamb Garden

The teenager crept quietly down the corridor, her weapon gripped firmly in her hand. All her years of practise would be put to the test, she would be fighting those she had help to teach.

Some of who were her friends. Who she had known for a long time and here she was, ready for killing them. Could she really deliver the fatal blow? Betray the small group who had saved her life and millions of others from the evil time compression by a futuristic sorceress? 

Of course. She would get the peace she so wanted along with all her friends. To long she had been forced to live in this world, forced to ally herself with children. To long had she been forced to endure the lies of the past about her and her friends.

Every history class that had taught about her history had been flawed. The bio's the historians had created of them just as flawed. They weren't as evil as history had played them out to be. Just misunderstood. No one really knew who the real heroes were, nor did they know of what sacrifices were made.

The planet didn't even know about Holy or the Lifestream, both long forgotten and buried under the mounting lies.

Space flight had been credited to some other dork, not to the one man who had gave birth to it. The man who put his all into it, allowing it to consume his life until it launched. Sacred places to them were now shopping malls or worse, they were life sucking cities. Gods forgotten.

The one good thing this world had done was to banish all the Mako reactors, no longer would the planet scream in pain because of it. 

She had wanted to join in the fight against the sorceress from the future, that was the only reason she had snuck aboard the dragon vessel Ragnarok. Not because she cared about what happened to the six people who were battling.

She had snuck aboard to kill them. Plain and simple. But she hadn't. Her cover would have been blown, she was known simply as the intelligent instructor and confident of Headmaster Cid Kramer. 

Footsteps came from behind her, she span round to face one of the six she wanted dead. The leader. His clothes sticking to his slender form, slightly out of breath.

"Kinda early for you to be up isn't it?" he held his weapon loosely in his hands. He rolled his shoulders, trying to ease out some of the upcoming cramps in them.

"Just getting in some extra practise," the young woman answered, she hid her weapon behind her back. Her 'usual' weapon for this world was a projectile, while her own was a lot more lethal.

Squall leaned a little to the side, "New weapon?"

She lied, "No. Anyway, I think it's none of your business."

The SeeD's eyes flashed annoyance and mild surprise at the answer. This wasn't the way most students spoke to him. He was after all leader of Garden.

"How about a training session with me?" the female asked, she kept her weight in the balls of her feet. She'd give him a closer inspection of the weapon if he really wanted to know.

"Now?" Squall rubbed the back of his neck, "Uhh…why not."

~~~~~~

He grunted in surprise as the girl narrowly avoiding slicing his arm off. She was quick, he would ruefully admit.

__

Jeez, what the hell is her problem today? Severe PMT or what? Squall dodged a second swipe, _She's doing her best to actually hurt me. I thought she wanted a training session not a damn blood bath._

It seemed like all he was doing was defensive attacks, not one of his moves had been to actually hurt her. All he had planned on doing with her was a few light spars and a few monster battles but the way the instructor was firing, she put Seifer to shame.

It was like she wanted him dead. He tried his luck and began to summon one of his GF's. they knew he was in training and wouldn't use their full strength. The best one for such an attack would be Diablos, a gravity based GF.

Almost instantly the dark messenger appeared but it paused and regarded the opponent. It landed on the patchy grass and smiled. It's wings retracting nearer to it's body.

__

What the hell?! What the hell is it doing? Squall stood in stunned shock as the instructor pointed to him. His summon turned and nodded slowly.

Squall couldn't summon another GF until Diablos had finished it's attack. He was defenceless against gravity based attacks at the moment, Zell had taken Demi spells for a mission he was going on.

"Xu…?" Squall uttered before feeling the full blow of Diablos attack, quickly followed by a swift attack from Xu.

He staggered back, reeling. His entire body hurt, his vision blurring as Xu walked slowly to him. A small smile of pleasure graced her pretty features as she stood above him.

"What?"

"…..why?" he fell to his knees, unable to stand.

"Because I can," Xu answered coldly, "Because I have to."

__

Because I can? Because I have to? I don't understand…Squall felt the last of his strength leave him, allowing the ever warm darkness to take him.

Xu knelt beside him, checking the damage she had done, "Nice work Chaos."

Chaos said nothing, it stood to the side of her. It's head lowered in shame, once again, it had betrayed a master. It could feel the shame eminate from Vincent from within. The master had sworn never to harm a child but here he was…why didn't he leave with his friend when he had a chance? Why did he remain with the remaining six? Was it to late to join him?

"Lighten up," Xu smiled at the winged demon, "We have to do this, teach them that AVALANCHE will not allow them to destroy what we made."

She could see the shame from the demon, she looked at the bloody form of Squall. Her heart felt uneasy as the winged demon returned back to where it should be.

"MEDIC!" she heard someone scream.

********

Well…who knows. I think Diablos could be chaos. And I think we all know who Xu really is. Don't we? Who is the mysterious member of AVALANCHE who left? Why why why did I make them the bad guys?

Who knows!

Enjoy!


	3. Ma, it's been a while

Hey people! Glad you guys like my fic! I love you all! (hands out chocolate, nachos and beer) Beers only for the older people! Lol. 

dragon ball z freak, I love reading about avalanche as good guys but I feel like it's been done way to much. We all see the good half of the team, I wanna read or write about them trying to be evil! Sides, keep reading! Expect plot twists…….duh duh duh

***********

Somewhere…

"How do you think the mission went?" a large man asked, his deep voice sounding edgy.

The smaller blonde he was with paused, "…I trust her. She hasn't let us down in the past."

A third voice entered the conversation, "Yes but she has been with them for a long time. She may of grown fond of them. Chaos may also have bonded with the child he his with."

"So," the large man asked, "How do you think it went?"

The spikey headed blonde rolled his blue eyes, "I'm sure it went to plan. We wouldn't be picking her up if she had failed."

The engines of the airship they were in hummed peacefully. The three friends stood in silence, contemplating the fact that the mission could have failed. 

"We gonna take them out one at a time?" the large black man asked, rubbing his neck nervously.

The lead blonde nodded, "Yes. We need them to know who exactly is doing this to them."

"There's always a problem that he might get involved. He may feel inclined to stop us from harming them. One of them is his daughter," the lion looked up to his friends, seeing the understanding in their eyes.

It was one thing to stop those in the past but to stop a group of teenagers, one of which was a child to a former member was another. The one who left still had strong ties with the group but was his paternal bond stronger than the bond of friendship?

~~~~~~

The sun beat down warmly onto his shoulders as he stepped off the train. The fresh salty air of the sea instantly lifting his sagging spirits and making him feel a little better.

Balamb had always been a favourite place to go for him when he wanted to get away from it all. It was calm, peaceful and had a gorgeous view of the vast blue ocean. Granted he enjoyed the sky more the sea was always a nice romantic thing to it.

A large greying woman walked over to him, greeting him warmly. The blue skirt she wore fluttered gently in the soft breeze, barely moving under the white apron she wore.

The traveller smiled broadly as he was engulfed by the woman, "Ma Dincht. It's great ta see ya, how's the kids?"

Ma Dincht smiled back at him, love filling her eyes. The man in front of her hadn't changed since he was last here. He hadn't, it seemed, aged a day.

"You said you would visit sooner. That was over 11 years ago. Where have you been?" Ma crossed her arms over the ample chest she had, taking a good look at the man in front of her.

"Around. Been around," the traveller offered, "Business and the like."

Ma Dincht frowned, she knew what kind of business her old friend was into. She didn't approve but knew she didn't have a say. Every man was made to walk his own path and make his own life. Lucky for her, the man had walked down the right path for a good few years. Turning his back on those he had known for a long time.

"You know how I feel about that but anyway," Ma held him at arms length, taking him in, "Look at you. You look so very healthy. The path you walk now certainly agrees with you."

Her friend blushed, the sun catching off the shades he was wearing. He looked down at the cobbled street. How could he tell her that he wasn't exactly walking the straight and narrow? He had strayed from the path slightly, that was partly why he was here.

"Sometimes ta be a saint, ya have ta be a bit of a devil," he offered her a cheeky smile.

Ma shook her head, "So what brings you here?"

"……Business. I really don't want to get involved but…this is really important," the blonde haired friend said quietly. 

"How important is it? You know that getting involved is never a god idea," Ma allowed her concern to show through. She cared for him greatly, she was good friends with him.

"I know but this time it's personal," he offered.

Ma smiled sadly, how could this man be forced into so much trouble? The last time he went against his friends, he was banished from the group. He had been in such a mess when she had found him.

"Just be very careful. I don't want you getting hurt. I love you like a son," Ma hugged him again, tightly.

The long leather jacket he wore creaked across his broad shoulders as he hugged her back. He smiled as he caught the faint whiff of baking in her hair. The older woman always had a…pleasant, familiar smell to her. He always loved how women smelt, especially mothers. They had a…it was rather hard to describe, even he didn't know why he liked them. He just did. It reminded him of home, his own mother.

"Love ya to Ma," he said honestly, "Listen, I gotta go. I'll call you as soon as I'm done."

Ma sighed as the blonde let her go and started to make her own way home, "Whatever trouble you are in, just be safe."

The blonde stranger turned round to see Ma Dincht heading home. His heart went out to her, it really did. His former friends were going to be attempting the murder of her adopted son, along with all his friends.

"Ma…I wish this wasn't going to be going down like this. Really," he fiddled with a silver bracelet on his wrist. A red orb glowed brightly in it, he could feel the powerful life force dwell inside.

Bahamut Zero growled from deep within him, just itching to be released in battle. It had been far to long since he had fought a proper battle. The last one had been his fight into this realm with the small bundle that was his daughter. He had encountered a very charming woman who lived in a lighthouse and her ever paranoid husband.

He had never been one to pass up on a free meal or the chance of female company and he had gave the husband every right to be suspicious. He did have an affair with the wife. Unfortunately, he had been forced to leave his daughter with the ever loving couple. A life on the run, killing people wasn't exactly a good example to set a growing child.

He would do the honourable thing and end the threat of AVALANCHE for good. Even if it meant his own life being forfeit.

********************

Chapter three up. No, the guy in this chap isn't weird in any way just because he likes the smell of women. Mum's do have a pretty nice smell…well, mine does anyhow! Lol

Do we know what blonde has left? Do we know who the mysterious instructor was in chapter two? I'll give you a hint, it aint aeris.


	4. who is that voice in my head?

Hi! Thanks dragon ball Z Freak, Fatima Gochi, CTHKSI, anime diva and soulslayer7 for all your reviews so far! (Hands out chocolate and chips to all the nice fans) Enjoy! 

****************

"He's going to be alright isn't he?" Rinoa fiddled with her necklace nervously, her dark eyes kept flitting over to where Squall slept.

The young sorceress could feel her heartbeat still thundering in her chest, she had never been so worried. Well, not since she saw Squall laying dead in the void of nothingness. 

Why did he have the sudden urge to go for a training session this late at night? Had he no brains? 

She had been awoken to Quistis Trepe banging on the door like there was no tomorrow. Her heart had leapt out of her chest when the blonde had told her that Squall had been hurt in the Training Centre. 

The doctor nodded, "He'll be fine child. It's lucky Xu was there to help him before it was to serious."

Xu gave Rinoa an odd smile as she turned to her. It wasn't exactly pleasant, it was like the kind you give someone when you really trying to hide your disgust.

"Lucky I got there before there was any real damage," the slender instructor said, "Or he'd be mincemeat for the T-rex."

Xu felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket and she pulled it out. The small screen indicated with little pride that it was her other set of friends calling. She pushed the small call ok button and turned her back on the gathered group. Hoping they wouldn't be listening in to the call.

"Hello?"

She paused as the caller spoke to her, her dark eyes narrowing in anger.

"I know! Look, something came up…I can't say what. Listen, I'll talk to you when I see you, you spikey headed jerk," Xu did her best to keep the anger out of her voice though it was hard.

__

By the great god Leviathan…Xu released the call and turned back to face the two women beside her.

"Huh…brothers," she lied sweetly.

__

I didn't know she had a brother, Rinoa thought. She said nothing but smiled sweetly at her.

Xu planned to walk out of the infirmary with the same pleasant smile on her face but it was proving hard. The uniform she was wearing was really beginning to chafe in the wrong areas. She had put on some weight since she joined SeeD but she hadn't thought it was anything special. She hated wearing it, a constant reminder to everything she was about to destroy.

"…I'm going to find if there was any witnesses to the monster attack," Xu offered.

Rinoa hid a yawn that was creeping up on her, "Keep us posted huh?"

"This is a Garden problem Rinoa," Xu said harshly, "And we don't discuss things like that to non Garden members."

Doctor Kadowaski stopped Xu before she had a chance to leave, "Xu, one other thing before you leave. I don't recognize the weapon marks. Could you be a dear and find out if you can what type it is."

"What?" the young aid to the headmaster hide the surprise out of her voice, "Weapon? Monsters don't use weapons, not the kind we have here in Garden."

"I know," the doctor said, "Which leads me to think that he was attacked by a person."

Xu forced a concerned look on her face. Perhaps she shouldn't of used her weapon? She should of stuck with the projectile one she had and not her own weapon of choice. 

The Conformer had always been her weapon of choice, it was her ultimate weapon. A weapon, the planet had made for her so she could save it.

"I'll get on it right away Doctor," Xu walked out of the infirmary with determination etched on her face.

A few moments passed and she bumped into Quistis at the stairs leading up to the elevator. She let out a frustrated sigh and once again, began playing the role she had been. 

Friend, ally and confident of all those she loathed. She had to get to her dorm as soon as possible and speak with Vincent, who was currently sleeping off the transformation from a Guardian Force to a mere man.

"Hey Quistis," she gave the teen a small polite wave and wished it would only be a passing greeting. Her luck failed her as the blonde woman seemed interested in having a chat with her.

"Xu," Quistis said as she walked to her, "Um…could you go to the front gate?"

"Why?"

Quistis frowned, her thin rimmed glasses sliding a little down her face. Xu held back a startled sigh, the young woman in front of her certainly did remind her of Quistis mother.

"There's some…odd looking people waiting for you there," Quistis pointed vaguely down to where the entrance of the Garden was.

"Thanks…" Xu nodded, "Hey, did they say who they were?"

Quistis shook her head, "Nope. They were really quite rude to me."

__

Be thankful that you are still alive, Xu took her leave and headed down to the entrance, _If they knew who you were then you wouldn't be standing here and complaining._

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What took you so long?" the small blonde leader said as soon as Xu stepped into view.

"You got here quick," was all she answered.

Cloud Strife rolled his eyes, she had always been mouthy. Even when he had first meet her as a naïve little thief.

"Yuffie," Nanaki spoke politly, "How did the mission go?"

The ninja's face darkened, " I was interrupted before I could finish."

"So he's still alive?" Cloud shook his head, "Yuffie, all we asked you to do was kill at least one of them!"

"If I killed him with Chaos still inside his head, then we would of lost Vincent!" Yuffie clenched her bare fists, her long nails digging into her palm.

Cloud shrugged, "We all know the risks. The fact that he decided to side with them, doesn't exactly make him as innocent as he would like."

Yuffie took a deep breath of the cold clean air, "He hasn't. You try being a being of energy and being defeated by a bunch of kids! They junction magic and summons like we do with materia."

"How much of a struggle can they put up against us?" Barret Wallace rubbed his chin with his good hand.

"……They defeated a futuristic sorceress," Yuffie recalled, "They're tough as a group but I think that they'll fall if we separate them. They're way to confident about the fact they defeated Ultimicia."

Cloud looked at the elegantly etched gold lettering of the entrance. Confidence…could easily be shattered if done right. The fact Yuffie had defeated the leader in battle was surely enough to shake the group.

__

We could probably take this Garden down within minutes if we really wanted to, Cloud crossed his arms, the thought turning out to be very appealing.

"Yuffie," Cloud raised a blonde eyebrow, "Think you could distract them long enough for us to get a small army up?"

"I'm pretty much head of security here," the teen said with pride, "So, I can put them on a wild goose chase."

Cloud nodded and watched as the teen headed back into the garden, "Yuffie!"

The ninja turned round, "What now?"

"Fail us again and you won't get a third strike," Cloud's voice turned colder than the frozen ground the Garden hovered over, "You'll be dead."

************

Two days later

__

What in god's name hit me? Feels like every bone in my body hurts like hell…Squall could here a steady beep from somewhere above him, it hurt to even open his eyes.

__

Get up. Before it's to late.

****

You again…Squall mentally frowned. Had he fallen asleep. Was he dreaming?

No. He wasn't dreaming. It hurt to much when he even tried to move his fingers. The beeping was getting rather boring and annoying. It was constant and filled the silence that had once again fell over him.

__

Wake up! Rest is for the weak. You should be attempting to find out who attacked you, not lying in bed.

****

I'll do it later. Right now, I'm enjoying the time off.

The voice turned hard, _Then, when you awaken, you will see the death of all you love._

****

…No. Who are you? What do you want?

__

Who I am is not the issue right now. You will learn soon enough as I have said. You are facing an enemy who has little to lose, an enemy that doesn't even exist in this realm.

****

What?!

__

We come from where your culture claims Hyne was made. Though Hyne wasn't called that…he was called something else.

****

…I…

__

Child! People want you and your friends dead! They will stop at nothing to achieve it! If you want more answers, then wake. Time, precious time is being wasted by speaking in this way. 

The voice hissed the final statement out, clearly not impressed with the teen's lack of intelligence. The voice sounded strangely familiar to him, like he had heard it before. Not because he had heard it in his dreams but somewhere else.

"No…wait!" he muttered weakly.

Squall felt a warm hand grasp his own hurting one, a second warm hand gently stroked his head.

"Shhh, it's okay. Rest okay?" a soothingly familiar voice reassured him.

He struggled to sit up, slowly opening his eyes. The world he was in shone a bright white and was one big white blurry one, interlaced with a darker colour.

"Easy!" an older female voice commanded, "Don't want you having a relapse."

"……how long was…I out for?" Squall weakly raised his hand to his head, pressing it against his forehead.

"Almost two days," Rinoa slowly came into focus in his world, her pretty face filled with concern.

The SeeD leader resisted the urge to yawn, "…where's Xu?"

Rinoa shoot Doctor Madawaska a questioning look, "Um...well, Squall…she's missing."

"Missing?" the teen frowned, "When?"

"Shortly after you were attacked. Do you remember who attacked you?" the doctor stood a little closer to the young couple.

"Xu attacked me…well…not exactly," Squall pressed the heel of his palm against his forehead, trying to figure out why Xu had been hell bent on killing him.

"Xu and I were training. She was hell bent on trying to kill me," the young teen offered, "Damndest thing was…when I summoned Diablos…it seemed to know Xu."

Rinoa frowned, "Well…don't GF's have some form of intelligence?"

"No…this was different. It turned on me. It followed her orders," Squall's voice trailed off, "…she really wanted me dead."

"Why?"

"I don't know but…when it saw her, it smiled," Squall could feel his headache growing with a new vengeance. 

Rinoa's frown deepened, "Smiled? Squall, you're probably just imagining it. Why would it smile at Xu?"

"I didn't imagine it!" Squall felt his temper soar, it didn't help that his headache was getting worse. Maybe he should of slept for a little while longer?

Rinoa squeezed his hand and gave him a soothing smile, "We're not saying that but…you have just woke up after having the crap kicked out of you. Your memory is probably just a little fuzzy."

Squall pulled his hand away from her, his grey eyes clouding over with anger. His jaw clenched as he gave her a cold look.

"That really isn't important right now. Something or someone is coming and they really don't like us," Squall gazed into Rinoa's dark eyes, hoping that she would understand the urgency in his voice.

*************** 

__


	5. who are you?

Hey peeps, so sorry for the wait. enjoy

***********

Slowly he walked down the empty corridor. His body yearned for more rest, for him to stay in bed longer but the sudden disappearance of Yuffie had him concerned.

She would never of left him here alone. Not while there was that unsavoury job to finish. Killing the young children he had fought with…mind you when he first encountered them. He tried the exact same thing.

They had proved just how worthy they were by bringing him to his knees in the form of Chaos. Being trapped in a cursed lamp was not really much of a fun idea but you do strange things when your under the influence of mind altering chemicals…

Within minutes he found himself standing outside of the infirmary. Should he speak with the young leader? Try to explain as to what will happen? Give them some form of a fighting chance?

"This was much simpler when we were all human. When we all had a soul…" Vincent Valentine whispered into the darkness.

Silently he slipped into the medical room, spotting his target in the dark. The child was sleeping peacefully on the bed. Squall's chest rose steadily with each breath he took and he looked almost angelic.

Quietly, he removed the Death Penalty from it's holster. Tonight it would claim yet another fighter. Growing ever stronger with each soul it took with it's silver bullets.

A mournful smile played on the face of Vincent, "Child…how different your life would be if we had failed all those years ago."

"Who are you?" Squall's soft but fully awake voice startled him, he should have been sleeping.

Vincent seemed to of lost his voice for a second. His throat became dry but the feeling quickly passed. Why on earth would a child scare him into silence?

"My name is Vincent," the AVALANCHE member stated, "And I have been ordered to kill you."

"Kill me?" Squall turned on the bedside lamp, his grey eyes never once leaving the former Turks.

Vincent nodded, "Yes."

__

If you were any kind of killer, I think I would be dead by now, Squall caught sight of the stranger's metal arm and the redness of the man's eyes.

Something familiar screamed at him. Something he should be seeing but not.

"You…I feel like I know you," Squall frowned, "Like we've encountered each other before."

The teen watched as the older man nodded slowly, "In a way we have and in a way we have never truly until now."

Squall sighed heavily, "Look, I was never one for cryptic clues or sayings."

Vincent laughed softly, "Stop lying. I know you better than you know yourself."

"You know, for someone who is trying to kill me. You aren't really trying that hard," Squall kept his breathing even, not once showing the man in front of him any kind of emotion apart from one of annoyance.

"Life is a funny thing," Vincent said as he lifted the mean looking gun to Squall's face, "I mean, my friends and I are considered to be…well, no…no one knows of us. We don't exist in your cosy little world, yet here we are."

The SeeD leader's heart quickened, he was defenceless in the medical room. His grey eyes locked onto the glowing red orbs of his would be killer.

__

Show no fear. Seed rule…what? Number 8? Seed rule one not to piss in your pants when a gun is pointed in your face? Squall swallowed.

"So who are you?" the young SeeD managed, the gun was really quite cool looking and if he got out of this with his life, he'd speak with Irvine about it.

The dark haired pale man smiled. His eyes softened as he looked at the teen.

"A saviour perhaps," he re-holstered the weapon, "Or perhaps the Angel of Death."

Both eyes darted over to the door as it creaked open. Vincent took the distraction to make his escape. He turned only to find that the way out was the way in.

__

Nice one Valentine, he rolled his eyes. Chaos had awoken, _Tell me, what do you do for an encore?_

I don't know…Vincent took a deep breath, waiting for the scream, _A perfect scene from Loveless?_

****

Deling City

He gave out a frustrated grunt. The car was not as reliable as the retail guy had suggested, the engine clapping out a few miles from Deling.

It meant he had to walk to the train station and then a long five hour train trip to Timber in order to get to Easthar.

"Who ever said being a parent wasn't easy should get a damn medal for understatement," he grumbled sourly.

He stared at the stationary vehicle for a long moment, hoping that it would start under his will but, it seemed that just because temporal mechanics bent under it, normal mechanics didn't.

"Stupid piece of damn shit," he cursed.

"Hey mister, need a hand?" a young male voice startled him.

The blonde traveller gazed at the teen in front of him, "Didn't ya ma ever teach ya manners?"

"Manners? Yeah but," the teen laughed, "Didn't yours teach you how to talk proper?"

"My mother died in childbirth," the older blonde shared, "So what does a punk barely out of training pants know about car engines?"

"Knows the car is busted. You must of gave Jim some lip if he gave you a banged up motor," the teen smiled as he inspected the car.

The older blonde give him a one sided smile as he recalled the event. He had given the man some lip…telling him that half of his stock should be thrown on the scrap heap. He gazed for a long minute at the teen, something familiar laughed in his face.

"…Your Zell right?"

The tattooed teen grinned, "Yup. How'dya know that?"

"I know your mum. The names Cid," he introduced, "Everyone calls me captain though."

Zell rubbed his hand on his long shorts and offered it to the man, "Hey."

Cid gingerly took it, "Right pleased ta meet ya."

__

Zell huh? At least I have one kid safe……now for the other five, the once almighty pilot thought, _how hard can that be?_

Zell had taken back his interest in the car and was now poking around the engine, trying to find the faulty piece. Cid watched the young man with intent, trying to figure out why in the planet this kid was picked out to die a gruesome death at the hands of his friends.

So what if he had saved the planet, it wasn't a crime last time he checked. The teens had simply did what they thought was right, granted he didn't have nearly enough knowledge as his friends did. No luxury of seeing into the past, present and future.

"…faulty pressure valve," Zell waved something in front of Cid's blue eyes, startling him for a second.

"What?" Cid took the small piece of metal and stared at it. He hated this modern day junk. Give him a classic Shin-Ra GX85 sports car to restore and you'd have it within a week.

"He gave you old Betty's car, she's just about able to drive to the beach and back. She's got a faulty pressure valve," Zell said proudly.

"Fuck…" Cid breathed out heavily, "Just what I need."

"It could be worse," Zell stated as he looked back at the car, "You could of found that the brakes didn't work for squat when a train was coming."

One look from Cid told Zell everything he needed to know about the man. He was having a pretty bad day anyway you carved it.

"Trust me, I got some worse shit than that to deal with. Just how far is it to the train station from here anyhow?" Cid shaded his eyes and looked into the distance.

"Why don't you wait with me until Garden shows up?"

__

Yuffie……Cid thought with a distinct bitterness.

"Why not," he forced a pleasant smile on his features.

***************


	6. is this what we have become? murderers a...

Sorry for the wait. enjoy

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vincent raised an eyebrow as the young woman in front of him stood paralysed with fear. The piercing scream had stopped and guards had been called to the infirmary.

At the moment, the small room was rather crowded and Vincent's own demon, Chaos was slowly getting pissed off. How long could the once great hero pacify the age old demon?

The young SeeD leader had been pulled out of his bed by Vincent and was currently being held hostage. The impressive Death Penalty nuzzle was resting near the brunette's temple.

__

Is this how I must live now? Like a common thug? Taking hostages and making threats on children's lives? he resisted the urge to push the child away in disgust.

His thoughts went briefly to Cid Highwind. The blonde had out right refused to kill the last group of young warriors that has the idea of saving the planet. Cid had been banished, along with his child to the cold. Sentenced to die as a mortal.

He cleared his mind, dragging up the past would do more harm than good. No one could change the past…yet here he was, trying to do exactly that.

The guards…barley older than Yuffie stood, shifting from foot to foot, trying to figure out the best plan of attack. If they failed, they all knew that they would witness the new painting of the walls with the brains of the now hostage Squall.

"I suggest you all step back or I'll do something you'll all regret," Vincent stated calmly, he held Squall a little tighter as he felt him squirm.

Squall's grey eyes focused on the gun, noticing intricate carvings of demons and angels battling down the side of the barrel. That gun was most definably one of a kind.

"Nice gun." Squall stated, "Make it yourself?"

Squall felt a snort of laughter down his neck, "No. you're remarkably calm about being held hostage."

"SeeD rule one, Don't piss in your pants when a gun is being pointed in your face," Squall answered, hoping somehow to distract the gun wielder into placing his guard down.

Vincent smiled, "Tell me, when exactly do you think I'm going to put my guard down long enough for those children to kick my ass?"

The SeeD leader closed his eyes as the gun was pressed against his head, his heart thundered in his chest. If the worst did happen, would he even hear the click? Would his life flash before his eyes?

The young woman finally found her voice and rather shakily spoke, "Look, whatever you want, you can have it. Just let him go."

Once again, Squall felt the warm breath down his neck. It rushed out in a tired sigh. The tightness of the grip loosened slightly but not enough to back an escape.

"What I want you cannot give," Vincent offered.

__

Can you redeem my friends? Can you undo the past and change the future so that we succeed? Vincent stared into the blue eyes of the girl.

"He's here to kill us," Squall managed, "So…ah…Quistis, could you call the guards off?"

The young woman looked like Squall had told her that he dressed up like a fairy and was going to grant her three wishes, "Squall?! Are you insane?"

Vincent's eyes shot to the blonde girl in front of him, did he say Quistis? As in Quistis Highwind? Surely not. The pilot would never be stupid enough to allow the girl to stay in the garden with that name. Not when Yuffie was one of the most powerful people in the Garden at the time.

"Highwind?" Vincent whispered, he felt Squall still at the mention of the name, trying to suss out what that name meant.

"Perhaps you can give me what I want after all child," Vincent pushed Squall forward, keeping a tight grip on him at the same time.

He kept the Death Penalty trained on the SeeD, "Quistis?"

The reply was spat out with all the hate she could muster, "What?"

"Come with me and the boy," he took a slow measured step towards her.

Instinctively, the young woman stepped back. Her hand went to her hip, readying to get her weapon.

"Please," Vincent rolled his eyes mentally, "Do you want Squall to live or not?"

Squall saw the battle in Quistis's eyes, knowing full well that she would do as his capture told. It was just waiting to see how long it would take her to do it.

***********************

****

Nowhere but everywhere

Tifa Lockheart stood silently at the large crystal in front of her, a sad smile forming on her flawless features. She despised what she had become but, over the years, she had learned to live with it.

The room she stood in was cold, never heating no matter how hard they tried. It preserved the crystal perfectly, never allowing it to shatter or crack. It gave it an icy green colour.

She could and did stand in front of it for hours, allowing it to absorb her and take her away from what she had become. It allowed her to go home…back to where she belonged, back to who she used to be.

Unfortunately, it could do the opposite. It could show her what she was becoming, what she had done, those she had killed.

Try as they all might deny it, they were addicted to the crystal. They were possessive.

"Staring at that again Tifa?" Cloud's voice cut through the air.

Tears welled at the back of her throat, "I can't help it."

Cloud ignored the impulse to look at it, trying to avoid looking at his own reflection. He gazed into the dark eyes of his friend, seeing how much pain it caused her.

"It's making you tired and upset. You don't have to look at it," Cloud wrapped her in an embrace, trying to sooth away any doubts that had formed, "What we are doing is for the planet."

"It's hard," Tifa rested her head on his shoulder, "Cloud…just what if Cid was right? What if by doing this, we're making things worse?" 

She felt him tense at the name, it wasn't like she had retold the story of Sephiroth and how he assassinated Aeris.

"We're not," he responded through clenched teeth, "We're doing this for the planet. If we don't then…well, we've been through this before. Bad things will happen."

"Like what?" Tifa pulled away from him, gazing into his always amazing blue eyes, "Cloud…killing adults is a whole lot different from taking the lives of children. Tell me why the hell we are doing this?! We saved the planet god knows how long ago!"

Cloud's eyes hardened, losing any trance of what little humanity he had. He turned away from her, the room suddenly becoming colder than what it should have been.

"…we didn't save it. How could we have? We allowed Jenova to destroy the planet," Cloud spat, "The only way we can save it is by changing the past and evening the playing fields. Killing those who create them."

She watched as Cloud stormed out of the icy cold room, thankful for the solitude he was giving her. Her hand rested barely centimetres away from the crystal, feeling the faint pulses it gave off.

An image started to appear in it's perfect form. She knew the place and time. She could even pick out the people in the scene. The day Cid had questioned Cloud in front of the group gathered, not once bothering to hold the disrespect from his voice.

Cid had been beaten a few hours short of that meeting and thrown out of the group for speaking his mind. Tifa had never been so ill in her life as she watched Cloud and Barret toss the near lifeless form of the pilot into the portal.

Vincent hadn't spoken to Cloud for the rest of the month, merely muttering unflattering terms and degrading the Strife family heritage. Now, the pair had a strenuous relationship, verbal assaults not uncommon.

A soft spoken voice broke through her thoughts and the image in the precious stone was lost.

"Tif? Ahhhh…Cloud says that it's time for the assault on that Garden thingy," Reeve's ever soft voice sounded apologetic, "You ready?"

"Reeve?" Tifa whispered in the same softness, "Do you think the planet can forgive us for killing these kids?"

A long silence entered before Reeve spoke, "The question is, Can we forgive ourselves? I know for a fact that I can't." 


	7. at dawn we strike

Enjoy, thanks for reviewing Paine of Spira. For your reading pleasure.

****************

Balamb Garden hovered gracefully over the grassy plains of Balamb. Taking it's occupants to the area surrounding the Fire Cavern, new SeeD candidates being taken to pass yet another rigorous exam.

None aboard knew what horrors lie just beyond the forest, just waiting to tear into the delicate peace inside. The occupants sleeping peacefully, waiting for the sun to rise and to greet them with a pleasant morning.

Cloud Strife stood silently, watching the ancient Centra machine slowly make it's way. His mind quickly thought of Cid, he knew the older blonde would have been impressed with the flying building.

Regret found it's way into his heart, his blue eyes lowering for a second. He had almost beaten him to death. All because Cid had spoken out against the killings.

He had been the only to question him after all the many years of killing. Spitting the words of truth in his face.

__

"No more Strife, I've had it up to here with killing," the pilot had spat, "You really are nothing more than a Sephiroth wanna be."

"I am not!" he had screamed, "I am ten times more than what Sephiroth could ever be."

"Damn straight," Cid had locked eyes with him, "Sephiroth may have been insane but he didn't go around slaughtering kids."

He had barely kept from striking Cid with his weapon, he had no right to compare him with Sephiroth! Sephiroth was a complete monster, he had killed many innocent people.

"He killed Aeris," Cloud hissed.

"Ah yes, let's not forget about her," Cid had hissed with as much friendliness as a snake, "Heavens for bid if we do."

"She's dead, get over it or the next thousands years are gonna get real old, real fast."

Cloud had back handed the older blonde across his cheek, drawing blood. Both stood silently in the marbled room, Cloud seethed with hate.

"Never ever, say that if you want to live," Cloud spat.

"She wouldn't want you doing this," Cid had pushed, knowing full well that if he pushed hard enough, he would get punched or even killed.

"Cid," Cloud suddenly turned rational, "If you really want, you can leave."

"Without consequences? Just like that?" Cid's voice sounded hopeful, "You'd let me leave, along with my daughter?"

Cloud smiled, "Yeah, none."

Hours after that conversation, Cloud and Barret had had a few 'words' with the blonde captain. Cloud had ordered Vincent and Reeve to throw him out of a portal. Banishing him from ever returning.

But, before Cid had left. He had asked Cloud one question, spitting blood in the younger leader's face as he did.

"Why? Look deep in the ice crystal that's your damned heart and really ask yourself, why the hell are we doing this?" 

"Because we have to do it," Cloud muttered into the sea smelling air.

Reeve walked up behind him, "Do what?"

Cloud froze before answering, "Nothing. It doesn't matter."

"Talking to yourself is a sure sign of madness you know," Reeve offered politely, "The first usually looking for hairs on the palm of your hands."

Cloud felt another pang of guilt gnaw at his heart. It was just a stupid joke but Cid would of muttered something rude and ease the tension. He shook his head, clearing it of any thoughts.

"So's trying to talk to someone who isn't really listening," Reeve sighed, his dark eyes gazed sadly at the Garden, "Hope you can forgive us Aeris. Hope those kids can too."

The former Ex-Soldier walked away ignoring the dark haired feline like man, heading towards the gathered and waiting army. It was an impressive sight, only hidden by the dark of night.

The former heroes had employed the army because they were ruthless. Not one among them had any qualms about killing children, they were monsters. They would ransack the Garden and then, Esthar would fall. The city an affront to the planet.

It's scientists had destroyed the delicate balance of nature there, drying out the once plentiful and peaceful lake. Monsters long ago forgotten had arisen when the lake had became barren.

Cloud listened to the soft breeze, waiting to hear the birds sing and to waited to see the sun rise.

"As soon as the sun rises, we strike," Cloud ordered the gathered forces.

***************

****

Hotel room, Deling.

It had been a good few hours since he had escaped from the Garden with his two young hostages. Squall had been a little harder to control than Quistis, he had to be sedated more than once.

Vincent shoved the young male roughly onto the chair, ignoring any type of protest. The words out of Squall's mouth weren't very flattering and he was going to get them all in a lot more trouble. Cloud had spies and contacts all over the planet.

"Do that once more you chocobo screwing, mother…," Squall was cut off by a slap from Vincent, "…ow."

Squall's grey eyes watered in pain, his captor had used that rather freaky claw. He couldn't even use his hands to rub his cheek and to check if it was broken.

"Don't hurt him!" Quistis cried out, "Please…"

"Never thought I would hear those words uttered by a Highwind," Vincent stated as he made a make shift gag for the SeeD leader.

"I'm not a Highwind. My name is Quistis Trepe, " the blonde girl had stated yet again.

"You're adopted yes?"

Quistis nodded, "Yeah…how did you know that?"

"Taken to Edea Kramer's sea front orphanage when you where a young baby right?" Vincent placed the gag tightly around the now silent SeeD leader, smiling sadly as the teen bore daggers with his eyes into his.

Again, Quistis confirmed the fact. Her voice getting more and more shaky as she went on.

"Yeah…but…you could of read my file," she whispered.

Vincent tapped Squall on the forehead, he spotted tears of…fear? No, not fear, pain. At least it would stop him from struggling and interrupting him while he explained himself to Quistis.

"No. To answer a question put by the brunette here a few hours back," he sat on the edge of the bed and motioned for the young woman to follow him.

__

He's going to rape me and Squall will have no other choice but to watch? Quistis shook her head, desperately wanting to check the damage caused to her friend.

"I won't touch you but I can see you don't believe me," her captor sighed softly, "Look, if I wanted, you two would be dead. You know that right?"

Both teens nodded, Squall frowned but instantly regretted the action. Pain flashed all the way along his cheek and jaw line. It was feeling more and more like a broken bone.

__

This is all I need, being beat up by a girl. Kidnapped and sedated by someone who is going to kill me and if I lose consciousness, he might hurt Quistis…Squall took a deep breath through his nose, trying to calm himself.

Quistis stood at the faraway bed, "If you were sent to kill us, why didn't you do so back at the Garden?"

"Because the words of your father came back to haunt me," Vincent closed his red eyes for a second and slowly opened them, "I looked deep in my heart a few years later and found that I wasn't a killer…not anymore."

"You knew my father?" Quistis sat on the other bed, wondering how she could gain the trust to undo the bounds her hands had been placed. Her shoulders feeling the pain and cramps.

"Perhaps know," Vincent sounded hopeful, "I hope. I…last I saw him was seventeen years ago but I digress."

"I said that I would tell you how I know you," Vincent pulled the Death Penalty out of it's holster, "The Guardian Forces you use, not all of them are spirits. Some are of flesh and blood."

Quistis shook her head, "No…that's not possible. Living beings, ones that are made of flesh of blood, can't exist within a another. Not with that much power. Not so many all at once. The mind couldn't cope with all that stress. Even SeeD's un-junction their GF's when they don't need them to stop that stress."

"You'd be amazed at what the mind can go through," Vincent ruefully offered, "My mind has at least four different minds residing within it."

__

Schizophrenic, Quistis closed her eyes.

"Don't look at me like I was some kind of crazed lunatic, I don't have mental issues," he was about to continue when a small ringing noise went off in his pocket.

He pulled the small cell phone out of his pocket and looked at it. The small clear screen stated Yuffie was calling him. He frowned and slowly answered.

"What?"

__

"Where are you? Why aren't you in Garden?"

Vincent looked at his two captives, "Yuffie…"

__

"It doesn't matter, as long as you're safe. Cloud's going ahead with the Garden attack. No one is going to be left alive."

****************

Hmm….the way it's looking kids, I think this might be a Squall and Qustis love fic…we'll just have to wait and see huh?


	8. Death of the Garden

Paine of Spira…I always leave cliff hangers…don't ask me why.

CTHKSI, if u like them evil, wait til you read the next couple of chapters.

Yuffie Kisaragi2, I owe you one! I didn't know how to spell the ninja's name! I thought it was Kirasagi! Can I get a cid and Vincent plushie instead of a chocobo?

U know, try as I might, I can't make Vincent evil…nor for some reason, can I make Reeve evil. I have no idea why I can't. 

Ok, now it's gonna get dark…

*****************

Most of the students were blissfully unaware when the attack came. Most were still sleeping cosily in their beds, dreaming pleasantly of things to come. Not one among them knew of the horrors that were to ensure that warm and pleasant day.

Even if one had known, it would have been to little to late. Very few would survive that day, those few would forever wish they hadn't. Any chance of survival would be non existent, not one of them knew that they had been betrayed by one of their own. 

Yuffie Kisaragi walked boldly down the main entrance way, her weapon held tightly in her hands. Her dark eyes narrowing in anticipation as she readied herself for battle.

Did she feel bad about allowing monsters access to the place that had been her home for years? Did she care that all those she cared about would die? Die painfully and horribly?

She pushed those feelings down into her stomach, telling herself the age old lie that had been formed. They had to do this, it was for the good of the planet. After they…slaughtered Garden, Esthar was next on the list.

For that, she did feel sorry, she actually liked Laguna Loire. He reminded her a little of who they used to be. So bright and eager to help everyone. Wanted nothing more than to help others.

Cloud Strife followed meters behind her, the Ultima Weapon sheathed behind his back. His blue eyes devoid of any human emotion. His eyes chilling any soul that looked even briefly at them. 

A small, almost faint smile crossed his lips as he spoke. Yuffie closed her eyes and offered her god's a small prayer for those they were going to kill.

"Leave none alive. I want the six who defeated the sorceress brought to me unharmed," Cloud ordered, "I will deal with them myself."

No discernable comments could be heard from the riotous shouts from behind him. Battle cries of all known languages filled the air as the monster army went about it's work.

Reeve Sith remained outside of the Garden, his dark eyes filling with tears and his throat filling with bile. He had seen the slaughter of people before, even been apart of it but never had he participated in the slaughter of a whole school of children.

It had been to his surprise that Cloud had allowed him to remain outside, did the mad young warlord…Reeve shook his head, the word, warlord now seemed to fit the description of the sword wielding blonde.

Cloud had turned into a mad warlord. Cid was right. Cloud had became like Sephiroth. 

He threw up on the green grass, unable to contain his disgust at what they were doing.

"S'up with you cat man?" Barret towered above the small Reeve, "Coughin' up a hairball?"

Reeve shook his head, unwilling to answer. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths, wishing that he couldn't hear the screams of surprised children.

"No…but…don't you feel sick doin' this?" Reeve uttered.

Barret raised an eyebrow, "We gotta do this for the planet man. You know that."

Rinoa awoke to the sounds of screams. Her heart thundering in her chest as she scrambled off her bed. Angelo backed madly at the door, alerting her owner to the madness outside of her bedroom.

"What is it girl?" the young sorceress whispered, "What's wrong?"

Slowly, she opened the door. Hoping that this was all a really bad joke or a really good fire drill. Something flashed by her, making her fall backwards.

Her eyes widened as she peeked out again. What the hell was going on? Why were there people screaming?

Someone crashed against her door, falling inwards and onto her. Rinoa screamed in shock as something wet brushed against her cheek.

She froze as she lay still on the carpeted floor, the person on top of her wasn't moving to get off. Neither was the poor soul breathing. She could hear Angelo bark madly against the shapes moving past her door.

"Angelo, shhh," she whispered, "Please!"

Her loyal companion whined and gave her a short bark, the dog's small stump of a tail waggling.

"Angelo…if you don't shut up, they'll hear us," Rinoa closed her eyes and willed her heart to stop thundering.

Her dark eyes caught sight of a shock of blonde hair, it stuck wildly in all directions. It defied the laws of any hairstylists.

What scared her most about the wild haired blonde, was the fact that he carried a huge sword. Much larger than she had ever seen before. Squall's gun blade, his Lionheart, his most powerful weapon, looked like a butter knife compared to the warrior's.

She closed her eyes as the blonde looked into the room. She could feel the blood drip onto her face from the dead girl laying on top of her. It chilled her to her stomach and she wanted nothing more than to run crying into Squall's arms.

But she couldn't do that, her lover had been taken from the infirmary about a day ago and the entire Garden was in a case of panic. Quistis had also been taken by, what the security guards claimed, by the same 'vampire' that had taken Squall. Xu, head of security was also missing.

Angelo barked at the blonde as he walked confidently into the room, she growled and bared her teeth.

"Nice doggy," he laughed.

Angelo barked and snarled her response. She wasn't going to let this person near her mistress without a fight. She edged nearer, still growling her anger at the intruder.

Once again, the blonde intruder laughed at the attempts of protection. Rinoa heard a small mutter come from him and Angelo's barks stopped in the form of a sharp yelp…

Balamb, Dicht Residence…

Cid span round in the small kitchen, surprised when he felt a small vibration from his bracelet. Bahamut Zero shook on it's small chain.

That meant only one thing to him, the mighty Dragon's brethren were nearby. Bahamut Neo and Bahamut had been summoned.

Someone pounded fiercely on the wooden front door, yelling for Zell. The door rattled as the pounding increased. Cid listened for footsteps from upstairs but he didn't hear any.

He walked over to the door and carefully opened it. A young girl panted on the doorstep, her face red with exertion.

She looked taken back as she stared Cid in the face, "Who are…you?"

"A mate of Ma Dicht," he answered truthfully, "The hell were you bangin on the door for? Ya could wake the dead."

"Is Zell home?" she sqeezed herself under the older blonde and into the house, "I have to talk to him."

"He's slee…" he stopped when the teen in question slowly made his way down the stairs.

Zell rubbed his eyes, trying to figure out what the heck was going on and who had been pounding on his front door.

"What's going on?" he yawned, "Alicia?"

"Zell, my dad was on his way back from the beach this morning, you know, picking up the really rare shells that he can find there," the small girl rabbled on, suddenly more interested in telling the martial artist more about the shells than the real reason she was here for.

Cid shook his head, a smile graced his features as he looked at the child fondly. Had his daughter been like that? What did Quistis know about her old man?

"Allie, why were ya knocking on my door?" Zell polity asked, "It's like really early."

The little girl looked up at Zell, her dark eyes tracing the dark thick lines of his tattoo. She frowned, recalling the reason her daddy had sent her.

"Daddy says that the Garden was fighting and that he saw a big army near the beach last night when he went to take our dog for a walk," the little girl stated, "He said to mommy that it was a reaaaaallly big army too."

Zell tensed on the spot, his mind went on to overtime, the Garden? His Garden fighting? No way…no way! They were on their way to pick him up! Not getting involved in fights!

"Yer old man git a look at what types o' uniforms they wearin'?" Cid asked.

The little girl looked at him blanky, not understanding what the old and forgotten hero had said.

He sighed, "Sorry…did your dad see what the army was wearing? What kind of clothes did they wear?"

"He didn't say but, he said that the man leading them had really freaky hair," the girl proudly remembered.

Zell watched as Cid bolted out of the Dicht residence like his heels were on fire. Zell followed after him, wondering what the hell had spooked the older man.

"Cid! Hey Cid! Wait the hell up will ya?" he crashed into him, "The…"

Cid grabbed Zell's chin and forced his face to look onto the distance. The young teen saw his second home in flames. Black smoke billowed from the main tower.

"What…what the…" Zell almost fell to his knees as he took in the scene.

"I think we should go to your Garden," Cid softly said. 


	9. coming out of the closet

Damn, this is really annoying. I had this really kick ass chapter for this story and what happens? My computer has a nervous breakdown! Also, I do apologize for the tardiness of this chapter…time is 02.38 in the morning and I have just gotten off some damn horrid back shift…two hours ago.

Yuffie Kisaragi2: I'm glad you like my other fic. That was my first ever ff7 fic, it actually was planned to be a yaoi but then I figured nah.

Paine of Spira: how else do I get you guys coming back for more eh? And you love it really ;p

Kenny: I _really _don't like cloud and plus, you hardly ever read them being bad guys. Sides, not all of them are bad!

Sweet Seventeen: Really? Damn spell checker. It's probably names of places and character names right? If not, I feel a Cid Highwind 'Kick-the-crap-out-of-it-and-swear-til-it-works' moment. Anyhow, I'm glad ur enjoying this.

Edenblack: don't worry, he'll….oops! don't wanna give away anything!

spike strife: actually, i would update IF ff.net actually worked in a blue friggin moon. Sorry, glad you are enjoying it.

For all my fans so far! Chapter 9 for your inspection.

****

Balamb Garden

Irvine Kinneas held his breath in the small space he had been forced to hid in. His eyes squeezed tightly shut as he tried to block out the images he'd just witnessed.

Trying to block out the deaths of people he had grown to love and care about, his friends had been slain right in front of his eyes. There was no way he could take on the entire army that were rampaging through the Garden.

Slowly, he cracked an eye open, opening it just in time to see something flash by the small crack and startle him. The smell of death threatened to make him gag, the smell leaving a foul and bitter aftertaste filtering through the wooden cupboard he had crammed into. 

Because of his weapon, he had little room to move. Tightly and protectively, he held onto the shotgun, taking some small childlike comfort from the reassuring cold metal.

__

What would Squall do? Irvine thought, _Oh yeah, frown and think about the problem until it runs up to him and starts slapping him about before he even bats an eyelid. _

He paused as he heard a laboured breath pant outside his makeshift hidey hole, he could smell it. Any thought of his heroic companion left his mind and was replaced by cold fear.

"Sir, we have had no luck in trying to locate the SeeDs that you seek," it panted, "None of the children want to betray the locations."

Irvine heard a voice a few feet away from him, muffled by the wood. The tone was one of pure frustration and anger. It had so much coldness to it, devoid of any real compassion.

"Not good enough. I want them found," it hissed, "Find the guy called Kramer and bring him to me. In a few hours, we heard for Balamb and then Esthar."

What do you want with Kramer?" the first voice asked.

"We take someone they care about, say that old bastard and then beat the fuck out of him. The kids will come running out of whatever rock they're hiding and come to the rescue," the second voice replied honestly, "Failing that, I hear Balamb's nice this time of year, we start killing…"

"Yessir," the first voice faded away from Irvine's hearing.

The cold chill of the second voice froze Irvine's blood, he had met some pretty nasty characters in his short life but that guy? No way.

A part of the sniper wondered as to where the SeeD security forces were, another small part wondering as to where the hell Xu was. Shouldn't she be heading the forces in some form of counter attack?

What the hell did that guy mean by 'I hear Balamb's nice this time of year, we start killing…'

Killing…they were planning on slaughtering the sleepy sea side town? No…no way. He couldn't allow that, no way no how. Try as he might though, the will needed to leave the safe confines of his refuge, failed him time and time again.

__

Arrgh…I can't believe this, he rested his head gently against the wooded side, failure seeping through him like a virus, _I should be able to jump on outta here and kick some ass but instead, I'm cowering like a girl._

"Shh," it seemed like the second voice hadn't left and had heard something, Irvine prayed that it wasn't him.

"It's just some damn dog Spike," a third gruff voice entered the silence, "No need to get your pants in a bunch."

"You know Barret," the voice named Spike hissed, "If you had hired at least some competent people, we might actually have them by now. But no, you had to let sentiment get in the way."

Something cocked outside of the cupboard and Irvine's trained ears recognized the sound almost instantly. A large gun, the third man, Barret had pulled out a gun and was probably aiming it at Spike.

"If you had kept an eye on that damn vampire," Barret suddenly was silenced but something Spike did.

"Speaking of that freak," Spike moved closer to Irvine's place of refuge, little realising the teen inside.

"Where is Vincent?" Barret finished.

"Hmm," Spike agreed, "It doesn't matter. This place is going to be blown up sky high anyway."

The sharp shooter had to bite back a startled cry of surprise and shock, feeling the cry painfully close to his Adam's apple. Where was Squall when you needed him?

****

Outside the Garden….

Reeve gingerly took a sip of water from the canteen he held in his hands, no matter how hard he focused, he couldn't stop them from shaking. He tore his dark eyes from the peaceful and serene sea he had been gazing at to the black smoke billowing from the once proud sea blue pillars of the Garden.

He hated what he had become, hated what he had allowed over the years. The things he had witnessed and no matter how much he tried, nothing could redeem him. Nothing, apart from their deaths and having their souls scattered and to exclude them from the Promised Land.

Part of him wanted that, to have his soul punished and have the small chance to atone for his sins.

Tears welled in his eyes as he brought them back to the sandy shore. Perhaps he could make up for some of his sins and rescue at least some of the innocents in the Garden?

He stood up, his heart filled with some new importance and mission. Right, it may not be much but to him, it was something. A step closer to the very faded and dim light that they had turned from a long time ago.

"REEVE!" a voice bellowed, the voice had shock, horror and anger laced throughout.

Reeve turned round at the sound of his name, his eyes blinking away at the tears and the reflection of the now rising sun in his eyes. He barely made out two figures running towards him, one was slightly shorter than the other but the blonde was unmistakable. Just like the voice.

__

Cid? Reeve thought was a small but growing smile, suddenly, his heart stopped, _No…No! Cid, this is not the time! Yuffie and Red are in the nearby area!_

Cid seemed to ignore all types of warning that Reeve was mentally throwing at him. The dark haired man could only watch as his one time ally grab the smaller blonde travelling with him by the scruff of the collar and protectively push him behind.

"Reeve," Cid enquired in a much more pleasant type of voice, the tone reserved for those who you knew would cut off your hand rather than shake it.

Reeve stood wide eyed, the man in front of him had healed well. He looked well, his frame muscular but tensed for battle. The clothes hung of the blonde like they were made for him, part of him. For lack of a better word, if he didn't know Cid as well as he had, the drawl of a voice and those sky blue eyes, he would not of even recognized him.

"You…You look great," Reeve offered him a large honest smile, "I mean, really."

Something made Cid look away, did he see the honesty in the smile or was he just killing time to ram something down the nervous Reeve's throat. Fearful of the latter, Reeve kept out of reach.

Reeve's eyes twitched when he saw who the man was protecting behind his back. It was one of the SeeD's that Cloud was hell bent on killing. At least a few of them might survive the encounter, then it might not of been in vain. 

__

What's he staring at? Zell's eyes darted back from Ma's friend to the smaller dark haired man.

"You ain't getting this one Reeve," Cid hissed, "I'll break your neck if ya come one step closer."

"It's not that…" the man called Reeve spoke, "Cloud and the others are in the Garden. Red is currently mopping up any…escapees."

Reeve watched the anger flash through the man's eyes. The wounds from Cloud's betrayal were still quite near the surface for the former Shin-Ra pilot.

He hated how big the young teen with Cid eyes went and how pale and sickened he looked. The facial expressions tore at his heart strings and he quickly broke eye contact with Cid.

"Take a damn good look Reeve," Cid grabbed him by the chin and forced him to look at the Garden, " Open your damn ears and listen to the screams. This is what ya'll be listening to for the rest of your life."

"You don't think I hear them already?!" Reeve struggled in the strong grip, "I'm sorry!"

Zell spoke for the first time since he arrived, "Cid…you know this guy?"

Nothing was said for a long time. A quiet ringing broke the silence that had settled, Reeve being the first one to move as it was his phone doing the ringing.

Reeve slowly pulled the handset out of his inside pocket, "Hello…"

__

"Reeve…" a cool voice filtered through the handset, "_I have her and the boy."_

Reeve quickly ended the call as he heard his name being shouted by yet another one of his friends. He moved partly to see who the intruder was.

"You two better run," Reeve whispered over his shoulder, "Cid…I'm so sorry. You too Zell, just hope ya can forgive us…"

Cid frowned, "Just tell me where she is."

"Vincent has her," Reeve whispered, "I'll see what I can do about the others."

Zell pushed his way forward, only to be stopped by the older Cid. He struggled against the strong grip, trying to break free.

"My friends are in there!" he cried out, "I have to help them!"

"You won't help them if ya get killed," Cid attempted to sooth the teen, sympathy evident in his voice.

"I can't help them if they're dead!" Zell's voice broke.

Cid pulled the martial artist away from the scene, silently thanking his one time ally. No matter what he tried to do, the man always seemed to follow the orders of a madman. Shin-Ra, Rufus…Cloud.

"I don't wanna leave my friends…" Zell tugged against him, "I gotta…"

Cid stopped and pulled the teen to him, "Trust me on this. They would kick your ass in two seconds flat. If their as smart as I hope they are, they'll hid. Disappear from the face of the planet."

"Hey, I can handle my own," Zell spat, "I don't need help from you."

"Mate, against these guys, Sephiroth looks like a damn gothic babysitter who really needs to get laid," Cid warned.

"How do you know so much bout these guys anyhow?" Zell's eyes never left the Garden or the back of Reeve as he walked away from them.

Cid had a pained look on his face, it hardened to anger.

"That…I'd rather not. All you need to know is that even Adel feared them," Cid offered cryptically.

Reeve turned round to see Cid and Zell running slowly off into the wooded area. He shook his head sadly as Zell had to be pulled away. His heart really did go out to the teen.

If he could save maybe at least three of the group…mentally he cursed himself for even thinking such a thing. How could saving six redeem his soul? It couldn't and wouldn't.

Perhaps these six…if they survived, would finally break the cycle that had went on for years, end all the senseless killing that had happened over the years?

Nervous hope sprang in his heart. No one could ever match Cloud for sword skills, but he had heard that Squall Leonheart was something of an expert with a blade. The teen had defeated that sorceress from the future…

"There you are," a voice broke through his musings, "I was worried about you."

"You lie like my grandmother," Reeve breathed softly.

Cloud's face hardened, "Well, as long as you don't lie to me."

A cold shiver ran up Reeve's spine, "No. Never."

A sadistic smile crept on the sword wielding warrior, "So who were you talking to?"

"No one. No one important," Reeve lied through the back of his teeth, knowing full well that Cloud probably didn't believe him.

The proof he wanted arrived in the form of a short and painful punch to his face. He span to the ground, unprepared for the unprovoked attack. Blood filled his mouth.

"Let's try that again shall we?" Cloud knelt down beside the fallen Reeve, slowly pulling out a delicate dagger.

Reeve spat the blood out on Cloud's boot, "Screw…you. I've decided that…I kinda like hav…having a spine."

The former SOLDIER pouted, "Aww, did Cid tell you to say that or did you think it up all yourself?"

It hurt like hell when Reeve smiled, he had never once had the balls to look Cloud in the face. Never once had he said no to him.

"Well, one of us had to grow a brain cell. It didn't look like you were going to anytime soon," Reeve couldn't believe it when he found himself laughing.

Any form of patience Cloud had had, quickly fell as the spikey haired blonde caressed the dangerous looking danger. His eyes caught the dangerous and almost demented look on the man's face.

The cold smile Cloud had on his face turned to one that could of chilled the very core of the sun, "I was kinda hoping you'd say something like that."

****

******

The two blondes stopped running, the older man stopping first when the scream reached their ears.

Cid could feel Bahamut Zero shake in the silver bracelet, he could sense how eager it was for revenge. For the betrayal it had suffered at the hands of it's brethren.

He rubbed his wrist lightly, "Don't worry, I know how ya feel…"

Zell looked at him darkly, "Doubt that. You aint letting me help ma…"

Cid sighed, "I was taking to my summon, not you."

"Your what?"

"Summon," Cid turned to face the woods, his blue eyes narrowing.

Zell frowned, Ma's friend had more questions than answers to him. One, the fact that he knew his mom and he was only…what? Thirtyish. Two, that weird bracelet he had and the weird crystal. Three, the one that he didn't want to talk about, the most important one right now.

He knew what the hell was happening. What did he mean, "You aint getting this one."

"I'll show you," the words broke Zell's train of thought.

"Huh?"

"Bahamut Zero, the kick ass dragon of the family," Cid smiled, "The only summon more powerful to this is Knights of the Round. You can keep Bahamut and Bahamut Neo, gimme the daddy of the dragons any day of the week."

Knights of the Round? Bahamut Zero? They were supposed to be a myth, like a huge asteroid that supposedly threatened the planet thousands of years ago. Zell raised an eyebrow, not entirely convinced that Cid was barking with all his dingoes.

Cid took a large step back and closed his eyes before muttering something under his breath. He focused all his energy into summoning the mighty dragon, always hating how drained he felt after calling it.

Zell stood slacked jawed as Cid called the silver dragon. Amazed at how elegant and graceful it appeared. The sun glinting off the metal plates and the huge wingspan casting a long shadow across the forest. Watched in amazement as it gathered energy for an attack. 

The dragon ascended to the heavens, spiralling all the way to the stars. It's wings protectively gathered around. There was no enemy, however, it wanted revenge. 

Cid felt the anger wash through him, all the years of hurt the dragon had suffered and the decades of betrayal. He could end it all. End the terror and death that AVALANCHE had caused.

The mighty dragon reared it's silver head, peering at the smoke billowing out from the Garden. It could feel the draw of it's brothers, could hear the taunts and jeers. It waited to see what the human who had summoned him would do.

Zell regained his senses and slowly edged towards the motionless Cid, treading carefully. It seemed like an internal battle was going on in the man's mind.

"Cid…? Hey man, back to reality," Zell gingerly outstretched his hand, pushing back a cold chill.

"I could end it…right here…I could save her," the words came out choked, "Stop this damn madness."

The martial artist grabbed Cid and shook him, breaking the connection between Cid and the dragon. Zell could see pain and anger flash quickly across the blue eyes of Ma's friend.

"Killing them isn't the answer," a voice came from the shadows, "As much as I would like it to be."

"Who the hell are you?!" Zell could feel the entire reality he had built for himself slowly crumble away. Summons, ancient dragons, his friends being slaughtered and his home being burnt to the ground was slowly eating away at him.

"Me?" the voice laughed, "I'm a very long story."

****

************************************

So, who is our mysterious guest? Will Cid crack and go nuts? Is Squall and Quistis okay? Is Rinoa alive? Will Irvine come out of the closet? (u can take that anyway want ;P) where the heck is Selphie? What will happen to the nice Reeve? More importantly, when will I update and put us all out of our misery?

Answers on a review marked: Enough Already! Update!


	10. come with me if you want to live

Thanks for all reviewing…

****

Balamb Garden

Slowly she crawled out from where she had been hiding. Her heart thundering in her chest and her pulsed raced in her ears. The entire Garden was suddenly silent, she couldn't hear the pounding footsteps or the ugly voices in the air.

Angelo whimpered quietly in the corner of the room, licking her wounds and hoping that her mistress would come and take care of her.

While the noise brought some form of relief to her heart, it scared her. What if's kept running through her mind. What if they heard her? What if that man came back to finish the job? What if…

Squall's cool and collected voice filtered into her mind, soothing it almost instantly. She knew he wasn't there with her but even pretending was better than cowering like a frightened child.

__

What if Irvine suddenly came on missions dressed in drag or what if I suddenly start jumping out of closets in a pink fairy costume and granting first year cadet's wishes? Squall's voice had amusement laced throughout as he brushed off one of their arguments about one of his missions.

__

What I'm trying to say is Rinoa, you can't live your live asking what if. Trust me, you'll be very lonely, the last statement was filled with sadness and knowledge.

__

He's right…I'm the sorceress after all. I can't be afraid. The Garden needs me, the young sorceress pushed off the dead girl, her body feeling instantly lighter.

Angelo stayed low, wiggling her way over to the young woman. She gave out little growls and lovingly licked Rinoa's hand as soon as she got close enough.

Rinoa rubbed Angelo behind her ears, hoping to silence her. The entire room felt a lot bigger than it was, she couldn't bring herself to look at the young girl who had saved her life.

Slowly, she stood up, taking each step towards the door with caution. The door was slightly ajar so she peeked out. Blood covered the walls, dead students littered the floor.

The smell reached her nose and it made her want to gag. No matter how many battles she had been in or how many monsters she had slain, she would never get used to the smell of death.

She opened the door further and slid out, Angelo following suit. The air was cold and her bare feet stuck to the carpeted floor. That in itself made her soul cringe, the sound just made her sick to her stomach as she took each step. 

"Irvine?" she whispered, "Anyone?"

Two huge eyes encased by long dirty hair peered at her through a crack in a doorway, little sniffles emerging. The owner of the eyes to afraid to speak up just in case it was a trick by the people who had hurt her sister.

Rinoa felt Angelo brush against her bare thigh and wished she had the common sense to put some decent clothes on. Again, Squall entered her thoughts, smiling a little as she tried to remember the answer.

Sometimes Squall could sound like any other guy on the planet, he could be sexist and incredibly sexy at the same time. She banished all thoughts of him out of her mind, it would not help her if she was caught day dreaming about her missing boyfriend. 

"Anyone?" the sorceress called out, "Please? It's me…Rinoa."

She could just hear Squall slapping his forehead with his hand and muttering something about her not following SeeD rules but she didn't care. She was always doing something not right.

"Winoa?" a little shy voice whispered, "that weally you?"

"Lucy? Is that you?" Rinoa closed her eyes, letting out a shaky smile.

"Uh huh," the little girl remained locked in, her small body pressed tightly to the wall.

Rinoa slowly turned round, trying to pinpoint where her voice was coming from. If there was at least one survivor in this nightmare, there might be others. Her heart began lifting off some of the darkness that had been creeping up on her.

"Where are you?" Rinoa whispered, "Come on, let's go and find everyone else."

Lucy shook her head, "No…they're all dead. Everyone is dead."

"Not everyone," a male voice responded.

"Irvine!" Rinoa called out, forgetting that she should be whispering and that the slaughterer's of the garden were still lurking nearby. 

"Reporting for duty," came the shaky response.

Lucy slowly edged out of the room, a little more confident at the fact that her impromptu babysitters were two of the six that had saved the planet. She had heard all the tales from her big sister.

All the words were all big and important, her sister would get all nervous whenever Squall or Irvine walked by. Make herself nice whenever she had classes with them.

"Iwvine…" Lucy held her teddy bear tightly in her small hand, her small form drowned by her sister's SeeD coat.

Irvine appeared from down the corridor, still dressed in his pyjamas but holding his shotgun like a cuddly toy. His normally cheeky grin replaced with a grim and tired sadness.

"Ladies," Irvine's voice had the same tiredness, "We all okay?"

Any responses were cut short as the trio heard shouts from somewhere near. Irvine automatically froze but the small scared sniffs from Lucy brought him out of his fear. Rinoa dropped to the ground, gripping her necklace tightly.

"Find the main power source and put this there."

Irvine and Rinoa both recognized the voice. What the hell was he doing back in the Garden? Irvine quietly crept up to the two females, hoping that the voice named Spike was going to take a wander down this particular corridor.

He dragged Reeve down the corridor, ignoring any type of whimpers the man made. Pushing down the rising disgust he had growing for himself, justifying the action.

Reeve closed his eyes, praying that Cloud would just slit his throat and be done with it. To stop parading him like some form of warning to the others about betrayal.

Blood seeped from every one of the cuts that Cloud had inflicted on him, every jerk given to him opening partially healing ones. Pain flashed through every pore.

"This wouldn't of happened had you had the intelligence to do as you're told," Cloud spat, "But no…you had to think!"

The dark haired man refused to answer, knowing that if he did, Cloud would shut him up with a sharp kick. At least Cid and the young teen had been given a good head start. At least he had managed to help them.

Reeve blinked groggily, watching with a morbid fascination the trail of blood he was leaving. His dark eyes threatening to close as he felt Cloud tug painfully at his swollen shoulder.

Bodies of dead children littered the grounds, their blood mingling with the trail he was currently leaving.

__

Didn't think this was where I was going to die…Reeve blinked back tears, _Mind you, I never thought that I would die at the hands of Cloud and in a place full of kids either…_

"Reeve?" Cloud had stopped dragging him, "Reeve?"

Roughly, the dark haired gentleman felt his chin being raised. The movement sending pain signals all the way down his spine, Cloud's fingers digging into tender skin.

"You're probably wondering as to why I haven't killed you yet huh?" amusement was laced throughout the voice, "Well, I'll tell you why. I'll let you die here, you get to die by…wait for it, by one big ass explosion. Doesn't that sound cool?"

Reeve rolled his eyes, his cheeks to painful to even attempt a smile or even an answer. He simply managed a weak nod and a snort.

Cloud surprised Reeve by gently lifting him up, this made the slender frown in confusion until he heard something click behind him and something tight around his chest.

He followed Cloud's blue eyes down to his chest, his heart thundering. His mind thinking the worst, like Cloud had strapped a bomb to his chest but he hadn't. He'd been strapped to a pillar.

"Kinky…" Reeve breathed painfully.

That brought a once familiar smile to Cloud's lips, a soft friendly smile. One that held his true nature but it was replaced with the cold, sick predator one that he now favoured.

"You know…" Reeve kept his head high, wanting the strength to say this to his now psychotic friend, "I have to tell you something. It's…it's important."

Cloud raised an eyebrow, "Oh? What?"

"I forgive ya…" Reeve laughed, laughed harder than he had done in years.

The statement caught Cloud off guard, his blue eyes blinking in confusion. What was Reeve saying? He forgave him? Cloud shook his head, trying to clear it of the words.

__

Ah…so you are still in there. At least somewhere, buried underneath that bastard you've created, Reeve took some pride in that, enjoying the look on the normally cold Cloud.

Cloud's face hardened back to the cold look of hatred that he had worn for the past few centuries, he drew his fist back and struck Reeve. Taking no pride as his friend's head bounced off the pillar with a sick thud.

**********

Deling City

Vincent rubbed his eyes tiredly with his good hand, feeling his true age yet again. His normally sharp eyesight being blurred with tired tears.

He rested his weary head on his forearm, closing his eyes as he listened to the tired breaths of his two captives. The Death Penalty sat unloaded at his feet, it's silver bullets hidden where the teens couldn't get at.

__

Can't even afford to get a few hours sleep, he thought, _who knows when one of Cloud's lackeys will show up…_

Soft chime bells made him jerk up, the room spinning round for a few seconds. His eyesight quickly clearing. He gazed over to the wall clock and was surprised to find that over two hours had passed by.

A small part of him actually thought that Quistis and Squall had made their escape while he slept. The room incredibly quiet and peaceful. 

He turned round fully to see the pair still sleeping, Squall slumped into the chair and Quistis curled up on the bed. The sleep spell obviously too powerful for the teens to cope with.

__

They could be faking it, a age old familiar voice piped up, _I mean, they are SeeD's most elite._

True…Vincent replied, _but they would of made their escape while I was sleeping._

……I really hate when I see things your way…, the voice pouted.

Vincent smiled inwardly, Chaos retreated back to it's haven. Muttering about how one day, it would best the human.

Vincent stood up and headed towards the window, loathing the view he was granted with. Deling was always dark, no matter what time of the day it was. It reminded him to much of Midgar, a city that never sleeps.

A small movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention, frowning he leaned closer to the window. His breath making the window misty. Slowly he pulled back, his pulse quickening slightly.

It was one of Cloud's spies, so despite of all the precautions he had taken, the trio had been found. How long would it be before the spy got dangerous and stupid?

Quickly he turned to wake the sleeping teens, hoping that they would trust him and not do anything stupid. He couldn't carry two slumbering young adults.

A nasty thought crossed his mind, if he left one here, they could get out faster. If he left Squall and took care of Quistis…he dismissed the notion. One would not leave without the other.

Silently, he muttered a waking spell. He knew it would take them a few moments, Quistis being the first to wake. Her blue eyes hazy and blinking tiredly.

"Wha…" she mumbled, she cleared her throat, "What's going on?"

"We have to leave now," Vincent offered her as he elegantly held out his hand to help her off the bed.

Squall's voice sounded stronger but pain filled, his jaw still burning with pain from the slap from earlier. The bruise turning into a purple angry looking beast.

"Why…should we?"

"I'll tell you on our escape," Vincent lifted Squall up from his sitting position, hoping the teen would listen and work with him.

Quistis raised an eyebrow, "You're scared…"

Vincent had never got a chance to explain exactly who he was or even as to what was happening fully, the two teens not believing a word he said about him being one of five being trapped in his form.

"You should be too," he said as he loaded the Death Penalty, "Look, if you come with me, I'll tell you everything. Including who your father is."

Quistis bit her lip, unsure as if she should follow him. Squall stood shakily on his feet, his grey eyes giving her some form of support.

"You could be lying," she whispered.

Vincent's red eyes closed for a brief second, "Why would I do that? Have I actually harmed you in anyway? Done anything not to make you trust me?"

Squall answered, "Well…trust…no. Harmed, well…"

Vincent span round as the door slowly opened, barely having time to raise his weapon. A large ugly looking man barred any way out, a sharp, toothless and evil grin appearing on his face.

"My, if it isn't Vincent Valentine," the man sneered, "with his two new friends. Cloud'll be interested in hearing bout this."

Vincent tightened his grip on his gun, his finger slowly going to the trigger. He should of known better as to take the children to the city. He should of kept them in the north. Taken them to the Shumin Tribe.

"If he hears about this," Vincent smiled back, his finger pulling the trigger.

Quistis screamed in surprise as the gunshot rang throughout the room. Squall jumped slightly, closing his eyes as the man was blasted out of the doorway. A large gaping hole smoking slightly in the middle of his chest.

"We should leave now," Vincent stated causally as he stepped over the dead body. He pulled out his cell phone, his thumb quickly typing in a number, one that he had not done in years.

Quistis looked at the dead body and then back at Vincent. He had pulled that trigger without warning. Without so much as a blink, he had murdered that man.

Squall placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, his grey eyes looking for her blue eyes. He could see the surprise and concern in them. The horror not that far either.

__

This might turn out really bad, he thought, _but Vincent's right. He hasn't given us a reason not to trust him._

Vincent's voice broke through the silence between the pair, "I have one other reason for you to come with me."

Quistis looked at the doorway, "What's that?"

"I know how you and your friends die," he whispered.


	11. explain yourself

Sorry about the loooooooooong wait…it has been awhile huh? Lot's of problems. Keyboard broke…depression…work…you know the fun thing that life gives you.

Thanks for reviewing the last chapter everyone!

(Hopefully more than one story is gonna be updated before the end of the month…hell, the end of the week!!)

Oh yeah, I was surprised at the amount of comments I received for the "Kinky" line in the last chapter…to think I was gonna delete it after I reread the line…lol.

Enjoy

**Balamb Forest.....**

"So…," Cid offered slowly, "You're here to…?"

"Help," the new arrival offered with an amused smile.

"…Help?" the older blonde repeated, "with what?"

The new arrival pointed at the burning Garden in the distance, "I think that's kinda obvious."

"You don't help," Cid shook his head, "You do anything but help."

Zell kept his attention on the silver haired arrival, wondering who the hell he was and why the hell he was here. The man made no move to greet Cid or even acknowledge Zell's presence.

The man had a wounded look when Cid had made the comment about not helping. The lean, green eyed stranger shifted his weight, the sun catching off something hidden beneath the long black trench coat.

However, from the way Cid was looking at the man, there was no love lost between the pair.

"If I could go back, I would," the arrival whispered.

Cid seemed to soften at the words, his blue eyes looking away for a few seconds. Surprised at the sincerity in the man's words. Was this the real man behind the chemicals and Jenova? Was it really the man or was the former's war hero's body still being used?

"Look, if he's here to help, then let him!" Zell hissed, breaking both men out of a painful memory, "I gotta get back to the Garden and save my friends!"

"Unwise," the stranger countered, "I don't think there is anyone left alive, sides, Cloud might of left someone…"

A loud explosion interrupted him, making the three males turn sharply to where Balamb Garden stood. Zell fell to his knees, his chest heaving as he tried to hold back a sob.

The explosion had shook the island, another quieter thud could be heard as the three imagined the Garden slowly crashing into the ground.

"Sephiroth…you here to kill Cloud?" Cid kept his back to him, his blue eyes taking in the black pillar of smoke.

"As much fun as that would be," Sephiroth admitted, "No. I'm merely an observer…a messenger boy."

"For?" the former Shin-ra pilot shoved his hands in his pockets, looking at Zell sadly.

"The planet," Sephiroth walked up to him, "It doesn't understand why Cloud and co are doing this. No one does."

"I don't think he does any more," Cid muttered quietly.

"Which raises the question," Sephiroth gave him a one sided smile, "Why did he start in the first place?"

That made him think. Why had he gotten involved in the whole revenge thing? For Aeris? Did he really do it for the planet and to stop Jenova from ever coming into being or was it out of some misplaced loyalty for Cloud?

Because they had to?

"…I think it was for Aeris…so she wouldn't die," Cid ventured, "after that…I dunno."

It was hard trying to recall the exact event when Cloud had went from determined to a desperate man. Perhaps the hints had been given from the start and they had all been to blind to see the truth or perhaps they had been unwilling to face it.

He knew when he had became a monster, knew the exact day and time he had seen what he had became. The look on the teen's face had said it all to him.

The boy's huge blue eyes staring right into his soul, demanding answers that even now he couldn't give. No matter how many times he cried he was sorry or begged for forgiveness, he knew he would never receive it. All he could do now was to try and make up for it best he could.

"Human's are fragile things," Sephiroth stood closely to Cid, the words meant only for him.

"A simple word, smile or facial expression can bring back a thousand memories long forgotten," Sephiroth placed a gentle hand on Cid's broad shoulder, "However it brings the ones that haunt you as well."

…ones that haunt you, Cid felt his legs start to shake. He knew the horrors that still plagued him. He could name all the voices that screamed at him in the night.

"What do we do?" Cid ran a shaky hand through his hair, hoping Sephiroth would come up with a logical plan of action.

"You have to get off of Balamb," came Sephiroth's simple reply, as if the answer had really been that obvious all along.

Cid had to agree with the Sephiroth, getting out of Balamb was probably the only thing that was going to save the town. If Cloud knew he and the boy were still on the small island, he would kill every soul in an attempt to find them. He couldn't live with the death of Ma Dincht.

He had a new mission now, he had to try and stop the senseless blood spilling and deaths before it was too late. Had to stop AVALANCHE, the one time good guys.

"No matter where we go, we'll always be hunted by Cloud and co," Cid turned round partly to find Sephiroth looking at Zell, a fascinated glint in his eyes.

Zell span round sharply, "I'm not leaving until I know my friends are safe! I'm not running away! I'm not a chicken!"

"I'm aint gonna argue with you Zell," Cid rubbed his neck, "We not staying here. It's to damn dangerous."

The martial artist shook his head, his eyes set with determination and defiance. The teen clenched his fists, making his refusal to move a silent one.

"If you stay here," Sephiroth said quietly, "then all the people you love will be slaughtered as Cloud tries to find you."

That answer made Zell a little less resolute about his determination but not enough to make him move. Balamb had faced occupation before by a more powerful enemy and had came out okay.

Yeah but Squall was here to make sure we didn't blow it, a voice came out of nowhere, _Squall was the guy who made sure it turned out okay._

"I'll check on any survivors at the Garden," Sephiroth placed a hand on Zell's shoulder, not surprised to feel the tension in it, "Now, both of you go!"

DELING CITY…..

Vincent moved silently in the shadows, checking every possible route he could take his two charges without being spied on by Cloud's goons. His options were severely limited.

What I wouldn't give for the Highwind, Vincent sighed mentally, _…wait a sec…huh. That is a possibility…_

It had given no pleasure seeing the look of horror in the two teens eyes as they had stepped past the dead fool in the doorway as they left the hotel room. Squall had looked away disgustedly while Quistis had just stared at the dead form.

They're lives are too short as it is, they do not need Cloud shortening it any further, Vincent had gently pulled Quistis away from the body, offering no words of sympathy.

He had a lot to tell the two children but time and destiny seemed to have other ideas. If they had time while travelling he would divulge some information, whether it was crucial to survival would be another thing.

The mood was sombre and too quiet. From his vague recollection of teens and of these ones in particular, they should be talking more.

Strike up a conversation with them, Chaos piped cheerfully, _do something, they look…well, I wouldn't say scared but perhaps a friendly conversation would make them feel better._

Vincent paused and looked at the two teens. Squall absently rubbed his upper arms, the thin t-shirt he was wearing really not designed for the cold nights of Deling, it didn't help the fact that the boy was bare foot either. Quistis was more suitably dressed but, if Yuffie had informed Cloud of what they had been wearing, a change of outfit was required.

Once he had decided on the subject matter, it was just a case of striking it up and getting them to engage in it as well. A thought struck his mind, perhaps he should ease into it instead of jumping straight in?

You'd think after the countless years I have been alive for, I'd develop some conversational skills, the former Turk chided himself.

Quistis stared at the ground, thinking about how easily Vincent had shot that man. It scared the hell out of her, no warning or any kind of indication that he was going to do it.

It wasn't like she hadn't been around when gun shots had been fired but she was usually told when they would fire. She pushed her glasses a little further up her nose, wondering where her kidnapper would take them.

"Excuse me," Quistis politely inquired, "Where are we going?"

"Uh…" Vincent paused for a moment, "We need to get you both out of your clothes. Yuffie has probably informed Cloud what you're wearing so we need a disguise."

Squall raised an eyebrow, "Yuffie? Cloud?"

"Yuffie is Xu," Vincent clarified, "And Cloud…well, he's the one who would have your head."

"So…," Squall felt his face throb in pain as he opened his mouth for another question, "You work for him?"

The dark haired man shook his head, "No, not anymore. The fact that I'm talking to you nulls my contract…but I had left the group long before then."

Quistis looked horrified as she clicked on to who he had said the girl Yuffie was. It was her supposedly best friend Xu. That couldn't be true…Xu was Xu. She was loyal, trustworthy and wouldn't do anything to hurt her friends.

"You're lying. Xu is not this Yuffie person," Quistis argued.

"She is. No matter what you say," Vincent countered, "Yuffie is a ninja, originally from Wutai. She was closet to the SeeD age group so Cloud placed her in there."

That made some form of sense to Squall, a few things clicking in place. The reason why Xu was so desperate to kill him and why Diablos had not attacked her. As much as he hated admitting it, it seemed Vincent was right.

"You said that you had left a long time before now, when?" Squall took a step closer to Vincent, catching the taller man a little off guard.

"Seventeen years ago," Vincent said almost instantly, "After Cloud had turned on one of us."

"Who?" Squall pressed for the information.

"Cid Highwind," Vincent looked directly at Quistis, "Your father."

"Why?" the young SeeD leader not interested in asking long questions.

Vincent took a few moments to form an answer. Should he tell the truth and say that Cid had had enough of the killing of innocents or edit the truth some what?

"He…he and Cloud had a disagreement," Vincent ventured, "Cid refused to follow any more of Cloud's orders."

Quistis looked at Squall and then at Vincent, knowing that Squall probably wouldn't accept the answer that had been given. She watched the corners of Squall's grey eyes narrow for a split second.

"Tell you what, when we met Cid," Vincent offered with a slight smile, "You can ask him."

Quistis blinked in surprise, "You think he's still alive?"

Vincent said nothing as he turned away, the smile still there but a faint fondness in his eyes appeared. He wasn't one hundred percent sure if he was but, surviving the near destruction of the planet, being pretty much immortal and having survived the beating Barret and Cloud had given him, Cid probably wouldn't take death lying down.

"If I know Cid," Vincent smiled broadly, the action feeling odd on his face, "He is not the kind to take death quietly. He would kick, spit and curse his way to the Promised Land if he wasn't ready to go."

ON THE WAY TO ESTHAR……

"What to you mean that you couldn't find any of them?!" Cloud screamed at the soldier in front of him, furious to hear the words.

"We under estimated the loyalty they have. Not one of them betrayed the location of either Headmaster Kramer or the young SeeD's," the grunt offered, avoiding eye contact with the powerful yet small blonde.

Cloud forced himself calm, taking a deep breath. Had he really under estimated how powerful loyalty had been in the Garden or did they really not know where the leaders where?

"Okay," Cloud stated calmly, "Okay…we can deal with that."

Tifa gazed at Cloud with interest, he was certainly taking the news better than expected. The soldier in front of him still had his head on his shoulders and was still breathing.

"Cloud?" Tifa's voice brought Cloud's attention to her. She hated how easily the anger had been transported from the soldier to her now.

"What?" Cloud averted his gaze for a few seconds, trying to calm down so he could talk more civilly to his age old friend and lover.

Tifa waited a few beats, allowing Cloud the time he needed to calm down before asking him a question that had bothered her since they had left the smoking ruins of Balamb Garden.

"Where's Reeve?" she enquired, "I haven't seen him since the attack on the Garden and I'm kinda worried."

The anger that had faded from Cloud's eyes had returned and he stalked up to the young woman menacingly. A dangerous glow in his once friendly eyes, his whole body tensed.

"Reeve," he spat, "is dead."

Tifa gasped in surprise, "But…why? He hasn't done anything!"

"He lied to me," Cloud shrugged, as if that was enough of a reason.

Tifa placed a delicate yet cold hand to her face, unsure of how to react to this news. Reeve had never done anything but follow Cloud's orders. Never once questioned his ruling or missions.

"And you felt it absolutely necessary to kill him?" Tifa could feel the rising sickness in her stomach.

"Yeah," Cloud nodded, "He was weak, Tifa. He just couldn't handle the job anymore. I had to get rid of him before he turned soft."

Had to kill him before he challenged you like Cid did, Tifa closed her eyes, a tear forming for her old friend.

"Maybe…he's right," Tifa stuttered, "I mean, killing kids Cloud…I just don't feel like this is…"

She was cut off by a back handed slap to her face, Cloud seethed in anger. The pain flashed in her cheek like fire, surprise was replaced by shock as her body registered the blow.

Cloud stepped back in surprise as well, his eyes wide, his mouth worked to form an apology but none came out. He gave up the attempt and turned away. He squeezed his eyes shut, wishing those moments away.

The blow had came out of nowhere and so did the sudden temper change to his friend. He dragged a hand down his face, suddenly feeling tired and old.

See…that was why Reeve had Cid had to go, Cloud cried out mentally, _they were trying to turn you against me._


	12. forgiveness

Disclaimer: Don't own, Squaresoft does.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Esthar's presidential palace

Laguna Loire rubbed his eyes tiredly as his aides droned on about his schedules for the next few decades. His mind began daydreaming, thinking about a nice long cool drink with his friends in some bar back in Winhill. Just to ignore the rest of the world and spend some time with his friends and family, forgetting the rest of the world.

A few strategically placed nods and uh-huhs seemed to keep them happy. When it came down to it, he had little to no input in the decision making. Only getting to sign the papers when required. Everything was always so precisely done. Not one error could be found.

Nothing he could have done would have allowed him any leeway into accomplishing his little day dream. It seemed like he was stuck, at least for another few hours, in the office. Stuck with Mr Happy.

A young woman bounced happily into the office, not caring if she was interrupting an important meeting. Her eyes lighting up as soon as she gazed upon the world famous president.

"Hey, Sir Laguna!" she called out with the same energy.

"Selphie…" Laguna sighed with relief, at least he had someone else to share this boredom with.

The aid didn't look to pleased about having the meeting interrupted by the bubbly teen. He placed the sheet of papers he had been reciting from on the table, hoping to look annoyed but found he was failing miserably.

Laguna stepped around the large table, knowing that the teen would want a welcoming hug. His eyes darted to the door, hoping to find another member of SeeD standing in it. Disappointment greeted him.

"Squall not with you?" he asked with little hope in his voice.

Selphie shook her head, "No. He should be at Balamb Garden, getting ready for this years SeeD evaluation. He's actually taking a team out."

"Bet he's thrilled at that," the president grinned, "Just imagine the prep talk."

He frowned and lightened the tone of his voice, trying to match the quiet yet powerful voice of Squall. If Selphie hadn't of been listening closely or knew exactly how the young man sounded like, Laguna managed a pretty passable Squall.

"…Don't screw up. If you screw up, I will never talk to you ever again and you will be doomed for all eternity," Laguna broke into a grin and laughed.

Selphie frowned a little, maybe the old Squall would of said that but ever since he and Rinoa had met, he'd chilled out. Laguna would have been proud of the young SeeD commander had he heard the prep talk he had given the nearly defeated Garden when Galbadian soldiers were raiding.

"He's not that bad anymore! You're terrible!" Selphie laughed, "Just wait til hehears about you slagging him off like that!"

"Ah, he's a pussy cat," Laguna smiled, "Worst I'd get would…"

He was interrupted by the aid who cleared his throat, "Sir…please, we have more important things to be discussing."

Laguna shot him a rather foul look, "I think my _son _is a rather important thing to be discussing."

A sudden feeling rushed over him, sending a chill racing through his spine. Making no attempts to hide itself as it make itself felt. He gave a surprised cry as it ended.

"Holy mother…" he grinned, "Just got the feeling that someone was walkin' over my grave."

****

A few miles outside of Esthar

Cloud made no effort to hide the growing army he had behind him. He was going to raze the blue city to the ground and kill Doctor Odine. No way would that man perform abominations on the planet anymore.

Barret and Red were on their way trying to locate the ever elusive Headmaster Cid in an attempt to lure out the six SeeDs that he wanted dead more than anything. The only thing that might curb his temper would be if he had their heads on a silver plate.

Along with one Cid Highwind and Vincent Valentine. Everyone, it seemed to him lately, was leaving the group and thinking on their own. He wouldn't of minded but the fact that they were leaving to stop him!

He had saved their asses on so many occasions and this was how they repaid him? Saying that they no longer wanted the deaths of innocents on their minds?

Like hell would they get that, not as long as he lived. Had they forgotten why they were doing this in the first place? To stop Jenova from surfacing, to stop the death Sephiroth had caused, Aeris's death and the destruction of their world.

Why didn't they want that as well? Not one of them could claim that they were as innocent as they might wish they were.

Especially that blonde bastard of a pilot that ran to the name of Cid Highwind. Cloud smiled with a coldness that had eaten to the very core of his being. Cid's last victim had screamed the blonde's name, begging for his death to be quick and painless.

He wondered if Cid still had nightmares about the particular death, that should of set off some warning bells in his mind when the older blonde had woken in a scream and blind terror. Things had started to change when Cid had met the mother of his child, the blonde's heart softened. The former hardened pilot became weak.

Then he had the nerve to plant the seed of doubt in his friends hearts by asking if what they were doing was right.

Cid called him a Sephiroth wannabe all those years ago, well, time to prove him right.

"When we get to Esthar," Cloud called to the men in front of him, "Dive right in. show no mercy. Kill every woman, man and child."

Tifa watched Cloud's back, tracing every muscle that tensed and relaxed. What was he thinking now? Why the needless culling of the citizens of Esthar? Surely they could of just held some for ransom and demanded the presence of the president.

Her mind went back to the few words she had shared before Reeve had been killed. Thing is, can we forgive ourselves? I sure as hell can't.

"If we don't forgive ourselves, then who will?" she asked the wind, hoping that it would answer her.

****

Fire cavern

Whatever fresh hell the planet had put him in, he was hot. To hot to be really dead, was he in hell or was this just a really sick nightmare he had wandered into?

He kept his eyes closed, hoping that if he didn't open them, then he wouldn't be greeted with visions of those he had killed. They numbered into the hundreds and he had no wish to explain himself to the damned.

__

Should of stayed the Head of Urban Development. I didn't have to think then, just had to say 'yes sir, no sir, three bags full sir'. but no…I had to go and get a conscious. What we did was for the good of the planet…at first. Reeve listened to his own voice try to reason with his mind, telling it that life was so much simpler when he just said yes.

__

Yeah but that's how we got into this mess. You sayin' yes to Cloud, Cait Sith cried out from his place in Reeve's mind.__

He tried to move his arm, only to find the limb had been strapped quite securely to his side. Was he still in the Garden of Death? Still strapped to the pillar with the bomb on his chest?

It sounded like he was, he debated as to whether or not he should open his eyes. To check where he was. Curiosity, it seemed, was going to claim yet another cat.

"I say we leave him here," a young male voice spat from somewhere to the south of him, the hatred hard not to notice.

A second, female voice interrupted him, "No. He's hurt. We should help him."

The male didn't want to listen apparently, "Uh huh, yeah. He's with the guys who blew up the Garden! I say we kill him before he tells his friends where we are."

Another voice entered the conversation. One who Reeve didn't expect, not in a million years. A voice who's owner should be resting peacefully in the life stream not a few feet above him.

"Are you children all right?" the voice asked those assembled, relief and surprise not being hidden in the voice.

So he wasn't alone. He could make out small sniffles and cries from around him. If hell was like this, then it wasn't really that bad. Part of him a little disappointed that the planet still granted him life when the innocent had it taken from them.

__

I am dead…this is hell, Reeve thought with a silent giggle, _that's the only reason I can think why he would be here. It's a really sick joke by the planet…it has to be._

He felt a cool hand rest on his forehead, he held his breath for a long second. What was he doing? Making sure he was dead? Was he the punishment the planet had thought up? To be killed at the hands of one of those he had killed?

A second cool hand moved to his neck, he froze as cold fingers searched for his pulse. It wouldn't take him long to figure out that Reeve was alive and was scared stiff.

"He's alive. Just in denial about this whole situation," the voice informed.

The owner of the familiar voice removed his hands, however, Reeve refused to open his eyes. He'd rather face death with them closed.

Reeve heard a gun click as it loaded, wondering would he even feel the bullet as it tore into his flesh. It seemed one of the people in this place didn't seem to care whether or not he was alive.

"Why is everyone on this planet so ready to kill?" the older voice sounded annoyed, "Look, the fact is that his 'friends' did this to him. All because he wanted to help."

Was the almighty Sephiroth actually arguing over death? Surely he would be the first one to say, 'Sure! I'll go first!' when it came to drawing blood.

"I don't care! Look what he did! God knows how many people were killed!"

"A lot more will be killed," Sephiroth countered, "So, think about it. Do you want to end up like his friends or show them that you are a force to be reckoned with?"

The female spoke up again, "They destroyed the Garden. Killed nearly everyone who stood in their way. How the hell can we stop them?"

"Show them no mercy. They aren't going to give you any. As you have plainly seen," Sephiroth looked at Reeve, "They do not give any to their friends."

Reeve cracked an eye open, taking in the sight of a very sane and lucid silver haired man. Green eyes catching the flames of wherever they were.

"So why are you here?" Reeve asked quietly, tears filling his eyes as he spoke, the pain unbearable. Yet everything had taken on a dull tone, everything a little less vibrant than what they should have been like. The heat wasn't as warm, in fact, he was feeling a little cooler now.

Softly, Sephiroth gave him an answer that seemed to sooth his soul.

"I'm here to make sure the killing stops."

The pain was slowly numbing to something of a dull ache, Reeve closed his eyes. Enjoying the blissful period where nothing seemed to hurt. He was drifting off into the darkness when he felt someone slap him gently across the face.

"Wake up," Sephiroth's voice commanded, "I know this sounds incredibly ironic but, don't you die on me."

Rinoa walked over to the two men, her brown eyes wide yet unable to take them off the silver haired stranger. She knew that the man laying in his own pool of blood wasn't going to live much longer.

"Hey…" Reeve whispered, "…jus…just make sure they're okay."

Death usually didn't bother him, it never had but watching the life drain from those dark and expressive eyes tugged on heart strings that had laid dormant in Sephiroth for years

"I will," he whispered.

Reeve managed a weak nod, amazed he was trusting Sephiroth with the task of saving the innocent. Yet he was, was this how far from grace they had fallen? Asking the one winged angel to help?

Sephiroth watched as Reeve closed his eyes, every breath getting less and less painful for the wounded man. He smiled softly and leaned forward, allowing Reeve to hear the words that he had so desperately sought. He gently brushed his lips on Reeve's forehead, giving it a small kiss on a small area where it wasn't slashed from Cloud's punishment.

"We forgive you."

Reeve's lips tugged on a faint smile, blood escaping from the corners. His soul sighed with contentment as the words were uttered.

A tear escaped from his closed eyes, running along the wound. He could faintly feel it make it's way down his temple but the feeling was fading, as was the rest of the world.

__

Forgiven…I've…been…forgiven…


	13. meeting and explanations

Hey, how ya all doing? Wow...I'm glad everyone likes this….I think…!!

****

Esthar desert…………..

When Reeve passed, all of AVALANCHE felt it. It was like a shockwave through their souls, making them cry out in surprise and pain. The feeling like they had been stabbed to the very core of their being and soul.

Cloud slowed his pace, scowling at himself for allowing the feeling to affect him the way it had but affect him it had. He brought his gaze to Tifa and Yuffie who were now in front of him, watching as they exchanged shocked glances.

Had the rest of the group felt the pain just as he had? The looks the two women were giving each other told him that they did.

No matter how hard they all tried to deny it, they missed Reeve's presence.

Tifa looked away sadly and shook her head. The words of Reeve skipping in her mind like a broken record, yet the sting of Cloud's slap still lingering on the back burner of her mind. Cid also entered her mind, his words forever whispering doubt about the righteousness of what they were doing.

She buried the thoughts of her former allies and friends away, locking them up in small box in her mind. Hoping that it would never see the light of day again.

"We've all felt what death is like," Cloud hissed to them, "This is no different. Keep your mind on the job."

__

Yeah but never to one of our own, Tifa offered Cloud a smile, hiding any tears she felt.

Yuffie stood a little straighter, thinking how it could have been her that sent that shockwave to the rest of the group. It didn't make her feel better or proud about that fact.

She had always pushed Cloud, given him various reasons to actually punish her but she had always been fortunate.

The man who had been killed was a gentle soul, never really cut out to be a killer but had followed orders anyway. That sad look in his eyes as he went about his business, the look always making her think of Vincent and his involvement with Sephiroth all those long years ago.

Her grip on her weapon tightened as she thought about the massacre that was going to occur in the city a few hours ahead of them. Every man, woman and child…so many for so few.

__

We haven't even stated why we are doing this to them, not even giving them the chance to come forward, Yuffie pulled slightly on her jacket, wondering when the ninja from Wutai had grown into this woman.

"Cloud?" the great ninja stopped, "I think…Selphie Tilmett is in Esthar right now."

The shockingly blonde leader growled, "Yeah but with the utter uselessness of this bastarding army, she'd probably get away."

"I know…but if we did allow her to live," Yuffie felt her heart race as she spoke, "She would be able to tell the others and our hunt would be more interesting."

The leader of AVALANCHE gave Yuffie a curious look, "You're not letting your personal feelings for these people get in the way of this, are you?"

The ninja shook her head, her eyes growing wide. Her pulse had just sky rocketed and the look she was receiving from Cloud scared her. Did he think that she had sabotaged this particular hunt?

"Let's hope I believe you," the young man hissed.

Cloud gripped his sword, taking the strength he needed from it to push past the pain he was feeling in his feet and body. His SOLDIER training came in handy at times, the Mako in his mind helping him forget that he used to be one of the good guys.

His mind going over the various possibilities that the young SeeD's might try, possible escape and hiding places. He was going to make sure that anyone who even thought about helping them would suffer at his hands.

He'd taken down one Garden only to find the effort a useless exercise. Not one of the teenagers there divulged the location. He had told them that if they did, then none of the other Gardens would need to suffer the same fate.

The sun warmly above him, trying to warm the icicle that had became his heart but failing miserably. The desert underneath his boots crunched in the silence that had fallen. Sweat and blood were the two discernable smells coming from the army, excitement and anticipation could be felt on the air.

__

Sephiroth wannabe…ha! I am ten times the man that he was, Cloud snorted, wanting the chance to actually tell the long time dead Sephiroth that he was in fact greater than him in everyway.

__

Sephiroth would never of been able to come up with this sort of plan. I'm not being controlled by some headless alien, he gave the wind a one sided smile.

It wouldn't take long to reach the city and he was eager to stretch his muscles and show the army his impressive sword handling skills.

He could take any number of foes on and still emerge victorious, a skill he had to reluctantly admit that Sephiroth was responsible for, yet he found he was more scared of coming face to face with Cid.

Both men knew the fears that plagued each other, would he use it against him if…no, not a case of if, a case of when they came to blows?

The two men were matched when it came to sheer stubbornness and determination. Each had their own strengths and weaknesses. Both had SOLDIER training.

The man was still drawing breath and Cloud knew that Cid had been near Balamb Garden. Reeve had screamed that information when his former friend had carefully and slowly nicked and slashed his skin.

Time seemed to have quickened as he lost himself in his thoughts, wondering about his former instructor, friends and his past life.

He hadn't changed, merely grown. He wasn't some lost, confused and naïve person anymore. Who he was had now set in and he would destroy the world if it meant it would save her.

Nothing was to great a sacrifice if it meant he could see her and hold her. The plan wasn't to complicated, kill those who had made Jenova. That act would then null Sephiroth from killing Aeris and the planet would be saved.

It made perfect sense to him and the others but the cracks began to show in the once tight group. Niggles of doubt sprang up in one of the minds and he had to go.

No way would he let the teens live for much longer. The towns and their residents learning the hard way if they helped the group of heroes by hiding them.

Cloud stopped in his tracks, a new idea forming in his mind. Yuffie had been right, they should know who was going to kill them. It might actually lure them out, make them do something foolish.

The same thing that they had done in Spira, to lure the young blitzball player and his friends out to their deaths, only to find that the deaths meant nothing to the planet as the world remained the same.

"Timber is where they keep that TV station right? The one where they can actually do the live broadcasts?" he pondered aloud.

He watched as Tifa nodded the conformation, "It is. Why?"

The new idea was a simple one. Go to Timber and make a short speech to the world. A simple demand for them to hand over the SeeDs and the killing would stop. Nothing to taxing and he was sure that there was still at least still some slimy characters out there that would sell out their friends and loved ones.

"Well, I'm starting to regret the fact that Reeve is gone," Cloud sighed, "He was a much better public speaker than I am."

****

Deling City, Shopping Arcade

Vincent stumbled forward, gasping in pain. The action receiving a few odd looks from the people in the store they were in, Quistis moved towards him. Concern marring her pretty face as Vincent rubbed absently a place above his heart.

"You okay?" she asked quietly.

The dark haired man brushed her off, Chaos quickly dealing with any of the residual pain that lingered. He had never felt such a pain before, it was like a piece of his soul had died.

__

…Reeve? he thought, not really sure why the name had suddenly sprang to his mind.

He pulled out his cell phone, praying that he was wrong but they were all connected to each other. If one passed, the rest of the group felt it. That was why he knew Cid was still alive.

Quistis didn't know what colour Vincent should normally be but his face had paled to an almost deathly white. The feeling he had received must have been something painful.

Vincent punched in a number with his human hand, his eyes darting from Quistis to the male changing room where Squall was currently trying on some clothes.

"Answer the damn phone," he muttered, "Reeve…please…"

The phone seemed to ring for a long time before it was answered but not by Reeve. It took him a long moment to even associate the voice with a name. His red eyes widening with disbelief.

"Hello?" Sephiroth's cool crisp voice ventured, sounding like he was expecting either a scream or a rather awkward silence.

Vincent raised an eyebrow, "…Hi, um…is Reeve there?"

Again, that awkward silence. Why was he feeling dreading sensation in his stomach? Perhaps he just didn't want to admit that he was right about Reeve's death.

"Unfortunately yes," Sephiroth's voice fell quiet, "He died a few minutes ago."

__

Died? He…he can't be…Vincent blinked back the salty droplets that threatened to spill.

"Who?" Vincent hardened his voice, not really wanting to know the answer as he already knew the name.

"That doesn't need to be said," Sephiroth replied, the tone soft.

Vincent tightened the grip on the cell phone, he heard the hard plastic casing creak under the pressure. He closed his eyes, trying to block out the urge to scream in frustration and summon Chaos to personally rip out Cloud's spine.

"Where is he headed?" Vincent took a deep cleansing breath but found that it only angered him more.

A deep breath could be heard from the other line, was Sephiroth in two minds about whether or not he should tell him? Had Cloud actually gotten hold of the other SeeDs and on his way to Deling?

"The man is heading towards the city without water," Sephiroth replied, "There's no way they can avoid the massacre that is going to ensure."

Vincent regarded this information, as long as he travelled in the other direction of Cloud and the rest of the group then they should be safe. Should be okay.

"He wants them dead Valentine," Sephiroth broke the silence, "Don't think you can challenge them, you'll lose."

Vincent said nothing as he hung up the cell phone, his crimson eyes narrowing and his lips curled in a vicious snarl.

"What the hell is taking that boy?" he spat as he glared angrily at the changing rooms, "It doesn't take this long to try on some clothes…"

As if Squall had heard the angry words, the teen stepped rather sullenly out of the changing room. The look on his face one of pure resentment and annoyance.

"I look like a dork," he muttered through the side of his mouth.

Quistis smiled at him, "You look fine."

He wasn't wearing the normal black clothing he favoured but rather a mixture of colours. His long legs being accentuated by the tight dark blue jeans, while the subtlety coloured shirt showed the clear greyness of his eyes.

Squall's eyes flashed with humour before fading as he looked at his pale hostage taker. Something had happened, the man had a murderous look in those eyes and was trying to hide it by appearing mildly annoyed.

"We should pay for your clothes and leave," Vincent turned away, not wanting to be asked the questions that were probably at the front of their minds.

Luck had been a right bitch to Vincent nearly his entire life and he found that she wasn't going to stop just because he lost a friend and was having a bad in general.

"What happened?" Squall raised an eyebrow when Vincent ignored him, merely making his way to the front of the queue.

Squall spared Quistis a glance, his eyes asking why. Quistis shrugged, it appeared Vincent hadn't said much throughout the time he had been changing.

"He gasped in pain, lost his balance and then called someone," Quistis whispered as she stepped closer, "He got angry."

Vincent made both teens jump slightly, "We're heading to Esthar."

Squall straightened, a sick feeling spreading in his stomach as he took in the information. Why were they heading to Esthar and not the north? A glimpse into the future?

It was Quistis who asked the question, "Why?"

"Because I want to show you how powerful your enemy truly is," Vincent told her.

__

By the time we all get there, Chaos slammed a fist mentally in his mind, _everyone will be dead. All you're gonna be doing is scaring them._

No…I won't be, the former Turk answered, _I'm going to show them what will happen to the entire planet if they do not kill Cloud and the others._

By showing them the deaths of the people? Showing Squall his father's lifeless corpse? Chaos shook his head, _it's not right. Take them to the Shumi tribe._

Vincent ignored the comment, showing them the horror would give them strength and the sheer determination to over throw Cloud. Give Squall the fire he needed to kill Cloud when it came down to the last fight.

"What is so big that we have to go to Esthar for?" Squall grabbed Vincent's good arm.

"Because I suddenly have an urge to rip out someone's spine," Vincent hissed, "I feel like as long as we're following Cloud, I may be able to prolong your life."

"This has something to do with the way we die isn't it?" Quistis asked.

Vincent looked her in the eyes, no words were needed to convey the fact that she had hit the nail on the head. It did have. Squall would have been lying on a cold morgue table in Esthar had he been left at the Garden had Cloud gotten to him. Quistis wouldn't have been standing asking that question, her lithe form lying dead in the Fire Cavern.

"I'll tell you how," Vincent replied quietly, "But not here."

A few minutes later the trio were sitting around a small coffee table in a dingy café. Drinks sat untouched in front of them as two listened to the raven haired killer.

"I'll tell you the tale of a group of heroes who fell from grace," Vincent allowed a smile to form on his face as he said those words.

"In the beginning, we weren't that much different from you and your friends. Our main thing in life was to save and protect the weak, save the planet from the mistakes that we had been making. That we had made but then…then we started thinking that we could change our past to save our planet from the destruction that we had allowed. To save her," Vincent watched his coffee swirl round as he mixed in the milk, unsure on how he should tell his tale.

Quistis took that moment to speak, "Who's her?"

"Aeris," he whispered, "She was killed to save us."

"Killed to save you…" Squall shook his head, taking a sip of his coffee.

That was why some guy was trying to kill them? All because of some woman who they had never even met and because she died trying to save them?

__

I would never let myself go like…Squall stopped himself there, he had let himself go like that to save Rinoa. He would have done anything to get her back.

"No woman is worth that much," Squall felt the daggers Quistis gave him as soon as the words fell from his lips.

"This one was. To all of us," Vincent closed his eyes, permitting the image of Aeris to enter his mind.

What would she think if she saw them all now? Would she be pleased? Highly unlikely, probably more pissed off than anything. Maybe horrified that Cloud was doing this all for her.

"I doubt that this woman want all this death," Squall sipped his coffee, trying not to think about how bitter it tasted.

"When it gets to a certain point, you just don't care anymore. You tell yourself that it's for the good of the planet," Vincent admitted, "Cloud was in love with her and when she died, he…he became different. Even after we saved the world from Meteor, he still wanted to meet her."

Why did that word sound so familiar to Quistis? The words and names should mean nothing to her but they kept niggling at the back of her mind. It was like she should know this story and the main characters in it.

Even her captor was vaguely familiar, like she had meet him before this.

She listened, feeling like If she did, she might learn more about why she was feeling this.

Vincent smiled sadly, "So, we went on a quest. To stop Jenova from rising and destroying our world. So Cloud would be with Aeris. That meant that we had to kill all those who were associated with the Shinra. When that didn't work, we actually manipulated time itself and we leapt from time to time, forever looking for the one that would cause the change of our past and future."

Squall blinked, they had actually achieved time compression. Without the use of a sorceress and it hadn't caused the world to collapse in on itself. Quite a feat to manage.

Quistis voiced his thoughts, as though she had read them but she must of came to the same conclusion.

"You're talking about time compression. How can you do that?"

"Something called Huge Materia," Vincent clarified further, "Mixed in with some Holy and life stream."

He saw the blank looks on the faces of the two teens, "Never mind. It's magic."

"Magic that we shouldn't of been messing around with," Cid Highwind's voice entered through the silence.

Vincent span out of his chair, automatically going for his weapon but never had the chance to as he was pushed to the ground with surprising force. Cid leaned on his chest with his weight, placing a thin dagger at the base of Vincent's chin.

"Morning Vincent," Cid hissed.


	14. time compression? what's wrong with the ...

I will get round to Cloud and co actually meeting up with the young SeeDs

**Fire Cave, Balamb**

He felt saddened at the death of the man in front of him. All the man had wanted was to be forgiven for his part in this terrible saga and to find the peace he so rightly deserved. He and AVALANCHE should have been a few chapters in a age old book in history yet the group had refused to be buried in time.

They had taken it apon themselves to change the fabric of time so one woman could live. Hundreds of people had died so far in the vain mission that seemed to go on for what felt like an eternity. No matter who Cloud killed, she would be destined to die.

He didn't understand as to why Cloud was doing this. If it was for revenge, then why didn't he travel into the Lifestream and duke it out with the man who had caused the death. Why didn't Cloud take it like a man and fight him? Killing innocent people would never bring her back, no matter how hard he wanted it.

While he, himself, had been a monster during the last few years of his life, he had never intentionaly went out to kill children. Never caused the death of one with his weapon.

Before the planet had sent him out to act as a messanger and an observer, he had spoken to Aeris. Asking if she knew why Cloud had done this and how he could be stopped. The young half Cetra seemed to be at a loss. She felt appalled at the actions that were being done in her name.

"What do we do now?" one of his new charges brought him back to the current present, the young male called Irvine if he recalled the boy's name correctly.

Sephiroth rubbed his chin, he didn't know. How would he? He had been sent as a messanger to tell Cid that he did have an ally of sorts to help him in this world. Babysitting a group of teenagers had never featured at all on his C.V at the Shinra, though it did feel like it when he had been given the new trainees from the SOLDIER academy.

All he knew was that he needed to get out of the Fire Cavern, the surrounding area reminding exactly where he had spent a few centuries before finally admitting to who he was and finally being accepted into the Promised Land. The occupants of the fire land had shown him the hell he had caused and then some.

He would never forget the scenes they had shown him...but his own personal demons was not the one they needed to be saved from. How far would Cloud go to save Aeris this time?

Cloud had atually attempted to go to the source of the problem. He had tried to kill Lucrecia and Hojo in their childhood but that proved fruitless. Vincent had stopped him, starting the cause of the rift between the two men. Both men entering into a bitter stalemate when Vincent told him that if it hadn't of been for Hojo, they would never have met and Cloud would never have known Aeris.

"I don't know," Sephiroth finally managed, "I really don't know. Staying here would be too dangerous."

Irvine raised an eyebrow, "Do you even know what the hell is going on? Who the hell destroyed Garden?"

"Those two questions I can answer," Sephiroth turned round, "First one, somebody wants you dead. They feel by killing you, they can bring back the one person they love most and stop the birth of a creature called Jenova. Second, the same person, was responsible for the destruction of your Garden and the death of this man here."

"Spike," Irvine recalled, hating how he had hidden in the closet while his friends were out dying and protecting the Garden.

Sephiroth looked blank for a long second, who in the name of the heavens was Spike? Not one member of AVALANCHE was called that...oh, wait...it did bring a face to mind. Cloud Strife.

Rinoa took hold of Sephiroth's upper arm, "What about Squall and Quistis? Was he responsible for their deaths too?"

The former war general looked at the hand as though it was a snake, his eyes wide. It had been a while since anyone had last touched in him in anyway amd he found that old habits and feelings couldn't be removed by death. He still hated being touched with a renewed passion.

He peeled the offending hand off his limb and gave her an odd smile, "No, he was responsible for their deaths but something changed that. Vincent has altered time so that those two are still alive...though I don't know for how long."

The answer seemed to appease but worry the young woman all at the same time. Altering time? That was hard to do, if not impossible to even attempt. Time compression was not something that could be done easily and it would mean the end of the world but if she was to believe this man, a guy going to the name of Vincent had changed the past.

Sephiroth thought a little deeper into the answer he had gave her. It was true that Vincent had altered time but was it enough? Had he done just enough to keep the teens alive or was that just some wishful thinking on his part? Also, would the quiet man contact Cid and join forces in another vain attempt to keep them alive?

"So, where are they?" Rinoa pressed, if Squall was alive, then it was down to the remaining SeeDs to try and mount a rescue operation. No matter how dire the situation.

The stranger frowned, "...That I don't know yet. Vincent really isn't one of those people who divulges information unless it is really nessercary."

The sniper from Galbadia Garden crossed his arms, "Then I suggest ya call him and ask him. We're not going anywhere until we know Squall and Quistis is safe."

_You have got to be kidding me,_ Sephiroth resisted the ever present urge to slap his forehead, _His own life is in danger and he wants to know where the other two are?_

Another thought struck him, Barret Wallace and Red XIII were still on the island. Were they waiting for the remaining survivors to make a mistake and show their whereabouts or were they waiting just in case Squall and his new friends would make an appearence?

It's a few hours walk to the town, he frowned, trying to think of a viable escape plan. Many of his impromto charges were wounded and scared to even think about leaving the safe confines of the Fire Cave.

"Staying here is far to dangerous," Sephiroth stated as he shrugged off his long coat, " We have to leave."

The statement only got a few scared looks and a couple of disapproving snorts from Irvine. Not one of them wanted to leave, did they think that by hiding, they could escape death?

"Staying here is only prolonging death, dragging it out and it's only going to kill all those you hold dear," Sephiroth handed his coat to Rinoa, "Put this on."

Rinoa looked at the article of clothing, "Why?"

"Cloud has left two of his friends on the island and it's not going to be long before they think about searching this place," the messanger from the planet shared.

"But if they have destroyed the Garden and killed nearly everyone," Irvine gripped his weapon tighter, not feeling to confident when the silver haired being gave him a dangerous look, "Why leave someone here? Doesn't he realise that he's pretty much wiped out any resistence to his plans."

Sephiroth sighed, "Where have you been for the past few minutes? I told you, he wants you and your friends dead. The fact that were talking about escaping proves that there is still some form of a resistence. You and the young woman are still alive. As is Squall and Quistis. Zell is alive...though his language is probably going to be something dire when you join him."

_Why hasn't he mentioned Selphie?_ the sniper grabbed Sephiroth by the front of his shirt, enjoying for a brief second the utter surprise on the pale features.

"What about Selphie? What's going down in Esthar?" the teen demanded.

To lie and save those alive...why is being evil so easy? You could lie to your heart's content, Sephiroth shrugged, the young girl Selphie...she hadn't made much of an impact in the grand scheme of things.

The planet hadn't shared every piece of information regarding the six teens with him. Squall and his sorceress had made the largest difference to the planet but he hadn't been told why. Zell and Quistis, again, they had been successful but Irvine and Selphie...time seemed to have forgotten them.

"If she's in Esthar, she won't see the morning," Sephiroth pulled away from him, "and neither will you if we remain in here."

"Then we go and rescue her," Irvine stood a little straighter, trying not to allow the silver haired man intimidate him.

Hitting below the belt was not a thing Sephiroth normally did but he did promise Cid that he would keep any survivors he found alive. What the boy was wanting to do was a suicide mission.

"I don't think we'll find a lot of closets for you to hide in along the way," Sephiroth shot right back, hating how he suddenly felt bad for saying that.

The young sorceress slipped on the jacket, a frown gracing her usually open and friendly face. It looked like the silver haired stranger didn't catch the orginal question and now he and Irvine were getting into a verbal fight with each other. She gave the man a funny look, the inside of the coat was cool, almost cold, as though the man who had been wearing it hadn't been inside the cave for the best of a the day.

"Actually," she pushed the weird feeling aside, "back to the question I asked before, why should I put this on?"

Sephiroth gave Rinoa a quick glance, sparing Irvine any further thought. He had given her his jacket for one purpose. The girl was still in her nightie and he wasn't about to let her die from catching a cold.

"We're going to be tavelling," he muttered, "We're going to get a lot of funny looks if we stroll into the town looking like slumber party rejects."

"What about the two guards you mentioned?" a young SeeD asked, his eyes locked onto Sephiroth's green orbs as though he was hypnotized, "I mean, they're not going to allow us the chance to wander on down to Balamb, are they?"

That graced the group gathered with a gueniune smile, "Oh, I think that when they see me, they won't think twice about you."

**Deling City, Cafe**

The tension could have been cut with a knife, Squall watched in fascination at the scene. His captor had been caught off guard and was now flat on his back. The blonde attacker seemed hesitant to actually performing any violent actions in front of the cafe patrons.

Was this Cloud? The guy who was trying so deperately to save the his one true love from her fate? Whoever he was, he looked like he was barely managing to keep one hell of a temper in check.

Waitresses paused nervously at the counter, cups of coffee seemed to pour almost in slow motion and time slowed to an almost standstill. Woud anyone of the customers currently eating or drinking even try to defend the fallen man who would they just hide behind whatever booth they were sitting in or paper they had?

The knife never seemed to waver or shake, it was pressed flush under Vincent's pale jaw. The raven haired warrior's eyes never flickered from the sky blue eyes of his assailant.

_He killed the last guy with no hesitation_, Squall edged his hand slowly, trying to catch Quistis's attention, _Why hasn't he done the same with this guy?_

They could use this sudden diversion as an opportunity to escape. Why should they even bargain with a man who claimed to know the way of thier deaths? No one could predict the future, you couldn't change it. Just like you couldn't change the past, all you could do was affect the present.

But here they were, in a small cafe, with a man who possibly shouldn't even be alive if anything was to be believed. The man had been used in an experiment, locked away in a coffin and then released over three decades later only to find that the world had gone to hell in a hand casket and was being threatened by something called Jenova and her son. The last of a race called the Cetra or the Ancients had sacrificed herself to activate something called Holy so the planet could live and now her boyfriend had gone nuts and is trying to kill everyone in connection with the creation of the monster called Jenova...and that all happened over a thousand or so years ago.

Squall Leonheart had acutally laughed out loud when Vincent had shared those bits of information. He wasn't sure if was through his shot nerves or because he found this whole situation amusing but it scared the living daylights out of him. He rarely laughed at anything but to listen to this man's disturbing story and laugh...

Vincent at the time had narrowed his eyes and looked like he was ready to rip Squall's vocal cords from his throat. The dark haired warrior had given him a cold smile and pushed the teen ahead, causing the normally graceful teen to lose his footing and stumble.

_I could have sworn that I had taken an aspirin a few days back_, Squall thought as he recalled the past events, _At least things can't get any worse._

His voice of reason spoke up, _Even you know that you've just jinxed yourself._

"This is fucking insane..." Squall muttered as he caught Quistis's eyes.

His lifetime friend seemed to mimic the same thought. Her face hidden partly due to the way she was wearing her hair. She never wore it down, it was too annoying and just to impratical to maintain.

Their current sitiuation, if it wasn't for the fact that they were currently present in it, would have had Squall believing Irvine had slipped something into his drink.

Quistis shifted to the edge of her seat, waiting for the moment to bolt for safety but found that she wasn't ready for leaving. Not yet anyway, the blonde male hadn't even glanced in their direction. His attention purely focused on the man he had pinned to the ground.

If this man had really been the enemy, he wouldn't have been standing right now. Not after the way she had witnessed the coldness of the murder Vincent had commited. Did he know his attacker?

Vincent took slow deep breaths, wondering if Cid had felt the death of Reeve as he had and had automaticlly assumed that Vincent had caused the passing. Though it raised a question, why hadn't he felt his one time allie's presence in the city? All summons had a link to each other. the strongest link formed between the three dragons. whenever one was present, the other two could feel it and vice versa.

His own summon, Hades, said nothing in the void were the summons resided, merely waiting to be called into battle. The dark summon knew it wouldn't be long before it would battle the likes of Alexander and the mighty Knights of the Round. It's skeletal face unreadable as it stirred the potent magic it was forever brewing. The powerful summon did look up as it recognized a fellow summon was in the nearby area.

"Morning? Is that the only thing you're going to say after all these years?" Vincent managed to offer, knowing full well how angry this man could get if something bit him hard enough.

Cid spared a quick look to the two seated teens, his blue eyes lingering for a long moment on the young woman. She looked incredibly familair in a spooky way...her eyes...her features screamed at him for attention but so did the form currently squirming ever so slightly under him.

"...You're right," Cid offered Vincent a pleasant smile, "What was I thinking?"

One thing that Vincent had learned over his time in AVALANCHE was that when Cid smiled like that, something or someone was going to get his or her ass kicked. however, you could never tell if it was going to be a verbal or physical one.

"As you can see, they are safe," he allowed Cid the time to give them a longer second glance, frowning a little when he saw the look of amazement flash in the blue eyes, "I kept my word."

That simple answer seemed to curb the temper somewhat but not enough, "Where's Cloud? The hell is Yuffie?"

"Last I heard, Balamb. Their next target would be...I think it's Esthar. Sephroth said something about the city without water," the former Turk gave a releived sigh when the blade seemed to lose it's edge slightly. Allowing him the chance to swallow.

"Why are you in Deling? Are you really that goddamn stupid to be out in the open like this?" Cid hissed, "Cloud has spies everywhere on this damn planet."

Vincent placed his human hand of Cid's wrist, moving the knife further away from his throat. Cid offered no resistence, it seemed he was more docile than he was showing. More upset than angry. Also, what seemed to lift his soul, Cid deemed him to be trust worthy.

"I was telling them why this was happening," he explained calmly, "I was trying to get them to safety."

_Liar!_ Chaos called from the back, _You were going to lead them straight to the lion's den._

The answer seemed to curb Cid's temper further. It meant that Cloud and the others were travelling in the opposite direction. Survival for the remaining teens were looking up. The fact that he had now Vincent on his side meant he wasn't going to be facing this alone.

He was still trying to figure out why he shouldn't punch the crap out of him though. He had been left in this world, alone and without aid. No one had tried to reach him, not any of his so called friends who claimed they still believed in him. Why should he still his knife?

Though the quiet man had remained true to his word, he had protected and watched over her. Had until she had been killed when the Garden had been destroyed.

Zell's relieved voice once again seemed to bring him back to his senses, "Squall?! Quistis?! You...you guys are still alive!"

Cid blinked in surprise.Quistis? His Quistis? She was still alive and was the young woman sitting at the table? That would explain why she looked so familair...she looked so much like Shera, in her younger years. His daughter...Vincent had kept his word. He had stayed with her after all these years and she was still alive. Cloud and Yuffie hadn't found her.

Squall frowned, ignoring the pain that was now a dull pain. Of course they were still alive. Why wouldn't they be? They had been kidnapped but other than the slap he had received from Vincent, otherwise unharmed.

"Yeah...what the hell are you doing in Deling?" Squall slowly stood up, waiting for Vincent's soft voice to tell him to sit back down.

The tattooed teen didn't look like normally did. He looked tired, his eyes red and puffy. He wasn't bouncing around like he had been strapped to rocket. His attitude was subdued. To all who knew the young man, that was a worrying way for him to be.

"You mean...you...you don't know?"

Vincent strained to see the teen, Cid blocking any view he had as he remained on top of him. However, when Cid shot him a foul look, he had a feeling that he knew what the 'don't know' part of the conversation was. He hadn't actually gotten around to telling his two charges that thier home had been destroyed.

_On your to-do list was it?_ Hellmasker spoke up, _...can't see why you wouldn't tell 'em though? I mean, you don't usually save people's feelings do you?_

_Shut up_, the orginal owner of the mind hissed back, _They didn't need to know_.

_Hmm,_ was all the masked demon muttered before joining the other demons.

Quistis's voice could be heard in the almost silent cafe, every one of the patrons had given the group their full attention. She hated the almost silent and deathly tension that would fall when someone would finish speaking.

"Zell, what happened?"

Zell refused to answer, he still didn't want to believe that it had happened. Rinoa and Irvine had been killed...how could Squall and Quistis not know that? How could Squall act like nothing had happen and that he didn't have a clue?

"You mean you really don't know?" Zell asked cautiosly.

Squall stalked over to him, "Zell...if something has happened to the Garden...to Rinoa, I need to know."

"Your Garden's been destroyed," the blonde stranger offered with sympathy, "I don't think anyone survived but this is one of the damn few times where I want to be proved wrong."

_Destroyed? No...no. No way_, the brunette leader shook his head, _Garden couldn't be destroyed. It just wasn't possible to do._

Balamb Garden had been through so much, surviving a missle attack, time compression, a battle for leadership and the Galbadian Garden attacking and not once did they fall. It just wasn't feasible or possible...Irvine and Rinoa wouldn't allow it to happen. They would fight tooth and nail for it, just like all the other SeeD members.

He looked for the shake of the head from Zell, the words he needed to hear to deny that statement just made. He waited and found his heart sinking to a new level. His stomach tying itself in knots as Zell offered no words, only looking away when Squall tried to find the truth.

Cid removed himself from Vincent, offering the downed man a hand. It was taken by Vincent's metal hand but the grip wasn't harsh or hard in anyway. It was loose enough to allow movement but tight enough to pull himself up with.

The former pilot took a careful step to Squall, "Hey...I'm sure she's okay. I have someone who's looking for survivors. He'll make sure they're okay."

Quistis stood transfixed at Cid, wondering if he was going to introduce himself. He had looked surprised when Zell had said her name. Would perhaps Vincent share the name with them?

"You don't even trust 'im Cid," Zell clenched his fist, still angry about not being able to go back and help his friends when they needed him.

_His name's Cid..._Quistis thought, she didn't want to raise her hopes but she didn't really want to know the answer either. If it was her father, then she had so many questions for him but she chided herself.

Her friends could be dead and here she was, thinking about herself. Squall looked like his world had just collapsed in on itself and she was worried that she might be disappointed. Not a very SeeD way to act.

Cid nodded, "Faith is one of those things that we need right now. Hope as well, so I'm hoping he finds them and takes them to a safe place."

"You're trusting Sephiroth?" Vincent blinked in surprise, "No offence but I wouldn't trust him with a paper bag, let alone a group of children."

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend," Cid spat out, "At least he actually offered to help out. He and the damn planet wants this to end."

"And I don't?" Vincent shot back, allowing anger to seep through.

"You've had plenty of time to actually pull out from the madness. The only man who had the balls to actually face Cloud is dead and you claim that you want this to end, " Cid crossed his arms, getting extremely close to nerves that he normally wouldn't go near but he was angry. Why did Vincent see fit now to actually intervene when he had so many chances before?

"You're nothing but a chicken," Cid hissed, "If you really did want this to stop, you would have went with me, instead of hiding."

Vincent shook his head, "If I had went with you, Cloud would never have allowed us to live. By staying I gave you and your child a chance of survival."

Both men drew out guns almost in time with one another, the muzzles pointed at each others forehead. Their eyes locked and not once did they blink. Tempers had risen and both men were not going to back down. Vincent slowly looked at the gun Cid had pointed at him, the pilot had always preffered powerful handguns if he was forced to use them.

"Some chance," Cid spat, "I had to leave my daughter with a woman I barely knew, all because I couldn't take the chance that Cloud wouldn't come looking to finish off what he started."

Quistis stepped into the fray, hoping that they would both listen to reason and not kill each other. If both men wanted to keep a low profile, then this certainly wasn't the way to do it. They might as well had a large sign saying who they were.

She placed a shaky hand on Cid's shoulder, "This isn't the time to be hashing out old battles."

Cid frowned, she even had the same soft tone Shera had. Normally, he didn't miss his old life but when he had laid eyes on Quistis...it brought the memories back to him. She was right though, it wasn't the time or place to be discussing this.

He holstered his weapon, stepping back from Vincent. How much time had they wasn't and what undue attention had the caused towards themselves? How much damage did they just created?

"Damn, hate it other people are right. We should get the hell outta here," the pilot flashed a smile at the Quistis, he had so much to tell her and he might not even have a chance to.

"We're going to the Shumi Tribe right?" Cid watched in growing concern when Vincent shook his head.

"No, we're going to Esthar," Vincent stated as he walked away from them, "but I know a short cut. We might be able to warn them or at least save some lives."

Cid frowned, short cut? There wasn't any short cuts to Esthar from Deling City. It was a rather long walk from the bridge at Fishermans Horizon and that usually lasted for about a day. He didn't mean travelling the way Cloud would use if he really wanted to surprise his victims by causing a rift through time and space.

Time compression...the only method of travel that Cid ranked among the worst to do.

"I really hate that way..." the pilot moaned as he ushered the teens out of the door, ignoring the voices of the patrons and the wails of police sirens.


	15. i'm not just a goth babysitter ya know

**Fire Cave**

Sephiroth slowly stepped outside the safety of the fire cave, wondering when and where his former enemies would show their faces. His long silver hair brushed softly agaisnt his shoulders and cheeks as he gazed upon the almost deathly silent night air of Balamb island.

The island had a strange peaceful quality to it and he found himself almost wishing that he had been born into this time frame and not to the one he had been forced into. Perhaps he might have been some respected ambassador or hell, even a farmer of some sorts but not a puppet to some deluded alien, hell bent on world domination.

Would Barret and Red XIII find him first or would he have the honor himself? Would he show just how strong he had became or would he once again be defeated at the hands of his foes?

_I can't allow that..._he thought with a grim look at his charges, _I can't fail them this time. They are far to young to witness the horror that we have seen over the past few decades._

He gripped his sword, hoping that he wouldn't have to use it. Skilled as he was, he wasn't as fast as a speeding bullet. Were the rest of his charges able bodied warriors or just barely out of training? Had any of them spilled blood in actual battle or were they just waiting for the big test that would prove they were SeeDs?

It had been a surprise to all concerned when Squall and his friends had actaully managed to defeat the sorceress from the future. The planet had actually given them a very small chance of survival, almost sending out it's own small team of elite warriors to help aid them in the task.

He had been less than impressed to learn that Irvine Kinneas, sniper of the six young heroes, had hidden in a closet while his allies had fallen all around him. Wishing that the normally stoic and calm Squall would lead them all to safety.

Squall would be the one to lead them but to victory? Sephiroth was not so sure. Fate seemed to have other plans and designs for the strong gunblader. Did the planet feel that he could actually take Cloud on in a battle? Did it think that his friends could defeat the threat that AVALANCHE presented?

If he was honest with himself and to those he was now travelling with, he was doubtful. Cloud had learned new moves and tactics over the past few centuries and Sephiroth could only speculate as to how powerful he had became. Did he now rival his own skills or was he still in with a chance if the pair came head to head?

_He kicked our arse when we last fought him_, a voice stated from within, _what makes you so damn confident that he wouldn't do it again?_

_I'm not...but I did teach him...or rather I taught Zack everything I knew. Cloud knows everything he did so, hopefully, I might be able to stand my own agaisnt him. If it boils down to that but I feel that young Squall will want the pleasure of culling Cloud_, he returned his gaze back to the group hundled closely together.

Sephiroth had spoken to Aeris at length about the young teens and about Cloud. Had he actually hoped that the extremly intelligent young woman would have an answer to the problems or had he been wishing against a falling star?

Aeris had came up with nothing, telling him only of what he should be doing. Telling him that he was only to deliver a message and then get out again. He was to do nothing that would change the events that were going to unfold. So far, he had managed to keep up one part of the order.

He had delivered the message to Cid but he had seen how distraught Zell had been when his home had been destroyed by Cloud and the possible threat to his home town...he wasn't a monster. If it boiled down to it, then he would gladly take up his sword and battle Cloud and the remaining members of AVALANCHE one on one.

"Why the hell should we trust that guy? I mean, how do we know that he isn't working for them?" Irvine whispered softly to Rinoa, "We don't even know his freaking name!"

Rinoa chewed her bottom lip, he was right, they didn't know who they were travelling with and he seemed to hold all the cards on survival at the moment. Not something she was too keen on.

_What does it matter if it's a complete stranger or Squall leading the group to safety? As long as they are safe, that's all that matters right? _the voice of resaon piped up, _if he can help us, that's all that matters._

The young sorceress stopped, "Excuse me? Sir...?"

She would get a straight answer from this guy, she was sick and tired of staring at him. Sick of the familiar feeling that she kept getting when she gazed into the man's glowing emerald eyes. Did she know this guy or was her mind playing tricks on her?

The silver haired man in front turned round, "Yes?"

He gave her a glance that chilled her to her core...or was it just his eyes that Rinoa found so startling, making her avert her gaze. The look he gave her was one of mild amusement but his eyes told her that he wasn't happy for the intrusion on his thoughts.

_Great, scare her into silence, _his mind laughed at him, _try and be a little bit more child friendl. They're scared._

Sephiroth softened his tone, "What's the matter?"

"What's your name?" Rinoa ignored the stones that were pressing against her barefeet.

"Huh? Oh...um...Sephiroth," the silver haired man stuttered, hadn't he given them that snippet of information?

The young woman took in the information quickly and held out her hand, "I'm Rinoa, pleased to meet you Sephiroth."

Something about the name bothered her as it sounded so familiar. Everything about this man seemed odd. Why was his coat so cool and why did his eyes glow?

Sephiroth smiled at the sorceress as he took her hand, this child had no fear of him. Granted she knew nothing about him but she had been more accepting of him and more trusting than that of Irvine.

Grudgingly, Irvine held out his hand, his eyes narrowing as he took in Sephiroth's lean frame. No man could have that colour of eyes and he was obviously very secure about who's team he batted for with his long hair.

"Irvine," the sharpshooter watched with mild interest as Sephiroth slowly took the hand, "Thanks for helping us."

The sniper was given a rather off smile as Sephiroth shook his hand. His green eyes looking off to the distance as he spotted something. Irvine turned round, had he spotted one of the Garden's attackers?

"You lot stay here," Sephiroth ordered as he let go of Irvine's hand, "I have to go and see someone for a second."

He ignored all the forms of complaints and scared whispers as he strode confidently over to the small forest. Did the planet not think he was capable of delivering a message or were they afraid that he would go AWOL?

"You should have left by now," the woman called from behind a tree, "Do you know how much trouble you're causing?"

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, allowing the young woman to have the annoyance in her voice. His mind telling him that she had every right to be. He should have returned to the planet and accepted his new mission but he had stayed. Honour and his word was something he still held onto with a fierce passion.

He crossed his arms, "Not enough if the powers that be only sent you."

The young woman came out from her hiding place, her normally tied back hair hanging loose around her shoulders. Her face slightly flushed as she walked over to him.

"Come back and we'll forget about this," the messenger asked, "and it is not open for discussion."

The former Shinra employee shook his head, he would not leave. Not after he had just witnessed the death of Reeve, he had made a promise that he would keep the survivors safe from harm.

The messenger rubbed her nose, knowing how stubborn this man could be. She wasn't sure if it was because Sephiroth was wanting a grudge match against Cloud or if it was because he had a hidden agenda. Whatever the reason, she could not allow him to stay here.

"Sephiroth," she took a deep breath, even if he was own the side of the planet, the man in front of her still scared her.

No matter how many times she spoke with him, all she could see was the sneer he had given Cloud and the flash of pain that had cut through her chest as his sword tore through. He was pleasant enough to talk to when he had been cleansed of the alien cells in his body but she could feel how uncomfortable he was around her, he still had the memories of all the deaths he had caused. A rather painful reminder of his past life.

A silence fell around them, the messenger looked at the young teens that Sephiroth had taken charge of. They looked so innocent and so frail. The strength to fight this battle didn't seem to be in them. A girl with blonde streaks in her fringe locked eyes with her, so that was the Jenova decendant...or at least one of those who had aquired her powers over the many passing centuries.

Did Sephiroth know that or was he running with only what little he had been told? She knew that the warrior would cause no end of trouble if he actually discovered that he wasn't informed of everything. He had been trying so hard over the past few years to prove that he could behave and that he was truly a good person.

Could telling him that he was protecting someone who had Jenova skills tip him over the edge that he had walked away from? Would he do anything for that girl if she actually decided to bend his will for her own gain? In time the girl would figure out what she was truly capable of and the messanger was scared that it would be soon, far to soon for the sorceress and Sephiroth to cope with.

The messenger stepped back out of instinct when Sephiroth moved towards her and she caught the look of hurt in his eyes for a brief second. Even knowing he was on her side caused a small part of her to scream everytime he was near her, because of what he was, of what he had done to her and the planet.

_It wasn't his fault...he was innocent. He wasn't incontrol of his actions, _she told herself firmly but found she wouldn't go any nearer than arm's length.

"You still don't trust me..." Sephiroth whispered in a voice much softer than anyone had heard before, he lowered his eyes.

_It's still to soon, _the young woman thought as she slowly extended a hand, _I just need a little more time to get used to who you really are._

"No...it's just....," she sighed, how could she answer that? She couldn't, at least not yet.

Sephiroth stepped back, "I can't leave, Aeris. Not yet."

"That's not a decision you or I can make," Aeris whispered, "You have to come with me."

The silver haired warrior was walking away when she had said that, his head lowered. Was this something he would have done if he had been fully human and alive? Ignoring the needs of the one for the needs of the many?

Aeris smiled sadly as she watched him walk, "Sephiroth...you walk away and I might not be able to help you. The trouble you would be in isn't worth it."

Sephiroth turned partly, "Saving the lives of children, keeping my word and getting to kick Cloud's arse...I think it is."

The last Cetra shook her head, "The planet will stop you, you know that. No matter how great you think the cause is, you cannot interfere."

_Do I let Cloud and the others continue with this warfare or do I help Cid and the others end this nightmare once and for all? Is there really any question in what I should do? _Sephiroth mulled over the options he had been presented with, save lives and be damned for eternity or live with the knowledge that he had the power to do something and did nothing?

"Let me ask you this," Sephiroth called back to Aeris, "Once Cloud realises that killing them won't bring you back, who do you think is next on his list? He's going to go straight to the source and kill those who are on the Council until one of them says yes. God knows who else he's gonna kill while he's down there."

"They'll send someone out to get you back home," Aeris responded, knowing she was in a losing battle. She had never seen him so filled with passion about something.

"I already have to avoid Barret and Red on the island," a flame of anger had been sparked in Sephiroth, "Avoiding the morons that the Council call their elite, won't be to hard."

"Sephiroth...they will stop you," Aeris took a step to follow him, he didn't realise just how serious the situation had became.

"They'll have a helluva fight on their hands," Sephiroth looked at her with a new passion burning in his green eyes.

Aeris bowed her head, she didn't need Sephiroth to tell her that fact. She knew he would fight til the death to stay on this planet but was his renewed passion his own or had the young sorceress's own feelings began to filter through to him?

That was worrying...the man had barely begun to get used to his own emotions after having them locked away from him for so long because of Hojo and the Jenova cells in his form but to experience the emotions of a young scared girl as well?

"This is going to be interesting," she muttered softly as she headed away from the forest.

**Esthar...**

Selphie watched the setting sun with a large smile on her face. She loved the sunsets in this city, especially from the place where she had been sitting. It was so peaceful, so tranquil, it was easy to forget that the world existed.

It had been Squall who had introduced her to this small hiding spot, not by choice though. Selphie had followed the young SeeD leader on one of his many disappearing acts while in the city. When she had found him, he had been gazing at the horizon, a sad smile etched on his face.

He never told her why he had one, not that she truly expected him to but he hadn't chased her away. He even allowed her to sit with him, not one of them said anything to the other. They sat for a long time, Selphie actually enjoying the silence or did she just enjoy the fact that Squall had allowed her to sit with him?

She rarely sat with the quiet boy, wondering if it was because they were so differently matched in personalities or was it because he really didn't know what to say to her? He always managed to avoid all the conversations regarding the Garden Festival and anything connected to it.

Was that how he saw her? Just as the bubbly festival girl and not someone he could have serious talks with?

A dark cloud moved along the ground in the distance and Selphie stood up, breaking her out of her thoughts. Clouds didn't travel that slowly along the ground and they sure as hell didn't move on the ground. Whatever it was, it was huge and it was making it's way to the city.

_That's interesting, _the bubbly teen thought, _what's going on? _

She went on her tip toes, "Just what is that?"

If she was a pessimistic person, she would assumed the worst. Luckily for her, she wasn't and she always knew that Squall would be the voice of reason but something niggled at her. Something told her that she should assume the worst this time. The exact reason seemed to elude her though.

She turned round, wondering if the Esthar soldiers had spotted the moving darkness heading for the city. Surely if she had, they would have too. The usual hustle and bustle of the city greeted her ears as she listened for the wail of the siren, not hearing it made her stomach tie itself in knots.

_That should make me feel better...not hearing the siren but it's making me feel even more nervous, _Selphie gave the ever nearing dark cloud one final glance before making her way to the palace.

**20 minutes later...outside Esthar...**

The landscape surrounding Esthar had proved to be nothing more than a barren wasteland, bones of monsters and long dead warriors littered the way.

Twenty years ago, Yuffie had long forgotten the way to where the shield had failed and started to flicker. It had taken Squall a few hours to do something that all the long dead fighters a lifetime ago had searched for days for.

She and the army that followed her wouldn't have that problem. The shield had been left down, allowing all who travelled a chance to see the splendor and magnificence of it. It gave off the impression that the ruler was egotistical and vain while the opposite was true.

The man was...one of a kind. He had faith and trust in everyone he knew and all those he never. Always ready to help without thinking about the consequences until after he had performed the actions. He had changed the planet by overthrowing Adel and had came with the plan that had saved the planet from the future.

Someone should have told him that his efforts would have been in vain. The city was about to be destroyed by the hell born army and none of it's patrons would be left alive.

She wondered where Tifa had gotten to, the older woman stating that she had need time to think and had returned to the place where they learned if their attempts at resurrection had been successful. Tifa looked like she was losing her stomach for this eternal fight to bring back Aeris.

Would Tifa even welcome the flower girl back into the group? Aeris had always had Cloud's affection in a way that she could never have and would that cause friction between them?

_Is that why you're having seconds thoughts Tifa? Do you not want to bring her back?_ Yuffie paused for a few minutes, trying to catch her breath. She really did miss her old life, picking on stupid tourists that foolishly crossed her path.

"We're now at the city," a soldier informed her, "When do we attack?"

Yuffie chewed on her lip, Cloud had ordered as soon as they had reached the city, they were to attack. Here she was, she had the chance to allow the Esthar soldiers a chance to give some form of resistence agaisnt the army that was poised to destroy the city.

"Ma'am?" the soldier pressed.

"Now."


	16. i know i'm going to die for talking to y...

**Timber**

Cloud stepped off the train, taking the time to look around the small town of Timber. What was the quickest way to get to the television station? He didn't know the town, it was like he was a tourist. People who were entering the station giving him strange looks as he headed out of the station.

It was quiet, trains were all pulling in for the night and the last ones were leaving, heading to Balamb where they would spend the night. Nobody was around to ask for directions, apart from the local drunk that had fallen asleep under the large sign at the stairs. The town gave him a rather faint homesick feeling but like most of his emotions, he threw them back into the deep pit that had grown in his heart.

His footsteps echoed in the sleeping town, it was just cold enough to see his breath and he took the few peaceful minutes to actually watch it and blow out a few deep cleansing breaths. He enjoyed how the cold air stung at the back of his throat, it made him feel clean.

_It shoudn't be long before you and I are together again, _Cloud thought with a smile, _they can only hide in so many places before running out of allies. Even if we have to kill everyone on this planet, I'll do it. Just to be with you, it'd be worth it._

It would be worth it, to him at least. He would finally have what he wanted and nobody would get hurt. Everything would be as it should be, no Sephiroth killing the entire town of Nibelhiem, no Zack being hurt, no split personality, the thousands of people killed in Midgar when Meteor fell would still be alive.

_No Vincent being awoken from his hellish nightmare, _a voice countered, _Cid would never have gotten his dream of space flight or Red XIII finding out his father wasn't a traitor._

Cloud smiled quizzically, "That wouldn't happen."

"None of what would be happening young man?" an older polite voice interrupted.

Cloud span round, his smile dropping fast as he clocked on to who was standing right in front of him. It seemed the gods were finally smiling on him. The ex-SOLDIER laughed inwardly, if the planet didn't want this death, then why did it keep throwing these rolls?

"Absolutely nothing," he fought back the evil smile that threatened to give his plan away, "Listen, I'm new to this town and I heard that a guy called Cid Kramer is staying around here. I'm an old...student from Balamb Garden and I've got some really bad news to tell him."

The gentleman frowned, the young man didn't look like any student he had ever encountered in the sleepy Garden but then, there was a time when students could come and go as they pleased. Perhaps the young man just failed to attain SeeDship and had dropped out.

He pushed his silver rimmed glasses up his nose, "I'm Cid Kramer...what's happened?"

"Ah jeez man," Cloud placed a concerned hand on the headmaster's shoulder, "Tell me you've heard?"

The young man couldn't help but laugh mentally as he saw the look of panic flash on the round face of the headmaster, this was to funny for him to even think about. He had sent Barret and Red to look for the man and here he was. Standing right in front of him and no one was around to witness the death of the man who had created the SeeD army.

Oh well, it looked like the planet was going to witness his death and anyone in Timber would get to watch it on the big T.V that was positioned right outside the station. It was too perfect, he could hold this man to ransom. The young SeeD leader would feel honour bound to go and rescue the aging headmaster.

"It's the...it's the Garden," Cloud feigned horror, "some...some freaking loony's just tried to kill everyone in it!"

Cloud turned round, unable to keep a straight face. The look on the man's face should have made him feel sorry but it kept causing him to laugh. He shook his head, knowing he would have to keep up the charade if he was going to get the headmaster to the station for his first and last television broadcast.

Cid Kramer's eyes widened, "Oh no! Is everyone alright? God...I..."

"I dunno...I was walking by the area when I heard this almighty crash and the guys screaming," Cloud raised his voices a couple of octaves, hoping his acting was convincing enough.

"I have to get to the Garden straight away..." the founder of SeeD wrung his hands, panic eating at his heart. He should never have left the Garden, the students must be scared out of their minds.

_Wait a minute... _he thought, _Why hasn't Squall or the others tried to contact me? If the Garden had been attacked, then they would have told me by now._

The shockingly blonde young man looked at the headmaster, "Sir? Is there something wrong?"

"Why hasn't Squall tried to contact me?" Kramer stepped forward, trying to get a better look of the young man in front of him.

The blonde had the arrogance of a young Seifer Almasy yet the quiet power of Squall Leonheart. The young man's eyes filled with so much wisdom yet held so much naiveity in them. He was slender, he didn't look like a Balamb Garden student. Those who studied in the Garden usually ended up with a healthy tan yet this man looked deathly pale in the moonlight.

Cloud shrugged, "I don't know sir but I think you should head to the TV station, you know, to let the other Gardens know that you need help. If it's happened to one Garden, surely you have to make sure it won't happen to another."

Kramer nodded, "Right...the TV Station won't be open tonight. We do it first thing in the morning, but I want to know everything that you saw and heard."

It took all of his strength not to laugh in the headmaster's face when he said that. This was to perfect, he could get the man to do the dirty work for him. However, he could start his torture live on air, when the stupid and naive headmaster gave his rallying speech to the world.

Cid kept trying to bring the young man's name to the front of his mind. Certain parts of the boy should have stood out more, made him more easy to place but it was proving to be difficult.

"Yes sir," Cloud nodded, "Well, this is what I heard..."

**Time compression area...**

He would never, never in a million years, ever enjoy travelling through what the rest of AVALANCHE claimed to be one of the fastest and easiest way of travelling. Give him the open blue skies or the deep blue sea, give him being stuck in a small lift with Palmer and Heidegger or being trapped in the office stationary cupboard with Scarlett.

Anything but time compression. It dulled his senses, made him think about how easy it was just to pick up the Venus Gospel and start killing again. Seventeen years since he had last travelled this way and he could still name every nerve that refused to function when he stumbled down it. He spared a glance to Vincent who seemed to be battling the same feelings as they made their slow way across the mabled corridor.

It made him think as to how hard Vincent's own demons were trying to break free from the slender body. If he looked hard enough, he could see the pale man's jaw clentch in pain and the skin under his chin ripple as Chaos tried to rip free. This was the dark lord's domain and he hated visitors.

_You stay where you are you cold hearted bastard, _Cid caught Vincent's eyes, Chaos wasn't that far, it knew it was home.

"You alright back there?" Quistis's voice broke through the growing mist that seemed to be settling across Cid's mind, her voice sounding like it was over a million miles away instead of the few feet she truly was.

"Yeah..." Cid cleared his throat, "I'll be good as soon as we get the hell outta here."

Vincent placed a steadying hand on the marbled wall, trying to catch a breath. The children seemed to be unaffected by the extreme pressure that was being placed on them while they travelled. Was it because the planet knew that this was where the three teens belonged and it was doing everything it could to expel Cid and Vincent from the fragile timeline?

It also didn't help that Chaos was clawing his insides and was eager to break free from his body. The demon's power increasing as it drew it's dark powers. Vincent could hear it's laughter, hear the mocking it was giving him.

_I'm home Vincent. Where monsters truly belong, I can see why Cloud and the rest are so fond of it now. You have little to no power over me here, _Chaos whispered closely, _I will not be used anymore._

Squall spoke for the first time since they entered the compression, "You're not going to drop dead on us are you?"

The former Shinra Turk gave his a predatory smile, "I'll be fine...I'm more worried about you four."

Zell turned round, "Why?"

Vincent slumped forward, gasping in surprise. Chaos was being rather adamant about showing it's ugly face. It kept pushing harder and harder, it was only a matter of time before the beast broke free. He hated how he relied on Squall but it was to dangerous to summon Chaos and to transform into the guardian force Diablos.

"Chaos..." Cid pulled himself up, "How much time you got before He shows his butt ugly face?"

The former Turk was on his knees, fighting the change. It took him a moment to respond but it was clear that Chaos was slowly coming through. It would only be a matter of minutes if the slender man allowed the change and who knew what kind of a mood the demon would be in.

"Minutes...maybe more," the growl came out, "I...we shouldn't have ca..."

Vincent cried out in shear pain as one of the demon's leathery wings exploded through his right shoulder, causing Quistis to cry out in surprise. The man could do nothing as a second wing followed with equal force apart from give them a choked cry.

Cid stepped back, knowing this could go either way. One, Chaos was on the side of the good guys and would be quite happy to allow the four remaining travellers safe passage through his domian. two, Chaos was feeling really quite pissy and was going to tear the face off of the first thing that it caught in it's sight.

Quistis stepped up behind the pilot, her voice making him such as she placed a hand on his back. Her touch bring back thoughts and places that he had long since forgotten about during his long years of killing and travelling.

"What's happening to him? Is he alright?" she whispered, not wanting to attain the currently preoccupied Vincent's attention.

Cid didn't know if he should have shrugged or laughed at that. He didn't know what was happening, he didn't know if he was alright. Vincent never really spoke of his feelings or that he was close to summoning the demon. Why hadn't the dark man told him that he wasn't sure about coming this way?

That if travelling this way meant Chaos was going to get free reign on the body it inhabited, why had Vincent even offered the option? Did he think he had a strong grip on the demon, enough control?

"He wanted to make sure that you got to Esthar with as much time as possible to warn the others," an age old familair voice stepped out of the darkness, a sad smile lighting her face, "and this was the only way he knew how to get there fast enough."

The woman walked closer to the group, the smile on her face falling when she saw the teens the two men were protecting. Her dark eyes widening as she saw Quistis, so this was the daughter of Cid Highwind. She looked so much like Shera, the blondeness was Cid's half of the family but her looks and facial features...they were the quiet woman's who had given her life to the captain.

"You have to get out of this place, Cid. It eats us alive," the woman whispered, "If...get out. Please."

The captain frowned when he caught sight of the bruise that was forming on the young woman's cheek, "Tifa...we need ta get to..."

How had she gotten that? Who would have struck the pleasant young woman in such a way to leave a mark on her? No man could have, he would have had to deal with Cloud and Barrett if anyone had touched her. Though it left it open to two choices but when narrowed down, Barrett would never raise a hand to her, he loved her like a daughter.

He opened his mouth, ready to ask why Cloud had felt it was required to strike her when Tifa interrupted him.

"Esthar..." Tifa looked back to where she had came from, "You'll never get anywhere the Presidental Palace to warn anyone. Yuffie is there already, the city is being torn in half. She's looking for Selphie and the president."

Squall pushed passed, he wasn't going to lose his father to the same people who were currently destroying anything to do with SeeD. Why would they attack Laguna? He wasn't a SeeD and very few people knew the actual relationship he had with the man.

"Help us, if you know so much..." Squall felt Cid pull him back, "what are you doing?"

Cid looked Tifa directly in the eye, "She can't. He'd find out."

Squall shook his head, "She has to help. If she can get us to Esthar before it's too late...we...I might be able to stop them. We can't just stand by and watch as the city is razed to the ground."

"I can't get you into the city. I can't even lie to Cloud," the female martial artist felt a shiver run down her spine as she spared a glance to Vincent, Chaos it seemed was winning the battle of control.

"Then why are you even here!" Squall had to be held back, his emotions for the Garden running high, "Where you there when the Garden was destroyed!"

Tifa's eyes widened, her mind finally clicking as to who was standing in front of her eyes. Three of the children Cloud wanted dead and Cid and Vincent. In grand total, Cloud wanted seven people dead in this time and he had killed over a hundred so far and not gotten one of them. Now Yuffie was being ordered to go and kill the people of Esthar, trying to find one of the children.

A primal roar stopped any responce Tifa was going to make, Chaos had finally broke free of Vincent's control and it hovered a few feet of the ground. Eyeing up all those who stood before it.

Slitted eyes watched them with intent, a cold smile creeping on it's face as it looked everyone one of them in the face. It could smell the fear off them, it enjoyed the fact that the normally stoic Squall was caught off guard. Scared because he was in a situation he couldn't control.

"I'm surprised you're still here," Chaos laughed at the blonde pilot, "Don't you normally run from the truth Cid? Run when it becomes to difficult or when you just can't handle who you've become?"

Quistis watched as Cid took a deep breath, Diablos was different. It looked like him but this one didn't have the same...attitude. This one seemed to be a cold hearted bastard who wanted nothing more than to cause death and pain. Had this 'personality' been the one that had shot that man back in Deling?

"Lovely to see your smiling face too," Cid gave the flying demon an off smile, looking at the demon as though he was something he had to scrape off his boot.

"Good to see you still think you're better than us," the demon taunted further, Vincent might have been a good friend to Cid but Chaos...he was the bastard that no one liked. Part of Vincent that nobody wanted to get on the wrong side of.

"How bout putting Valentine back in the driving seat huh? Let the soul with the brain cell out," Cid continued to insult Chaos, hoping that Vincent still had some control on the reigns and that he wasn't about to get his throat chewed or clawed out by a rather pissed off demon.

"God, I'm glad you're still as stupid as you were seventeen years ago," the demon moved forward, not happy when Cid refused to move from his place. It seemed the blonde had finally gotten a spine and wasn't about to have it removed without a fight.

Chaos once again tested the water, trying to see how far it could push before Cid snapped. In fact, he could sense the conflicting emotions running through him. He knew that deep down, Cid wanted to pick up the Venus Gospel and kill those he wanted to protect. He knew Tifa was always battling the same feelings but never had he such an easy target before.

Cid was just waiting to be tipped over the dark edge, he could sense how close the blonde had been when he had summoned Bahamut Zero back in Balamb. Granted it was to kill AVALANCHE but the will was there, just as it had been in Spira, on Gaia and all the other worlds they had destroyed on the quest to bing Aeris back.

"Tell me Cid," Chaos grinned, "Have you told the young charges about your own sordid role in this?"

Tifa wondered why Cid was allowing Chaos to speak to him like that. Had it been a human, they would have been flat out on the ground and suffering from a black eye. Did he really feel that he had to stand and atone for he had done ove the years? Had he been getting lessons from Vincent on the whole guilt trip or had he been secretly talking to Reeve when the group weren't looking?

"Have you told them about the brave tales of you killing the whole evil teens of Spira?" Chaos voice sounded like it was enjoying itself, "My personal favorite was you killing the blitzball player...oh...what was his name?"

Cid looked away, unsure of what his reply was to that. He knew the name of the last victim, it wasn't like he could forget the name. It screamed to him every night for near enough two decades, it wouldn't let him rest.

Chaos pushed, "Well? Want me to tell you? I can even show you if you like. Show your daughter what kind of a man you are."

"...was..." Cid whispered, all gathered could hear the shame and disgust in the one word.

Tifa bit her lip, how could Cid even think about argueing with the winged monster? She could see the look of confusion spread on each on of the teen's faces. How would they react when they learned more about Cid's past? He had been one of the cruelest bastard's in the group. More so than Cloud.

"How you and Vincent played tag team but you were always the one to take the last breath from them," Chaos looked at Quistis, "Your father is a raving phyco. Not any better than the bastards he's trying to save you from."

"Stay away from them," Tifa breathed, "Please, Chaos, even you have to admit that killing an entire school full of children is wrong."

Squall, Quistis and Zell took a step back from Cid. Had they been travelling with one of the men who had arranged to destroy the Garden? Were they going to be taken to the leader, to this Cloud fellow? Had Vincent played a part in the game, fooling them into thinking that he was also on their side?

"Chaos...Vincent, if you can hear," Tifa's voice cracked, she knew she was putting herself in danger, she knew she would be the one to feel Cloud's temper if he ever got wind of her actually helping and speaking to the very ones she should attack on first sight.

"Fight that bastard," she ordered, "Remember why you're doing this and that you have to stop Cloud and the others."

"The hell is going on?" Zell looked at his mother's friend who was feet away from the being that looked strangely like Diablos, "Cid...what the hell are they talking about?"

Cid closed his eyes, a shaky hand ran through his hair. His back bone had suddenly disappeared and he was facing Chaos who was not going to give up on being a bastard. It wanted him to strike out, to attack. It wanted to bring the pilot back home, he belonged in AVALANCHE, not apart from it.

"Cid? You're part of this?" Zell looked at Squall who seemed to have fallen quiet since Chaos started spilling the beans on the blonde pilot who had said nothing really about himself.

"...was. I was apart of it," Cid couldn't swallow, his throat becoming far too tight. Bile crept up, leaving a bitter taste in his mouth as he pushed it back down.

_Leave them...alone, Chaos...it is not your place to tell Cid of his faults, _Vincent's voice tried to argue Chaos's, refusing to allow the winged beast the right to judge his friend's misguided actions.

_You have no right. I didn't give you control over my body and I want it BACK! _Vincent screamed his request at the demon, pushing the rest of his strength into gaining back control of his own body.

Chaos stretched his impressive wing span, roaring at the voice in his head. He wasn't going to let Vincent take back what was his, he had spent far too long being held back from doing what he should have. To long being summoned for weaker enemies and those not even worthy of even calling him.

_This is my body, _Chaos spat at Vincent, _My realm, I have control._

The winged demon expected Vincent to fold and to back down. Like so many times before but the human it seemed wasn't going to back out, he wanted his body back. Vincent had went quiet for a few minutes, disappearing from the senses of the winged demon before coming back.

_My body, _Vincent gave him a mental smile, _that we share with three others. Hellmasker, Gigas and Galian. I don't think they like being left out of it._

Chaos smile dropped, _You wouldn't..._

Vincent smiled, _I would and I have. Expect to hear them within the next couple of seconds, you bastard._

Chaos roared again but this time in pain. Vincent had caused the three other demons to come and claim ownership of the body. Gigas growled, wanting to take the winged flyer down a peg or three. All three demons were clawing at each other in order to break free.

All gathered looked on in horror as Chaos's form seemed to start an internal battle, the winged demon fell to the ground, gasping in pain. Gigas was the first one to try and break free, his huge limbs stretching the muscular arms to twice their length. Hellmasker's face attempted to break through the sharp features of Chaos, they could hear the cracks in the neck as the head tried to rotate.

Small horns tried to break through the skin, trying to change the normally grey colour of Chaos's skin to the deep purple of the horned and first being entrapped in Vincent's body.

Tifa carefully walked over to Cid, unable to tear her dark eyes from the horrible scene that Chaos was performing. She had never scene the demons so worked up before, they were all working together in order to subdue Chaos. Did they all agree that Vincent should be the main owner?

"You should go," Tifa placed a gentle hand on Cid's shoulder, "Cloud is gonna be back soon and I don't want him to find you here."

"Not leaving without Vincent," Cid found his eyes being drawn towards the bruise that had formed on the normally perfect skin of Tifa.

Tifa gazed over to the three teens, "You can't afford to wait. You have to get those three out of here and to Esthar if that's where you're heading. If you can actually get into the palace using the time compression method then you may be able to save those there."

Cid nodded, "It's been a while since I last did a precision drop. I was never that good."

Tifa laughed a real laugh, one that she hadn't felt in years. Modesty had grown on the pilot. His sense of humour was still intact and he still treated her as a friend. He hadn't turned away from her, he was still human.

That made her feel better, made her feel that there was still some form of hope for her. Still a chance for Cloud...perhaps.

"This from a man who can park the Highwind on a 1 gil piece," Tifa smiled at Cid, "You'll do just fine. Good luck."

The pilot took one last look at the young woman, wondering if he would ever see her again or if he did, would they be on the same side? He doubted that, his heart telling him that Cloud would find out that she had helped them and would punish her.

"Come with us," Cid whispered, "I...please, come with us."

Tifa shook her head, "Whatever punishment the planet gives me is worth it. I've turned into a monster, we all have and I'm glad that you're still the same. Glad that at least there is someone who is willing to stand agaisnt Cloud."

The pilot watched her place a hand over his heart, "Cloud is gonna..."

A tear ran from Tifa's eyes, "Yes but, it's okay."

Quistis watched the scene, forgetting the scene that Chaos was giving. The young woman was effectivly signing her death warrent by letting them go. She figured that one out for herself, something had happened between the two adults standing a few feet away.

Cid turned away from her, "...if you ever need me, just call."

"I know but," Tifa pointed to the teens, "Right now, they need you more than I do. I'll send Vincent when he pulls himself together. Keep moving and no matter how Cloud tries to bait you, don't fall for it."

"We're leaving Vincent?" Squall crossed his arms, unsure of even what actions he should be doing right now.

Vincent, even though he had kidnapped him and Quistis, had done nothing to actually threaten the pair. On closer inspection, the dark haired man had helped them. He had been open in his answers when asked. They had to help him, surely there was a way to actually help him gain control of his body.

_Everything he said is true..._Squall looked at Quistis, he could see she was trying to figure out what exactly was happening here.

Cid gently pushed Squall in the direction they were heading. It was tearing his heart that he was just going to walk away from his friend. One who had shown that she still had a heart. Vincent was still fighting for control so who knew when he would come back to the land of humans.

"...He'll catch up with us," Cid spared one last look at the retreating Tifa, wishing agaisnt hope that she would join them. He slowed his walking, giving her one last chance to actually band with them.

"You sure?" Squall followed Cid's eyes.

"Yeah," Cid stated, "He'll catch up with us. If not, he'll still find us."

Bahamut Zero shivered in the heavy silver bracelet, it knew it was near the city. Knew it was near Bahamut Neo...Yuffie was near by. They were coming up on the city, could the four of them really save the entire city or was his summoner just going in to get the main targets? The important ones?


	17. a little more info please

Inside Esthar 

The city was under attack, there was no other way to put it. No polite, long winded words to describe it other wise. Sugar coated words seemed to be completely useless here and wouldn't make the situation anyless harsh than it was.

Laguna raced down the corridor, mentally counting how many times he could hear his feet hit the heavy carperted floor. His mind also asking who the hell would be stupid enough to go and attack the city so recklessly. The attackers must have a suicide wish, there was no any other reasonable way of thinking about it.

Didn't everyone one the planet now have a nice relative peace that they were all wanting? Surely everyone was getting along nicely in the great sandbox they called life?

Part of him revelled in the chance to finally shake some of the cobwebs off and see some real action in the city. It had been seventeen years since he last picked up a weapon and defeated his country. Kiros and Ward however were not so keen on seeing thier friend get involved in the upcoming action. They had demanded that he locked himself up in a small and safe room.

They weren't amused at how readily the president was willing to jump infront of danger and forget that there was any consquences. He seemed to automaticly think that things would work out in the long run if he just believed it.

The diplomatic part of him was scared out of his mind though but he couldn't let his fellow citizens see that they had a big sissy for a leader. He'd managed to bring down Adel and that woman...for lack of a better word, was built like a heavy armoured tank.

He managed to establish a pet fear of women over six feet tall. He shook his head clearing it of any thoughts that strayed into his head. Laguna had to keep himself focused and thinking about women who kicked the crap out of small countries for the hell of it wasn't making him feel better about rushing into any dangerous situations.

"Out of one big frying pan and into the freezer," Laguna muttered as he reached the heavily guarded doors.

The guard who was in charge looked at him in confusion. He knew the man had a somewhat unique way with the english language but that never failed to confuse and perplex half of the city.

"Sir?" the younger guard blinked, this was the first time that he had actually met the president in person and he had always though the man would be...well, a little bit taller than what he was.

Laguna smiled, "Nothing, so, who are you guys protecting in that room?"

The guard stood a little straighter, "The president, sir."

Esthar's president raised a surprised eyebrow, how could they protect him if he was currently outside of the safe room? The soldier obviously knew who he was addressing but not the fact that he wasn't were he was supposed to be.

"Of Esthar?" Laguna scratched the back of his head.

Again the guard seemed to straighten, "Yessir!"

"You know who I am?" Laguna placed a friendly hand on the guard's shoulder, trying to get a better look as to what kind of arsenal he could try and sneak of with.

"Of course I do," the guard sounded perplexed, "You're President La..."

The guard's face burned red with embaressment when he realised who he was addressing at long last. The poor guard felt like a complete idiot, the first time he encountered the man and he was left looking like a fool.

"Sorry sir," the young man blushed with shame, he might as well head off home and start flipping burgers at Mckings.

The president shrugged, he was more interested in gaining access to the cool looking rifles the soldiers were running around with to be bothered by the lack of knowledge the guard had shown to him.

An explosion knocked those gathered to thier feet, glass could be heard shattering from the inside of the sealed room. Voices filled the silence that had risen. Ugly and coarse language being shouted in the normally serene and peaceful city.

Instinct kicked in for Laguna, his army training finally kicking in after nearly two decades of him sitting on his ass. Commanding a group of soldiers was a cake wake comapred to to ruling a city. He still had to admit that he had his L plates on. Why people came to him looking for advice when it came to ruling was beyond him.

"Quick," Laguna barked as he stood shakily, "Barricade that dooor and make damn sure that noone gets through."

The guard he had spoken to got to his feet, when did a war begin? After those SeeD's had performed that top secret mission, that was supposed to have been the end of the matter.

"Are we at war sir?" the young guard followed the lead of the older soldiers who were tearing up the hallway, building barracades.

Laguna shook his head, he wasn't aware of anything that would resemble a war. Timber had it's independance at long last, the Galbadian goverment had elected a new president and the man didn't appear to be too power hungry. It made no sense as to why this was happening.

Who was stupid enough to go agaisnt them? Off the top of Laguna's head, he would have quite happily stated that it would have been Galbadia but the country had been behaving itself recently due to having their collective asses kicked and besides, the president of the fallen country was way to much of a suck up to be any real danger.

There wasn't any other real power other than Galabadia and Esthar on the planet. Balamb was quite happy to sit and watch the sea lap against the shore and had no real interest in politics. Winhill just wanted to stay out of everything, to be forgotten by the outside world.

Maybe Galbadia Garden? the soldier's mind asked, they might still be working for Siefer. You know he doesn't like Squall or you for that matter.

Siefer Almassy was currently missing but that meant nothing. The young man might have taken some time to think about his actions and his life. Surely he finally saw that his life was worth more than what the evil sorceress from the future had shown him. Maybe he was deciding on what kind of career he was going to have now.

Before he and Squall had went their seperate ways, the pair had actually spoken at great length. The normally brassy Seifer had treated Squall as an equal and not as some enemy that needed to be hated and feared. Squall had shown patience and the brunnette had sat and listened carefully to what was being said.

No one knew what had went on during that lengthy coversation but both young men had went away looking more settled with each other. Laguna had asked on a few occassions about what had been said but Squall had and would blank any attempts to bring the subject up.

Had the pair finally came to an understanding or were they just waiting for the chance to really tear chunks into each other?

"I haven't pissed anyone off recently have I?" Laguna pulled on a classic chair and decided that it was worth being sacraficed, "I thought the Shumi Tribe had forgiven me for throwing up on that moomba..."

"You threw up on a moomba?" Selphie's light voice could be head, her eyes dancing with energy. She was tense, her body reacting to the upcoming battle that everyone seemed to know was coming.

The president frowned, hating how no one seemed to laugh with him. Why did no one get his jokes? They were funny...at least to him. People always seemed to laugh at him when he said things wrong but Laguna had gotten used to that.

"Trying to be funny," Laguna shrugged, "What the hell is going on out there? Any ideas?"

The bubbly brunnette shook her head, the cloud that she had been seen earlier had totally ransacked the city. She had barely managed to get to the palace before it hit the fan. She had never seen so many soldiers all in one place before.

They were like a swarm, she jumped back when something pounded on the door to the room where Laguna normally worked. Thankful for the fact that it was pretty impossible to keep Laguna tied down to one place. The man was a constant bundle of energy.

"Who'd wanna destroy my city?" Laguna stood back from the door, eyeing up the rubble that had been hastily shoved infront of it.

Doctor Odine walked into the corridor, "I zink I may know this answer."

_Why is it that whenever he says he knows something,_ Laguna ran a hand through his hair, _I know that something bad is going to happen and bite us in the proverbal ass._

"Wanna share that doc," Laguna crossed his arms, not impressed with the weird little professor, "Telepathy was something I flunked at high school."

It was rare that the little man would leave the safe confines of his lab unless it was something major and really quite fascinating to him. That usually spelt trouble for everyone else who worked for the man and a major headache for the president.

"Come with me," Odine shuffled back in the direction he had came from, "I vill share everything I know in ze lab."

Selphie looked at the president, "What about the city?"

Odine shook his head, "Ze city is not important right now. Vhat I have to say iz. Come."

"Great..." Laguna growled as he picked up a rifle and made sure it was loaded, "why do I get days where I wish that I never left the safety of Winhill?"

**Time compression area...**

Cid ran with a new passion, Bahamut Zero had sensed another summon near by. Ifrit and Shiva were waiting patiently to be called into battle but the pair had been kept on the sidelines. Waiting to be called into action but happy to be kept quiet and out of action.

Squall found himself struggling to keep up with the trio ahead of him. He had never enjoyed cross country running and this trek across this deserted and barren land was bringing back memories that he thought he had buried.

This place felt so lonely. Nothing grew or tried to grow in the coldness. The air had a stagnent and musty feel to it, a dark shadow hung over the group like a lead.

_If I call them..._ Squall kept reminding himself, _they'll slow down._

"Hey..." Squall panted weakly, not thrilled about admitting that he was getting tired, "could you guys wait up?"

Zell stopped, looking back to him. He hadn't realised just how far the teen had fallen behind them and how he was struggling to keep up. His own legs threatened to give from under him but right now, speed was of the essence. They needed to get to the city and warn everyone about the upcoming army.

"C'mon man, we gotta hurry," he waved for the leader to make a faster move.

_Easy for you to say_, the SeeD lagging behind thought, _you weren't beaten up by a girl earlier this week._

Quistis paused a few moments after hearing Zell, why had they left Tifa to die back there? Why had they abandoned Vincent so readily, was this how they treated their friends back in their own time? Running away when they really needed help and assistence?

She looked over to Squall, her blue eyes taking in the fact that some colour had finally managed to creep into normally pale cheeks. She knew he detested any kind of running. He'd always claimed that if SeeD's were meant to run, they would never have invented cars and bikes.

"Why...have we...stopped?" Cid leaned forward, taking deep breaths. His many years of smoking finally catching up with him.

Quistis pointed over to Squall who slowly limped over to them, "Squall had been attacked before Vincent took us. He's still pretty bruised."

"Who...attacked him?" Cid closed his eyes, his heartbeat thundering in his chest like the rythmic drums of the long forgotten Cosmo canyon during a festival.

"Xu," Quistis shook her head at that, again, she didn't even know who that was anymore.

Her reported best friend was an evil killer who was trying to bring a dead girl back to life. The betrayal of her friend cut the blonde girl to the core, it wasn't fair.

Cid frowned at the answer. Xu...Yuffie, the great ninja. At least she was alive but what he didn't get was that she had time and plenty of opportunity to go and kill everyone of the teens that she had been ordered to without a problem at a young age.

Accidents while training weren't that unusual, why hadn't she tried to bump them off that what? Why wait until now? It didn't make much sense to him unless she had also decided that killing them was really wrong as well but didn't want to tell cloud about her sudden change of attitude.

"Ah..." he managed after a while, "Yuffie."

An uncomfy silence followed for a few seconds, "...right."

Quistis didn't know what to say to the man infront of her, Vincent usually provided some kind of conversation. It hadn't been the greatest but he would at least answer all questions put to him and would make sure they were all okay. This man seemed to be to interested in trying to get them all to Esthar.

She still couldn't get around the fact that her parents were alive, she wasn't from this world or even timeline is she was to believe what was being said. All she knew with relative safety was that her name was Quistis, everything else like when and where she was born was a mystery to her.

The blonde man infront of her was her father yet he had made no moves to talk to her, treating her like a complete and utter stranger. Was he perhaps unsure about her after all these years?

Oh come on now, she thought bitterly, you didn't honestly think that it would be like Squall and Laguna did you? You didn't really think that your folk was some long lost hero?

"Why did you leave me?" Quistis blurted out, she clamped a hand over her mouth, that was supposed to be a silent question.

Cid Highwind blinked blankly for a second, "Eh...oh...who told you...oh right. Bloody vampire."

Qusitis crossed her arms, not sure about the cleavage of her top as she caught Zell briefly looking at it for a long second. Why she had convinced Vincent to buy it for her was anyone's guess but she now wished she hadn't. Squall had also kept sneaking looks at her when they had walked to the cafe and everytime she caught him, he'd blush.

_"Any reason as to why you are staring?" she whispered to her childhood friend, she didn't want to catch the attention of their vampiric jailure._

_She'd never seen Squall go that shade of pink before and she had to admit that he looked really cute then. If she hadn't of known who he was and his girlfriend, she would have flirted a little more with him._

_"Nothing in particular," the male SeeD offered casually, "Just a nice top."_

_Quistis blushed and smiled, "Thank you."_

_"Would have looked better on me though," Squall whispered as he tried to lighten the mood._

"Hey? Earth to Quistis?" Cid clicked his fingers, "Come on. We're near Esthar, now aint the time to let your guard down okay?"

"The former Garden intructor frowned, "Sorry."

Cid softened a little, "I know how hard this is but stay focused right now okay? Everything will work out, I promise ya."

"You see that in the little glass ball?" Squall's voice dripped with sarcasm.

The blonde pilot smiled, "Life experience. Usually when ya got AVALANCHE working for ya the job gets done but when ya got Cid Highwind and Vincent Valentine on ya side, you're chances double."

"Speaking of Cid and Vincent," Zell recalled the coversation the pilot had had with Chaos, "What did Diablos mean back there? You and Vincent being a tag team?"

Squall crossed his arms, "He said you had been a part of it."

Again, Cid tried to brush off the painful topic. It wasn't the time to be standing around talking about his own morbid role in this game. He was much more concerned about getting the teens to the end of their natural long lives.

"It aint import..." Cid was grabbed by the collar, Zell growled in frustration.

"It damn well is!" Zell shook with rage, "All we have done is run from every problem that's came up. I want answers!"

Squall said nothing as he watched. Cid had encountered them in the cafe and hadn't been forth coming with any new information. Chaos or Diablos had hinted at the man's dark past but neither had went into any further detail.

"Zell's right," Squall walked slowly over to the pair, "We know next to nothing about you. How do we trust you?"

Cid pushed Zell off him, "Trust, you have to go on a little trust ya know?"

It felt so easy just to backhand the little punk and drag him to the city. Anything in order for them to shut up and do as they were told. He closed his eyes for a brief second, he didn't want to freak out in front of the kids but it was proving harder to keep the dark thoughts away.

The former SeeD intructor raised an eyebrow, "Trust? We don't even know you."

The four stood silently in the corridor. The air had taken on a nasty chill to it. Not one of the three teens seemed willing to go on that little bit of trust that Cid had asked them for. They wanted answers but would they be able to cope with the brutally honest truth?

Cid relented but not completely, "Now now okay? Please...just not now."

Zell shook his head, "No, now. We aint moving another inch until ya give me something."

_How bout a kick up the arse?_ Cid thought.

"Look we can't stay here. It's too damn dangerous," Cid looked over his shoulder, wondering if Cloud or Barret would make an appearence.

"Not until..." Zell felt like he was beginning to sound like a broken down record but he had been interupted by Cid.

"Dammit alright," Cid hissed, "I'm Cid Highwind. Born and raised in Gongaga, moved to Rocket Town when I was twenty two for the space program. Joined AVALANCHE when I was thirty two. Turned into a heartless cold blooded killer on what should have been my...eight hundreth birthday. Turned to the light side seventeen years back."

All the three teens blinked, eight hundred years? The guy dressed in black didn't look much older than thirty three, thirty six at the very oldest. Vincent wasn't or didn't look much older than his late twenties but the dark haired man had good skin.

"Eight hundred...?" Quistis could feel her grip on reality slowly slip from her fingers, "You're over eight hundred years old?"

Patience was now running thin with the blonde captain. "Yeah...bout that. Please, I'll tell more when we are all somewhere safe and sound. I'll talk til the cows come hom and when Sephiroth come selling cookies for the girl guides. Move your asses!"

"You'll tell us everything?" Zell raised his head, not really convinced that he would get the whole truth that was promised to him.

The older blonde nodded, "Including Cloud's inside leg measurements."

"Great," Squall resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "We can taylor him to death in really cheap and tacky suites."

Bahamut Zero quivered intently on Cid's wrist. Something of incredible power was making it's way to them. It wasn't sure of it was it's brethran, the same mist that had kept sparking his master's temper was affecting the great summon as well.

Was it Bahamut Neo? It didn't feel like the aerial dragon though, through the years of evil, spirits can warp and hearts can change.

It felt Cid rub the small red orb that contained it's mighty spirit, the master was disheartened and concerned over something. He didn't like being trapped in this desolute place. Feelings that had long been forgotten were rising to the surface and it was getting harder to resist.

Bahamut Zero knew how concerned Cid was feeling for his old friend Vincent. It worried him to see how easily Chaos had taken control over the frail human body that housed it. It reflected Cid'd own battle with his own personal demons which were slowly winning over the longer he stayed here.

Slowly, Cid shook himself free of Bahamut's feelings, the dragon not happy about the feelings that were surrounding it. It know something was wrong like he did. Though it didn't understand as to why Cid wasn't going to do anything about it.

It was Quistis who clicked her fingers, "Hey, Earth to Cid. Come on, no time for day dreaming okay?"

"Wasn't," Cid flashed a smile, "Come on, trouble's following us like a dog in heat and I want to have some kind of an army to protect us."

Squall stepped infront of him, "Esthar will pull through this right?"

Cid said nothing as he gazed past the grey eyes of the teen infront of him. What could he? There was no way that anyone on the planet was going to pull through this. People where going to die. Cloud had long ago decided that he was at war with the world and every living soul in it that threatened his plan to bring Aeris back.


	18. monster in me

**Timber Hotel**

Cloud sat quietly in the little hotel room, part of him just wanted to go into the next room and slice the head of of the SeeD headmaster. To wipe that smug and polite smile of the chubby and middle aged man.

How much loyalty did the headmaster have with the six SeeD's that he wanted to kill? If he performed the broadcast, would it really work and lure the teens out of hiding or would it simply make them dig deeper into their hiding place?

He closed his blue eyes, wondering what kind of way he could kill Kramer with the least noise. It made his skin crawl knowing how close he was to something that was stopping him reaching his goal of bringing Aeris back. His body responding to the thought of killing like a drug, every nerve seemed to alight with anticipation.

I miss you so much but that will soon stop when I have you back in my arms...he thought as he shrugged out of his shirt, we'll be together soon. It'll all be perfect.

His boots landed with a soft thud on the floor as he pulled them off, his body ached for the chance to unwind but as usual, he refused to give into that temptation. He had to keep his mind and body strong for the up coming battle.

The former SOLDIER knew everything that was due to happen over the course of the next couple of days, the crystal had showed him every possible action the remaining Balamb SeeD's could and would do. It was nothing too perplexing or taxing for Barret and Nanaki.

While the crystal had shown the present situation to him, it wasn't perfect. Something was blocking it from showing him the new arrival that had decided to show up at the Fire Caves. That annoyed him, he hated being kept in the dark about things but he'd find out soon enough.

The being must have had some connection to the SeeD's but why the crystal hadn't shown him the identity of the newcomer was interesting. Could it be a possible threat to the mission or was it just some idiot who was in the wrong place at the wrong time?

"I'll deal with that person later," he mumbled as he looked out of the window, the stars looked so pretty in the dark sky as they came out.

Why do they struggle against the tide? Why do they feel the need to resist us? Cloud stood up and walked slowly to the window, Cid...Vincent...stay out of my way or I will destroy you both.

While there was no loved lost between the trio, he wasn't ready to forgive them for the betrayal that they had performed. Memories of times he had spent with them threatened to erupt through the walls he had managed to build up.

However, he found there was some small little part of his soul that actually felt sick about killing his friends. Remorse and regret filtered faintly through his being as he thought about the dead form of Reeve. He hadn't meant to go as far as he did but all the lies that the feline man was telling him only made him more angry and insane.

If Reeve had only told him the truth, only gave him what he wanted. All he had to do was tell him where Cid was heading but the man had refused him that, he had screamed in pain throughout the entire painful ordeal, sharing only the fact that Cid had been in the area but that was all.

He leaned against the window sill, the town looked so quiet in the darkness. It really did remind him of his home back in Nibelhiem before Sephiroth had torched the sleepy place.

Cloud clenched his fist and slammed it against the wooden sill. It infuriated him to even think about his own past. He should really be looking into the future, trying to plan what he and Aeris would do when she finally returned back to him.

He pulled out his cell phone, punching in a number. He better inform Barret and Nanaki that he actually had the headmaster with him and that they were to go back to the original mission of dealing with the errant two of the six who was hiding on the island of Balamb. A part of him wondered if he should also share the fact that they had a new visitor on the island with them.

"Yeah?" Barret's voice stated through the hard plastic case.

Cloud smiled slightly, "It's Cloud. Listen, I've got Kramer with me, go back to the original plan. Find those two missing kids. Kill them on sight."

"Bit of luck on the headmaster eh? Awright," Barret laughed, "Red an' me are heading to the Fire Cave as we speak. It's the only place close 'nough for the vermin to run to"  
"Barret..." Cloud found that he wasn't really wanting to share the information on the mysterious stranger on the island with them.

"What is it Spike?" the large former coal miner and resistence fighter asked through the line.

"Nothing," the blonde stated, "Go, don't fail on this one. It should be a nice easy kill for you and Red."

"You're a damn strange dude," Barret laughed, "What do we do after that?"

"I want you to head over to Trabia Garden, the rest of the rats might've headed there," Cloud ordered, "Take the army with you, destroy them."

"Awright. Anything else?" Barret seemed to sense that there was something that Cloud was holding back on.

The former ex-SOLDIER said nothing as he ended the call. It was interesting to see if those two would actually go ahead with the killing or be killed by the new arrival. While he would miss them if they died, they weren't anything special in his plans. They held no specific role in his future with Aeris and he had no problems killing them if it ever boiled down to it.

_Who are you? Why have you decided to help the SeeD's that are destined to die?_ he thought as he pressed his palm against his forehead, it didn't make sense. Who would be stupid enough to help them? Surely not the townspeople, they had seen the destruction they had performed agaisnt the Garden.

A knock on the door brought him out of his thinking, it could not have been the hotel's staff. He'd made it a point not to be disturbed by anyone, maybe it was Headmaster Kramer, looking for more information in regards to his poor little garden.

"Who is it?" he called out.

His second guess was correct, "It's Cid Kramer. May I come in?"

Cloud rolled his blue eyes, company was not something he was really after this evening. What could he possibly say to the middle aged man? Surely the fact that he had avoided every conversation since the initial meeting was testimont to the fact that he wasn't much of a talker.

"Do you have to?" he muttered under his breath as he headed to the door.

"Are you in?" Kramer called softly through the door.

The man who had made it his mission in life to destroy SeeD's elite took a deep breath as he stopped at the wooden door, catching his reflection on the full length mirror that had been placed near by. He gave it a long glance, taking in how thin he looked and how tired. Perhaps he should order a meal and get some sleep before the morning schedule?

"Yeah?" he opened the door, waiting for the next question to come out of Kramer's mouth.

"May I speak with you some more? I want to know exactly what you saw in regards to the Garden being destroyed, I've not been able to think about anything else since we arrived here," Kramer wrung his hands and looked like he was telling the truth.

The older man's eyes looked red and his hair ruffled, alcohol could be caught slightly coming off his breath. Cloud said nothing as he sighed mentally, the old man seemed to think that drowning his sorrows in booze was a way to chase away any nasty thoughts about what might have happened to his precious young children.

Rather harshly Cloud responded, "I've all ready told you everything that I saw. What more do you want to know?"

Kramer blinked in surprise, "I...I just want to know if there was anyone who escaped..."

Cloud found the weakness of this man suddenly disgusting, it was suddenly clear that it was not Cid Kramer who was the real power behind the elite of SeeD. It was all those around him, when it boiled down to it, infront of him right now was a sad fat man who relied on his children to perform his dirty work. It was sickening.

There was no way that he was going to let that go unpunished, he loathed weakness and Kramer was showing that by the bucketful at the moment. The crystal had shown him the man's past and there was small parts of his life where he had shown some backbone but that was rather rare and far between.

The man hadn't had the balls to fight for his wife when Cid Highwind had entered into the happily married couple's life for a few months. All he had done was sit back and mope around in the background when the pilot had quite happily flirted with and bedded the young sorceress at the time. No wonder the ebony locked woman had strayed away from her husband, she had some life breathed into her.

"Fine...come in," Cloud stepped back from the door and allowed Kramer access into the room, not caring how the man instantly spotted the huge sword sitting against the far wall.

"You say you were a SeeD..." Kramer edged nervously to a chair, unsure that he should have actually came now.

The young man smiled coldly as he locked the door to the room, "Actually I didn't. You just assumed that I was."

Headmaster Kramer frowned in confusion, he didn't even know this gentleman's name. All he knew was that he had seen the reported destruction of his Balamb Garden and wanted him to make a public plea to alert the other remaining SeeD bases to assist.

"Well, I didn't catch your name," Cid tried to sound friendly and confident but found himself lacking.

"I didn't throw it out," Cloud sat at the edge of the bed, his glowing eyes never once moving away from Cid's.

Kramer's heartbeat shot up, any kind of friendliness the blonde had shown him previously seemed to have disappeared completely from the blue eyes of the man sitting across from him. The man's pale face held no emotion, it was as though he was a million miles away from the current situation, thinking of something else.

Why was he showing this coldness to him all of a sudden after showing all that empathy back at the train station? It didn't make sense.

"Well...may I ask you," Kramer cleared his throat, "what is your name?"

Cloud gave him a one sided smile, "Cloud Strife."

_Cloud Strife? That sounds somewhat familair..._Kramer frowned, he hastily tried to recall when he had last heard that name being said by someone but sadly, time seemed to have blurred that name from his clear memory.

The young blonde stood up from the bed, "You know a former mate of mine. You also know some other people who I want to kill."

"What!" Cid choked on a surprised breath, the blonde man knelt down in front of him.

The headmaster of Balamb Garden wasn't sure as to what exactly startled him more about the young man infront of him. His entire attitude had suddenly became so cold and callous. The man's glowing blue eyes looked like they could freeze the sun.

Cloud grabbed Kramer by the throat and tightened his grip, "We can do this any number of ways but you seem to be far to much of a coward to actually say no to my offer."

He waited until Kramer nodded weakly in agreement, this action made something snap in his mind. It sickened him as to how easy the man was willing to give in to hostile actions. If he accomplished anything during the broadcast, it would be to show the SeeD's what kind of a founder they had. A weak and spineless little man who always hid behind his little warriors.

A man who had set up so many rules and standards of behaviour that the teenagers should live up to. To show pride and confidence in battle, to treat another with respect and not to show fear when presented with a powerful foe.

It was laughable really to him, he would give SeeD a broken founder when he dragged the man's body to the TV station in the morning.

Cloud released Kramer from his grip and watched as he slumped slightly forward. The man's torture wasn't over however, Cloud was sure of that. He was going to get every peice of information he could out of this man before making him perform infront of the planet.

The ex-SOLDIER leaned over to his boot and pulled out the knife he had used on the unfortunate Reeve two days or so ago. The man's blood was still clinging to the blade, causing Cloud to growl inwardly. At least Reeve had shown he had some courage left within him.

"We're going to play a little game now," the blonde edged closer on his knees as he pulled of Kramer's shoes and socks.

He stood up and looked for something to tie up and gag Kramer with. Having his little 'conversation' interupted by the man's screams wasn't going to help with his mood. If anything, it simply meant that he would have to dispose of more bodies.

Nothing seemed to be really suitable for a bound so he tore long strips off of the tacky bedsheets and proceeded to tie up the overweight man sitting in the chair. It didn't take that long and he used Kramer's own sock as a stuffing for the gag when it was needed.

"...what...what are you doing?" Kramer felt his heart pound rapidly in his chest, he was honestly scared.

The man in front of him seemed eerily calm as though he had done this kind of thing a hundred times before. An almost bored look played in the blue eyes but that was quickly hidden as Cloud looked back up to him and toyed with the sharp and evil looking blade he held.

"I told you," Cloud whispered as he took hold of one of Kramer's feet with a cold hand, "we're going to play a game."

Kramer shivered as his captor ran the blade gently up and down the sole of his bare foot, he could only imaging what kind of game the blonde was thing about playing with him. He prayed to the heavens that it didn't involve anything with the bloodstained knife.

"What kind of game?" he knew that he was going to regret asking that.

"This little piggy," Cloud grabbed hold of the headmaster's foot and brought the blade flush against his big toe.

**Time compression**

Vincent couldn't believe the pain that he had actually caused himself by calling his demons to the fore front. Chaos had fought all the way back and the winged beast hadn't went quietly. The other three demons in his body had battled with each other and had literally tried to tear his body apart.

Mentally he kept slapping himself over and over, why had he been so eager to call forth the rest of the idiots? He had heard all the words that he had said to his friend Cid. It was true though, he had been part of the tag team but like Cid, he didn't want to be reminded of them.

**Why in the God's name did I suggest coming this way...**he groaned as he sat up slowly, he spat out blood from his mouth.

_You wanted to get the kiddies to Esthar quickly and safely, doing it any other way might have been too dangerous. You seemed to think that having Cid around you would have made Chaos quiet,_ the hellmasker whispered softly from the distance in his mind, _if anything, it pissed him off further. Knowing what he had been and now a slave to promoting good once again._

Vincent sighed softly as he gingerly placed his hand on a slippy and wet spot. A few thoughts went through his mind as he processed all he could in the perpetual darkness he had been plunged into. Had he been sick or was he spilling blood from a wound that had long went numb?

It seemed that the demons had caused some damage during their battle for control. His jaw clicked in places that he thought just wasn't possible and his skull felt a few sizes to small.

When he tried to sit up, his rib cage threatened to explode with pain. Chaos had obviously kicked him for good measure and none of the demons right now wanted to share their unique ability to heal quickly with him anytime soon.

His vision hadn't cleared yet, all he was greeted with was the seemingly pure darkness. He was aware that someone was still with him but he wasn't so sure as to who his companion was. Was it Cid? Had he returned after all that had been said?

Did friendship still have a meaning with the blonde and if so, how far would Vincent get on that borrowed and strained note? That actually filled him with a small sense of pride, at least someone in the group still cared enough about the feelings and well being of others.

"You...alright?" Tifa's voice sounded so soft and gentle in the darkness that surrounded him, "...you gave us one hell of a scare. I never have seen you do that before."

Vincent rubbed his eyes with his good hand, trying to clear his blackened vision. Tifa? When had she arrived on the scene? He took a few extra seconds in silence, Chaos had mainly ignored the woman. The beast deciding that Cid was a much more worthwhile target to verbally abuse.

He wasn't going to allow Tifa the chance to see him as anything but strong, "Not something I like bragging about."

_You can cause a riot in your own body with the demons you carry just so you get control in this world_, the former bar hostess thought as she watched Vincent place another unsteady hand on the ground, _you went agaisnt Chaos and the others and won. It is something to brag about._

Tifa said nothing as she pulled him to his feet, she gave him the once over. He looked like his normal self though his red eyes were wide, darting from place to place. The young woman noticed how hesitant the man was on his feet.

Had the demonic fight within him caused more damage than even Vincent had bargained for?

"Are you ok?" Tifa asked again, unsure if she could cope with any answer that the ebony haired man gave her if it wasn't an ok.

"My...sight isn't cleared yet," Vincent said slowly, he raised his metal hand infront of him and felt the air, sharing all the medical problems he was suffering from didn't seem like a good idea and they really didn't have time.

Silence came back to Vincent as he retreated to his own mind, looking for at least one of his demons to offer some kind of assistence and help restore his sight back to normal. It certainly wasn't likely that his own demons would readily offer it.

_I will help you,_ it was Hellmasker who surprised Vincent by those four words, _Allow me to heal you._

You will not have access to my body, Vincent stated adamantly in his mind, if that is not acceptable, then I will wait until my body heals itself.

Hellmasker shrugged, it didn't want control. It simply wanted to repay Vincent for allowing it the chance to have a square go with the winged demon Chaos. The other three demons had been rather surprised when the human had told them that he wanted control of his body and that Chaos was hogging the limelight.

The remaining demons had jumped at the chance to battle Chaos and they had all enjoyed the riot that had occurred. Gigas however had been a little regretful that the human body of Vincent had been damaged by the struggle and had sent out Hellmasker to offer the chance of healing.

_Fine, no problem,_ Hellmasker agreed, don't want it anyway. _Hurry up and get out of this place. Chaos can only be kept down for so long before he decides that he wants another shot of control._

The dark haired man felt a little fear at that prospect. There was no way he was ready for a second round of a who's the owner of the body. Chaos growled from deep within the body, making it's anger well known.

_Stay there,_ Vincent hissed to the beast, _Hellmasker, I accept._

"Vincent?" Tifa placed a hand on his shoulder, "Vincent?"

"Yeah?" the former Turk responded, how long would it take the Hellmasker to actually kick in with it's healing skills?

The very thought of the hockey masked faced demon actually being a healer was rather amusing. From deep within, an interesting image of the demon with a large oversized needle and a green surgical mask strapped over the lower half of the mask.

"Are you going to be okay?" the martial artist asked, she didn't want to hurry the man but his time was short in this place. Cloud could be back soon or one of the others could return.

She didn't want to leave him on his own but from the looks of it she was going to have to. This feeling of weakness made her sick to her stomach due to the simple fact that there had been a time where she would have done anything for him, would have even given her life for him but that feeling had slowly crumbled over time.

All her friendships had began to suffer after a few years on this horrendous quest to bring back the dead. Her love life was non existent and she knew that when or if Aeris returned, any chance with Cloud would suffer a flaming death.

Cid had been right but she didn't want to vocally admit that fact infront of the others. Everyone who had challenged Cloud had been hurt or killed for thier thoughts.

_Sephiroth wannabe..._those two words still rang in her ears sometimes, had her childhood friend really became what he so dispised? Had he finally snapped and now followed the same insane rule book his one time general had written?

"You have to leave," Tifa whispered softly, breaking herself out of her thoughts, "It's just not safe for you here."

Vincent gave her a snort, "It's not safe anywhere."

"You better go," Tifa took hold of Vincent's human hand and tugged on it gently in the direction where Cid and the others had ran off in. If she could help Vincent get to the Esthar point, he would be able to then make his own way.

"What of you?" Vincent whispered, leaving Tifa here alone wasn't something that he was really willing to do. Tifa smile sadly, she knew the action wouldn't be picked up by the currently blind former Turk though he seemed to be handling the lack of visual stimuli pretty well. Did Hojo allow Vincent the chance to roam in the old Shinra Mansion basement during the time the man's eye colour had been changed?

Like Cid, Vincent seemed to be more interested in making sure she was okay. Even when faced with certain death or the possibilty of being caught by enemies, the pair always seemed to be up for helping and protecting other people. The fact that they were now fighting for the lives of the SeeDs meant they were dead serious about showing how defiant they were now.

"Come with me," Vincent offered into the darkness, wondering why the woman was still remaining with the insane Cloud Strife.

A tear spilled from her chocolate eyes, she wished she could go with them but Cloud would only go completely berserk. Perhaps she could try one last reasoning attempt with Cloud before she completely gave up but before that, she needed to get Vincent to Esthar in order for him to assist Cid and the three teens who would be there by now.

"Like I said to Cid, I'll face whatever punishment I'll incur," she stated as they began their slow walk down, "anyway...I have a plan."

**Balamb Island...**

Sephiroth had taken the lead throughout the traipse through the forest that lead the way to the small seaside town. He'd prefered to have done it in silence but there was small children travelling.

Sniffles and sobs could be heard from the younger kids and every one of the misery cries pierced Sephiroth's skull, causing nerves to fray and his dangerous temper to shorten. Irvine would try his patience as well by constantly being edgy and would spin on the spot whenever a bird caused the leaves on a tree to rustle.

The young sorceress had done nothing but stare at him. She had tried to intiate some kind of conversation but that had died a rather horrible little death. Sephiroth didn't know how to talk with young teenage girls, his knowledge of pop bands and music in this time was something rather dated. Every topic she had brought up had no relevence to him and he didn't feel like sharing his own past with her.

"So...Mister Sephiroth," Rinoa asked, "Where are you from? Originally?"

Sephiroth turned round partly to look at her, "Excuse me?"

The young woman refused to give up on her conversational skills, if she could get Squall to talk and interact more with his friends and colleagues, then she could sure as hell get this guy to talk to her. Basic questions like his likes or dislikes or even where he was from was better than the silence he had silently imposed.

"Where are you from?" she ventured, hoping to strike conversation up.

"...I really don't want to answer that," Sephiroth shook his head, he wasn't sure as to why he wanted to have this journey in silence but he did.

_They are being a major distraction right now,_ he growled mentally, _they need to be silent._

"Could you tell the others to shut up? Our hunters will be able to hear them," Sephiroth walked backwards for a few steps, elegantly avoiding the tree roots and rocks that littered the path.

That caught Rinoa off guard, "They're scared. How would you like knowing that someone was doing thier best to try and kill you?"

Silver hair fell over green eyes, a low chuckle emerged from his throat. He knew exactly how that felt, he hadn't sobbed his heart out. He hadn't found a closet to sit and hide in. His warped and deseased mind hadn't allowed him that childish and cowardly little action.

"Looking back at it...kinda wished I'd missed the girlfriend and killed him," he admitted, "then your problem wouldn't be here."

The sorceress raised an eyebrow. This man had so many questions to him and he never seemed to answer any that were directed about his own personal life. Who had been the girl he had been talking to about an hour or so ago?

"That girl, who you were talking to, that was her wasn't it?" the sorceress pressed for more information, anything to learn more about the silver haired stranger called Sephiroth.

The mention of the girl from earlier earned her a rather cold flash of the green eyes, Sephiroth span back round so his back greeted Rinoa as an answer. Every topic about him seemed to get the brush off, was he ashamed of his past? Ashamed of who he was?

"Come on, you've not told us anything we can really use to help ourselves with. Who is trying to kill us? What the hell did you mean when you said that man had been forgiven?" Rinoa narrowed her eyes, unsure as to why she felt so dependant on this man.

Surely it wasn't because he was the only one to step forward and take contol of the group and the situation? The young woman spared a glance to the rest of the group gathered, not one of them seemed to have recovered from the shock of seeing thier friends and family die at the hands of an army. No one had stepped forward to take leadership apart from the strange green eyed man.

Sephiroth crossed his arms, he had told them why someone was trying to get rid of them. The reason why he had said that Reeve had been forgiven was none of her concern. Reeve had never been the problem of AVALANCHE, neither was Cid or Vincent.

It boiled down to Cloud Strife, the young man had became such a little warlord since the death of Aeris. It had been slow in building, every death had chipped away at the fragile soul of the young blonde. His personal demons had sat and chewed on the remnants of his heart.

So much for the young warrior being nothing like his former idol, all the things that Cloud claimed to be different about the two swordsmen seemed to bring them closer together. Sephiroth had been eager to join his mother in the Promised land and had killed for it. Cloud was desperate to be reunited with his lost love and was killing to get that goal.

_Because Cloud...you are a puppet,_ Jenova's words from an age ago resounded in his skull.

A puppet, a failed experiment. An incomplete Sephiroth clone not even granted a number by the mad Hojo. It seemed that time had finally shown the world that Cloud was not a failed clone. He was willing to kill to get what he wanted, to be complete by gaining the love of Aeris.

Cloud had gained powers that had outstretched his own, controlling time compression and commanding an army from the pits of hell. The longer Sephiroth thought about it, the more unsure the once great SOLDIER became of his confidence about how to destroy his adversary.

Every encounter they had together ended up with Sephiroth's defeat, no matter how hard he tried to fight. The last one had seen his soul sent into a thousand pieces into the lifestream. It had taken him years to literally pull himself back together.

"Mister Sephiroth?" Rinoa frowned, "I'd like some answers."

"He's called Cloud Strife," Sephiroth allowed his shoulders to sag very slightly, "as I stated in the Fire Cave, he's the one trying to kill you. He's trying to bring the woman who you saw talking to me back from the dead. As to why Reeve was forgiven, in time, you'll know the answer for yourself."

The silver haired being took another few steps before stopping sharply, out of the corner of his eye, he had spotted the tip of a fire red tail. His heart quickened in responce to the possible battle. Would he battle alone or would he have the back up of some of the teens behind him?

"You should be dead. We killed you," a voice hissed from behind them, startlement had been successfully hidden from it.

Sephiroth lowered his head and gripped the hilt of his sword, "It's been a few years Mr Barret Wallace."

Barret stepped out of hiding, revealing his large form and the nasty looking Missing score weapon attached to his right arm. His face had a dark smile as if he knew what was going to happen. Infront of him was three people who just deserved to die. One more than the other two.

The two teens that had been picked out for death looked like rabbits caught in headlights, instantly freezing and tried to edge closer to the one person who they thought would be able to assist them. Sephiroth took a long step away from them, he had to put some distance between them, to draw attention all onto him.

"Wouldn't think you would be a damn babysitter," came Barret's taunts, "Such a little girl."

Jaw muscles twitched in sheer anger over the comment, Sephiroth mentally counted to ten. No matter how many times he counted over to that number, the killing feeling returned with a fierce passion. Was it the comment that got him or was it more the fact that he had been defeated by the two warriors in this forest.

"Get out of my way before I cut you down where you stand," Sephiroth warned, green eyes burned with fire.

Barret stepped forward and fired a warning shot that just missed Sephiroth's left cheek, the bullet displaced a few strands of his long silver hair but nothing else moved. The former general smiled slightly.

"I was severely hoping you would say that, " Sephiroth whispered, his hand shook as he pulled out his sword slowly.

Never in his life had his hands shook so much in battle, even when he had been a complete and utter rookie in the field. Was he not as strong without the Jenova cells poisoning his form like a cancer?

A sick feeling crept into his stomach as his hands began to sweat, was this how normal humans reacted when faced with a battle that they don't know the outcome of?

Bullets flew out of the Missing score like they were on fire, every one of them crashed into the black wing Sephiroth had summoned to protect himself with. Barret growled in frustration, he hadn't expected the man to pull that little trick. Sephiroth had to be honest and admit that it surprised the hell out of him as well.

"How bout we do this fair n' square eh?" Barret called as he walked forward, "No guns or swords. Just a good old fist fight?"

_Fist fight? Yeah, if I wanted my face rearranged_, Sephiroth laughed mentally.

"Nah," the planet messenger declined, "It wouldn't be a fair one. You have your gun hand and you'll quite easily knock my block off."

The former AVALANCHE leader laughed, that was the answer he was looking for. It made it more interesting to see if he can actually hold his own against Cloud's arch nemesis in a fight. His own chance to see if he really could take on the infamous Sephiroth in human form.

"Sephiroth!" Rinoa called out, was this one of the guys he had warned them about?

"Rinoa," Sephiroth called her by name, "Stay on your guard. There's a large fire red lion prowling around."

The sorceress blinked in surprise and looked around the grassy area. She couldn't see anything that resembled a lion in the area but she wasn't about to ignore the warning. Irvine raised his weapon and stepped closer to the younger children, not really grasping the fact that he was one of the primary targets.

Out of habit when she was nervous, she clasped the rings that hung around her neck for strength. Rinoa took a few deep breaths and tried to kick herself into a battle fight mode, Irvine held his gun tightly, looking for the missing possible attacker.

"Get the kids out of here!" the former war general ordered, innocent eyes should not see the nastiness and sheer ugliness of death.

Sephiroth barely avoided the strong business end of Barret's gun arm as he elegantly stepped out of the way. The second blow however was more successful for Barret as the man connected with Sephiroth's knee and fired. The silver haired man went down quickly with a strangled growl of pain but quickly pushed the feeling aside as he tried to get to his feet again.

A bullet tore through his left knee as Barret continued to aim low, pain wasn't something that Sephiroth was accustomed to. The feeling was unusual and the silver haired man decided that he really didn't like feeling that much. It seemed that the planet, while giving him immortality, had passed up on the impervious to pain ability that he once had.

He stayed low, trying to dull the pain and push it elsewhere. For a few seconds, he lowered his gaze and closed his eyes only to be greeted with the gaping hole of the barrel of the Missing Score and Barret towering above him when he opened them again.

"Don't know why Spike was so damn scared of ya," the large man laughed, "You're nothing. A washed up war general."

Rinoa squeaked in horror as Barret sent Sephiroth sprawling to the ground as he slammed his weapon the the back of the groups leader's head. She couldn't take her eyes of the two figures, Sephiroth's sword dropped to the ground silently.

Barret picked up the powerful blade and held it at an angle. He drove it into the ground, making it stand on it's own accord. This wasn't all that he had planned for the blade that had slain the woman who had saved his daughter from the Turks all those years back. He held the hilt with his good hand and brought his heavy booted foot down the centre of it.

The blade snapped with a crystal sounding ping, "Pretty weak sword man."

Sephiroth panted heavily as he struggled to raise his head. His green eyes taking in the sight of his blade snapped in two. Why hadn't the lion entered into the fray? Why was it staying in the shadows?

The urge to kill those who had been responsible for his death was almost non existent. His anger wasn't there, how could he kill in cold blood? This surprised him, back in the academy he held no such qualm but now?

Now the idea repulsed him, it made him ill and his body shake. Had he really changed that much since the planet released him from his self made prison of memories?

_How can I protect them if I cannot raise my sword?_ he cried mentally to whoever was watching out for the teenagers, _give me the strength I need to help them...please..._

Rinoa dug her feet into the soft grass, she wasn't going to allow this man to scare her. It didn't matter that Sephiroth had been knocked out and they were now on thier own. She would stand her ground and fight to protect those she was standing with.

The young sorceress clenched her fist and raised them, "I warn you...I'm a sorceress. My friends and I will not give in without a fight."

Rinoa felt herself being knocked backwards as Barret backhanded her to the ground and stood above her. He pointed the Missing Score at her chest and offered a cold farewell smile. The young sorceress squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the loud explosion of the bullets tearing through her ribs and lungs.

"Say goodn..." Barret seemed to stopped mid word as he blinked.

Something made the word stick in the man's throat, the raggedly end of a blade managed to peirce through his windpipe. Blood gurgled up into Barret's mouth and his dark eyes went huge with shock.

"When you make an offer to dance with the dead," Sephiroth hissed as he pushed the blade further into Barret's throat, "you don't disappear halfway through it to dance with someone else. We get quite upset."

"You...you'll get...get yours..." Barret choked out, every breath and word was painful.

Sephiroth kept one hand on the hilt of the sword while he placed the other on the blade's end that stuck out from his opponet's neck, "We all do. Now you have to stand up and take yours."

He ignored the scared and horrified screams of his charges as he took off his 'dancing partner's' head with a strong stroke. This man would not receive any forgiveness in the Lifestream, he would be tormented by his demons and those he killed over the eight hundred years until the planet and those he had killed thought he had suffered enough.

Blood splattered across Rinoa's face and chest, the sorceress's eyes flew open in horror. It took all her strength not to cry out in revulsion as it made it's way down her cheeks and her neck. She would never get used to how someone else's blood felt.

"This is not your fight, one winged angel," the hidden lion called through the forest, "Though Cloud will be interested in knowing of your arrival."

"Good," Sephiroth called back as he wiped his blade on Barret's headless corspe, "Tell him I look forward to our rematch."

He knew Barret's passing had sent a shockwave throughout the group, Cloud would know instantly of his friend's passing but not who had killed him until the lion shared the information. His own role in this morbid tale had now became offical and he was no longer neutral.

Sephiroth pulled Rinoa up to her feet and was surprised at how tightly she held onto him. It felt to him that every muscle in her slender frame was shaking, he couldn't tell if it was fear or she had been shocked at the way Barret had been killed.

"Are you wounded?" Sephiroth asked her softly, not wanting to startle her.

Rinoa said nothing as she held onto him tightly. She didn't know why she was holding him like that but it felt comforting for a strange reason. Sephiroth nervously put his arms around her, unused to giving comfort.

"Shhh," he whispered as he closed his eyes, his head hurt and his knee throbbed in a horrible sickening pain. He wanted to rest for a few hours and gather his strength before heading to the Shumi Tribe in the north.

"You're okay," the words seemed to trip so easily off his tongue, "You're safe."

The sorceress took a deep breath, her protector had been injured during the battle and he was asking if she was okay. Something told her that he wasn't much of a comfort giver due to the way he was holding her. It was like the way Squall had done whenever they were shoved into what he felt was an embarressing situation before they had became an item.

"You're hurt," she whispered finally, "Let's get you sorted first and you can tell us everything about Cloud and why you should be dead."

Sephiroth looked down at her with surprise as she helped his sit on the grass. Her touch was gentle as she prodded down his thigh and up his calf, stopping whenever her patient hissed in pain.

"Take...the jacket off and cover up Mr Wallace's body," Sephiroth nodded in the direction of the corpse, he didn't want the young children seeing the horrific images of the body any more than they had already.

Irvine helped Rinoa out of the jacket and covered Barret's upper body with it, "He one of the guys ya told us about?"

Sephiroth nodded, wincing as Rinoa prodded an extremely tender part of his skull. Green eyes closed as he allowed the examination continue, allowing a warm feeling to wash over his body.

His body suddenly felt so tired and he wanted to fall asleep. He knew that he was more than likely suffering from concussion or something or a delayed reaction to being shot but his body was wanting to follow the order that was being so forceably acted out.

"Sephiroth...?" the sorceress's voice faded as the silver haired hero of the hour passed out.


	19. so who's losing?

Esthar 

The rest of AVALANCHE felt the passing of Barret Wallace. All gasping in sudden and surprised pain, not one of them had to speak aloud the name of the person who had been killed. Nobody wanted to admit that they all feared they would be next to cause the wave.

Even Cloud in Timber was disturbed enough to put down the knife he was weilding and take a few moments of rest in order to gather his thoughts. Yuffie in Esthar paused as she stood at the Presidential Palace with the army behind her, the thoughts were all the same though. Who could have killed Barret Wallace?

Cid stumbled and fell to his knees when the shock hit him, his blue eyes were wide and his heart thundered like a jack hammer. How the hell could someone of taken down Barret? It was damn near impossible for someone to do that, the man always hung out with Red XIII and they rarely allowed the other to be harmed.

He shook his head as he got to his feet with the aid of Zell, "Damn...one down..."

Squall raised an eyebrow, "What happened?"

Quistis frowned, Vincent had done something like that back in the Deling Shopping arcade and he had quickly phoned someone. Perhaps now would be a good time to ask a few more questions, it wouldn't do to have Cid pass out in the middle of a fight because of whatever was bothering him.

"That's what Vincent did back in Deling," she whispered to Squall when the the teen walked closer to her, "I think something has happened."

The older blonde took a deep breath and brushed Zell away from him. He didn't have the luxury of showing any kind of weakness to the teens in front of him, Barret was dead. He didn't know who had performed the kill but whoever it was, he didn't want to get on their bad side if it was someone neutral.

_We're almost at Esthar, just a few more minutes and we enter into a war zone, he thought with a heavy heart, Yuffie is gonna be there...all I have now is either to convince her to join us or..._

The or was something that he found he wasn't willing that much to think about. He didn't want to kill the lithe ninja, he cared for her. She was like a neice to him but Yuffie had a chance to kill the teens but hadn't, that filled him with hope.

_I don't wanna kill you Yuffie_, he frowned with little confidence, _but I will if need be_.

"Cid? You ok?" Squall had managed a look of small concern to the older being, "You're not having a heart attack are you?"

Cid gave him a one sided smile, "Nope...though it feels like a stroke. Someone just killed one of the bad guys."

That news seemed to boost the three teens in front of him. To them, it meant that it was possible to kill whoever was trying to kill them. That saving Esthar was a possibility rather than a hopeless dream.

"You can sense that?" the former garden instructor asked as she gazed at the man.

The leader of the four shrugged ackwardly, "...Yeah...we know if we're in the area or if one of us dies. It isn't very pleasant."

Quistis looked back in the direction they had came from, trying to see if Vincent had managed to find his way to them but was greeted with the long and lonesome sight of the cold marble corridor. Doors would break the seemingly endless wall, Cid would pause for a few seconds at one every couple of minutes, as though he was trying to figure out what door they should take.

His explanation of the place had been rather vague, simply saying that the place was built around what was inside the residents hearts. It had grown from the coldness from AVALANCHE and was still growing as more memories were added. It was a living space.

"These doors," Squall pointed to one a few feet away, "where do they lead?"

Cid shook his head as he started walking again, "Times and places long forgotten by us or places that we just know jack about."

The SeeD leader rubbed the back of his neck, a little confused. He opened his mouth only to find that he couldn't think of anything he really wanted to say in regards to that. Time compression was where time was gathered into one place, their experience of it when battling Ultimecia and defeating Adel had certainly been different from this.

Freefalling as the ground and building gave way, travelling through all the different locations they had been to and battling those weird little sorceress that had crept up. They had all ended up at the orphanage on the Centra coast, faced with the huge and dark floating castle of Ultimecia.

Definately much better than losing my lunch after freefalling a good couple of miles, the teen rubbed his cheek. It still hurt like hell, Cid had cast a cure spell on him but the spell had managed to heal the broken bone.

"Places you don't know about?" Quistis tilted her head, if they had created this world, surely they would know all about it.

Cid nodded, "Yeah...futures that aren't set in stone or that have been changed due to some event performed in another door. We look in the crystal, see what we want to change and head through the doors that lead to it. The doors we don't know anything about then change to react to what's been done."

Squall shook his head, "What?"

"For example," Cid stopped at a door, "This door leads to...huh..."

The door lead to a rather fond memory of his. It was the day of the rocket launch, one of his more enjoyable AVALANCHE adventures. Cloud and Vincent had been the guys who had travelled into space with him, saving his ass by not giving up on him when the oxygen tank had blown. Shera had shown up and helped serve up a rather choking peice of humble pie.

The thought of Shera only lead him to look at Quistis with a rather sad smile. She looked so much like her mother but she had grown in a time and place so different that if the pair ever met, they wouldn't have the slightest thing to talk about.

_God...Shera...look what I did to our little baby,_ he thought with disgust, _she's turned into a little warrior...so much for her being a teacher or a rocket scientist. I wonder if she has ever even gotten to travel into outerspace._

"Where does this door lead to?" Squall asked softly as he saw the mixed look of sad but fondness on the older man.

"My hometown," Cid stated as he walked away from it, "A rocket launch. As I was saying, if Cloud wanted to, he could go back and knock Shera out. Leave her locked in a cupboard back in Rocket Town and allow me to die when the oxygen tank blows up."

"Who's Shera?" Quistis asked.

"...a woman who I cared for deeply and who didn't deserve to die the way she did," Cid growled, "Your mother."

Quistis blinked, "My mother...I..."

"No time for explanations of the long winded kind," Cid grabbed her arm and started the walk to what seemed to be like the end of the corridor, "We gotta get to Esthar."

Esthar, the one place where they all wanted to go but the one place they were all scared to. What would they be greeted with? Horror, death and brutality were all major possibilties that none of the four were wanting to face up to.

Squall could feel his heartbeat get faster as they approached Esthar, could he really bear the loss of Laguna and Selphie if they didn't know about the attack and the city failed to respond in time? Did they even know of the possible danger? That was sneaking up on them, that someone they trusted was really an enemy?

"How much longer til we get to the city?" Squall wishing for a weapon, his gunblade had been left at the Garden but he did have his Lionheart at the Presidental Palace.

Cid stopped at a large hole and his blue eyes narrowed. He hated dropping into a place when so much spiritual energy was getting used up, Bahamut Zero growled deeply in his soul. The dragon knew that the combination Choco/Mog was just moments away but it couldn't tell his master that. That he was dropping right into a fire fight with the one member who might turn to help them.

They didn't speak the same language, only sharing emotions. At the moment, both were tense and nervous as to facing another former member of AVALANCHE. How could Bahamut Zero share it's knowledge that Yuffie was waiting for them?

It shook in it's silver holder, glowing a bright red. Bahamut Zero trying it's best to tell his master to be cautious and to pick another drop point into the city, sadly, Cid didn't pay attention. He placed the summon's shaking down as anger.

_It's okay buddy_, Cid rubbed the orb, _Hopefully, we won't meet our old friends_.

"Cid? How much longer til we get to the city?" Squall asked again, he found his grey eyes being drawn to the red orb. Why did he keep rubbing it? Was it a nervous thing, like when Rinoa holds her rings around her neck for confidence?

The older blonde pointed down into the hole, could he really take these kids into what could be a war zone by now? Allow them to see the horror that his former friends were currently trying to inflict in this world?

"Jump through that and we should be there," Cid stated with surprising confidence. It had been a while since he last did a drop in, he really didn't know where they would end up. He just prayed that they were all focused on the same place.

"Alright, one major thing before we fall down the rabbit hole," Cid warned, "We need to think of the same location. It's kinda similair to your experience when you went to the future. Think of a room, Odine's lab or the presidential room."

Zell took a moment to think about the location, if the city was being attacked, then shouldn't they all go to the place where they were most needed? To aid those who were in danger and to kick ass of those who tried to hurt his friends?

Why was Cid telling them of places that were safe and secluded? Was he afraid of what might happen? Didn't he realise that they were all SeeD's and knew how to handle themselves in a fight?

"Why not to the heart of the action?" Zell responded.

"Because it's just damn stupid," the urge to deck the martial artist coming back stronger as Cid peered into the hole, "Your friends don't have weapons. All I have is a gun that I'm not one hundred percent on and you won't be able to stand up agaisnt the army that is out to get ya'll."

The blonde pilot could if he wanted to, override the minds of the three teens in front of him and take them exactly where he wanted them to go. He didn't want to do that, it was to draining and he didn't want to have little strength just incase they got in a fight.

_We became involved as soon as we were born..._the brunette crossed his arms and frowned.

According to what Vincent had said, they had all been killed. Why was it so important that they all lived now? Had something been changed so drasticlly by them dying that Cid and Vincent now felt it was proper to stop the needless deaths?

"...I don't agree with him though he is right," Squall said after a few moments silence, "we don't have weapons. If we are gonna fight, we need to have an army and a damn good plan to take them on with."

He fought the urge to rub his eyes tiredly, his jaw was hurting like hell. His head felt like it was ready to explode in pain and he was really tired. The sleep spell that Vincent had cast over him when they had been in Deling refused to lift completely. He looked over to Quistis and it was clear that she looked tired as well.

That didn't appease the small blonde but he did know that he would never be able to stand up to army that was probably tearing it's way throughout the city but he would give it a damn good go in order to get revenge for the fallen SeeD's and for Balamb Garden.

"You don't care that Rinoa and Irvine might be dead?" Zell clenched his fist, why was Squall so eager to roll over and allow this guy to take over.

Pale cheeks darkened as the statement had been made but he did have a point. They didn't know if they were alive or not but that didn't stop Squall from secretly hoping that his friends really were okay. It seemed almost unbelievable that they could be dead but life was something of a cruel bitch.

Cid shook his head, "Look, as soon as we get into the city and find your friends, we'll call Sephiroth to see if he has Rinoa and Irvine okay?"

The pilot held his hand out to Quistis, "Take my hand, all of you hold onto each other. We all agreed on Odine's lab?"

He waited until he got nods from the teens but he had his suspicions that Zell wasn't thinking about the lab. As much as he trusted Squall's mind, the teen was probably thinking about Balamb Garden and his potentially dead girlfriend.

Mentally, he shook his head. He really didn't want to take control of the jump, wanting more than anything, a nice easy ride to the city. Cid closed his eyes and took a deep breath, stretching his soul out to find the right place in his mind.

The journey down was going to be tough, the teens would be confronted with so many past images of Esthar and the future ones as well as they fell. It would only be for a few seconds but it would be tough on them if they opened their eyes.

"Close your eyes," he commanded, "and hold your breath til we get there."

He went first, Quistis went second but that was only because they were all holding hands. A gust of air shot up past them and she was tempted to open her blue eyes to find out what was happening exactly to her. Faint screams could be heard as the air seemed to muffle all sounds reaching her ears.

It felt like someone was trying to crush the air from her lungs and she wanted so desperately to open her mouth and take a deep geedy breath. She squeezed her eyes shut further and gave a small squeak of pain as Squall gripped her hand a little to tightly for him to be concerned. Was he nervous as well?

Suddenly, her feet connected with something solid and she fell forward. The three men with her were caught off guard and stumbled forward as well. The four of them fell to thier knees and gasped for breath. It seemed to take a few long seconds before they could control thier breathing.

"Eve...everyone ok?" Cid whispered, he shook his head but regretted the action when it threatened to implode into itself. Pain seared throughout his body and he knew that at least one of the teens had thought about somewhere other than the lab.

He wanted to scream at the teen responsible for failing to think about the right place but his body just wanted to stay down and get some rest. He hadn't rested since his stay in Balamb. Once they got to the Shumi Tribe or...a brainwave suddenly attacked the blonde.

The airstation and the space station that had been reclaimed and restored. Time compression only worked on the planet so if Cloud did get hold of a method of travel to the space station, the kids and those aboard it would see them coming and prepare for it.

If he could get them to them to the place where they launch the space pods to the station then he might be able to keep them out of trouble at least for a few days. Give them time to sit and figure out how to attack Cloud and the remaining AVALANCHE members if he didn't kill Yuffie and Tifa.

_Could I really be held responsible for the death of Tifa and Yuffie?_ he shook his head again, the pain lessening but his body seemed to be stuck to the ground and refused to budge.

Standing up was not something he could really try at the moment. His body was tired, his hands and feet were like ice and not responding to any kind of orders given by his mind. He kept his eyes closed as he rested his head on something that felt like a carpet and prayed to the gods that they were all safe.

"Cid?" Quistis leaned forward, "Are you okay?"

Cid pulled himself up, "...I'm getting to old for this crap..."

Quistis helped her two male friends up, watching Zell with interest as the smaller blonde seemed to be angry at something. While they had been falling, it had felt that someone was trying to take over her will. To make sure that they ended up where they wanted to be.

"You idiot..." Zell hissed as he stalked over to Cid, "the hell do you think you were doing!"

Squall rubbed the back of his neck, his entire body felt lighter than what it did when he was in the time compression area. It was like someone had lifted a heavy weight off his chest and he could finally breath. He took a deep breath and he could smoke coming from somewhere.

"Something's burning in the lab...?" Squall walked slowly over to the door and placed a hand on it, the metal door cool to the touch so the fire wasn't outside the lab.

Cid frowned as he ignored Zell and headed over to the SeeD leader, he smelled smoke as well and that concerned him. Had Yuffie and her army broken through the barricade and were now making a rather messy way to the lab?

The blonde pressed his ear against the door and listened carefully, hoping to hear at least some sort of firefight going on. Nothing could be heard from the otherside of the door but that meant nothing. Cloud could be waiting with a huge army behind him, waiting to pick off any people foolish enough to step through.

He said nothing as he took a step back from the door, something wasn't right. The city was too quiet. No screams, the faint smell of smoke that seemed to linger in the air. It creeped him out a little but he pushed that down and ignored the feeling.

"Okay...we all stick together, no heroics and no running off to save any damsels that are in distress awrite?" Cid turned partly as he opened the door, would the kids do as he asked or would he need to show them who exactly was in command of the little group.

He heard relunctant agreements from the trio behind him and he took the first step out of the room, nobody rushed them and no shots were fired as Cid cautiously lead the way down the corridor.

**On the way to the lab...**

Laguna hated being protected like some child by the younger guards, every step was surrounded by the men who had been assigned to assist him. Granted they had weapons and would lay down their lives at a drop of the hat but the president had tried to get one of the rifles but had been refused.

_So what if I'm the president, I was a soldier before I came over here_, he thought as he kept in step with Selphie and the lead guard.

In his mind, he was protecting Selphie and the very odd little man who for some reason had managed to remain as head of the scientific research. It was something that he was going to have to ask about when it was all over and some kind of normality had resumed. He kept quiet but his entire body couldn't stop feeling extremely tense and battle ready.

Odine followed a few steps behind, the older doctor struggling to keep up with the pace. No matter how hard he tried, he also knew that if they didn't hurry then whoever was tearing the city would be upon them in a matter of minutes.

It was rather fascinating learning that people from a possible past or future were the ones responsible for this. He would need to speak and get hold of one of the bodies of those doing this before he could figure out how they were able to manipulate time the way they were.

How on earth had they actually managed to manipulate time in such a way? If they had complete control over time then they would know exactly where people were at crucial moments and take them out then so why were they attacking the city now? Would President Loire perform some task in the very near future that would change the world?

"What's the brief rundown on this?" Laguna asked as they made a quick path down to the lab, his senses were heightened and his body was tingling in anticipation of a potential battle.

"I believe that it iz being performed by beings who can control time," Odine stated as he tried to copy the long and confident strides of his president but he always seemed to remain just a few feet behind.

Selphie looked back at him for a few seconds, controlling time? The only way she and her friends had done that was by allowing a sorceress from the future to perform something they had tried to stop. Could someone really have managed to pin it down to an exact science? Was that possible?

"So these guys are doing exactly what Ultimecia tried to do a couple of months back?" she asked.

Odine nodded. The people doing this however had managed to do it on a much smaller and more precise basis instead of engulfing the entire planet. They could almost pick when they emerged and where as well. How he would love to speak to one of them and ask them all the questions he could think of.

Guards stopped the three from going any further. Voices were heard coming from the lab, they were soft and whispering. It was as though they didn't know if they should go one way or another. Laguna tried to listen out for at least one of them, if he could hear what the people sounded like then he might be able to get a rough idea as to the true nature of the person.

"HALT!" the lead guard called down, "Identify yourself."

It took a few moments and even then the answer was defiant, "Not until you identify yourself."

Laguna knew that it could be one of the enemies tearing through his city and they were going to ambush the small group as soon as they turned the corner or told them who they were. He held his breath as he pondered if he should answer himself or just allow the guards to continue to shout out orders.

If the enemies had such contol over the time compression and could appear at anyplace and time, then it meant that nowhere was safe. Running around with the guards as protection really meant nothing in the large scheme of things as they could get picked off at anytime.

"President Laguna Loire," he shrugged when the guard shot him a foul look, "How did you manage to get this far into my city sir?"

"Laguna?" a familiar voice called back to them, surprise and relief was more than evident, "Is that you?"

"Squall?" Laguna crashed through the guards and ran the remaining distance to greet the teenager, he slowed down and stopped just short of the end of the corridor.

How had the teen gotten into the city? What was he doing here? Did he know what was going on or had he found the backdoor into the city again? To many questions kept rushing in his mind and the answers didn't seem to be entering anytime soon.

He paused but any fears that he had were quashed when the young leader of SeeD stepped around, it seemed that the teen was alright. Not in his usual clothes but he really didn't care about what the teen wore. Only that he was safe, though he did look extremely tired.

"Squall...thank god you're alright," the president smiled as he took the teen in a warm and relieved embrace.

Squall felt a blush creep on his cheeks but even he had to admit that he was nothing more than thrilled to see that the man in front of him was okay. He caught sight of Selphie, it seemed that she was also okay. So far, Cid and Vincent's worries about the city being raided were not founded but Squall noticed the guards weren't far behind.

"What's going on?" Squall asked as he pulled out of the hug, he brushed off Laguna's gentle touch to his bruised cheek.

Selphie walked over to him. "City is under attack. Squall...what's going on? How did you get here?"

Zell and Quistis came from behind their hiding place. Selphie frowned, how was that possible? Zell had been in Balamb, Quistis and Squall had been on the Garden so why on earth they were all currently standing in the corridor to the lab. At least they were safe but she didn't care, as long as they were alright.

"Time compression," Zell stated as he gave the bubbly girl a hug, "It was definately a weird thing. It's like one huge corridor filled full of doors."

Laguna looked at Squall with a raised eyebrow, there was no way the teens would have been able to perform that act. The owner of the voice earlier still hadn't made himself known but Laguna didn't know if that was because he had simply imagined the voice.

"How?" Laguna asked, he never took a hand off Squall and he was more than happy to find that Squall didn't seem to mind the touch.

Squall looked back to where the trio had emerged from, "Cid? Come out."

Laguna frowned as a blonde haired man dressed in black stepped out, sky blue eyes locked onto the president's and smiled warmly but there was some coldness in it. Something familair lept out at him, telling him that he had encountered the blonde man before but when seemed to fail him.

Cid said nothing, his smile dropped as he saw Selphie standing next to Zell and Quistis. Another one of the teens Cloud wanted dead and he had her in his grasp. Walking around on the planet was going to be a major problem, it was like a huge advertisement. He needed to get them off the planet and the newly restored space station seemed to be a good place to put them.

Tiredly, he kept a yawn from reaching the surface. He was exhausted. Rest would be something that wasn't going to be possible unless he knew they were safe. Maybe when they got on the space station, he could catch some sleep there. Right now, his mind was torn for the safety of the teens right in front of him and for Vincent who had to deal with his own literal demons back in the compression area.

"We don't have time to sit and have tea ladies," Cid stated as he tried to place where he had seen the president before, "We gotta get going and uh...Odine's lab ain't where we should be going."

He recieved a dirty look from Zell, knowing that it was because he had refused to go anywhere else previous but that was simply because he didn't have another idea then. They had to get out of the city, quickly. Travelling back in time compression was not viable because he was so tired, fighting off the evil thoughts that were now striking up in his mind was going to be a full time hobby that he had to deal with.

"Then were?" Odine stated, he was quite annoyed but fascinated by the man infront of him. So he was one of the beings that could travel through time, he didn't look much different from anybody else on the planet.

That was a little disappointing but wherever the blonde wanted to go, then why didn't they just go there via the route they would normally? Why the pit stop in the city?

"The space station," Cid responded, "it's the only place I can think of that might be the safest place to keep the kids."

The president of Esthar blinked in surprise, "Kids?"

"Squall Leonheart, Rinoa Heartilly, Zell Dincht, Quistis...Hi...Trepe, uh...Selphie Tilmett and lastly Irvine Kinneas," Cid replied, he mentally slapped himself for almost giving Quistis his name instead of the one the people who had looked after her.

There was no way he could be a father to her. He didn't have the right, he had lived a completely different life and being a parent hadn't been a part of it. It had perhaps been a distant and long wanted dream but that dream had died when his wife had.

Laguna looked over to him, did he mean that someone was threatening his son and his friends? Who would want to hurt them? They had saved the planet, they should have been hailed as heroes. It made no sense. So the people who were tearing his city up were after Selphie? That made no sense, as far as he was aware, nobody knew that the young teen was even at the city.

"So the army is after me?" Selphie frowned but the thought disturbed her greatly, she was partly to blame for the city being attacked?

The older blonde nodded, "Yeah but I got a feeling that they're gunning for the president and Doc Odine too so don't feel to bad."

The flippant tone he had said that hadn't gone down to well. His sense of humour and the abiltity to judge the mood of his intended victims needed some fine tuning. Laguna shook his head, it made little to no sense at all. There was a small warmth in those blue eyes but a darker coldness ran through them.

He got why someone would try and take him out. He was the ruler of a powerful city and he wasn't an easy target so the army rampaging through would be a way in getting to him. Odine...Laguna had to admit that even he would raze a city in order to get to the little man and stop have the weird experiments he had done.

Doctor Odine wasn't the sort of man who people loved or hated. It was a rather one sided hate thing, most of Laguna's staff had little love for the man and would avoid him at all costs. Ward and Kiros would do most of the talking but even then it was done briefly. However, the man hadn't done anything wrong or abused any sentient lifeform recently.

"So...why the hell are they after them?" Laguna looked down the corridor, gunfire could be heard faintly. The battle was getting closer and the president didn't know how long it would take before the army discovered the lab and killed all those who were found in it.

"Long story," Cid stated as he took one of the guns off the guards and handed it to Squall, "Squall? You know how to fire one of these?"

The SeeD leader nodded, "Prefer to have a blade but I can handle one of these."

Laguna took hold of Cid's arm, "Sir? I'd like you to answer my question, why is someone trying to kill my son and his best friends?"

Cid rubbed his eyes, the events of the past few days were creeping up on him and all he wanted was to have a nice cup of tea and to crawl into bed. The blonde sighed softly, he knew the president was probably afraid but he couldn't give him any answers that wasn't going to make him worry even further. It was a lose lose scenario.

Suprisingly, it was Quistis who answered for him. The young woman tucked a lock of hair that had escaped from it's place, she got the look of surprise from Cid. It gave her a moment to try and figure out the man in front of her. Everything about this man didn't look like her, no matter how hard she tried to find some similarities, she couldn't.

"Laguna, we don't have time for that right now. We need to get to the...space station," Quistis stated, "Also, I'm sure Cid will answer every one of our questions when we're all safe, right?"

Cid raised an eyebrow, "...right...now, which way to the space station?"

**Timber**

Cloud walked into the bathroom and checked on his terrified hostage lying in the bath. The bandages on the headmaster's left foot were now needing to be changed, due to the kicking the man had done during the original application of the treatment.

The swordsman knew he had business to attend to and he had to make sure that the man in the tub was still alive and that he wasn't going to die on him anytime soon. The gag that had been placed on Kramer's mouth was still firmly placed and the metal chains were still happily sitting strong.

"I'm going out for a while," Cloud smiled coldly, "but don't worry...I won't forget about you. You and I will be making out television debute soon, so get some rest. Let's look our best shall we."

Kramer squirmed in pain and terror as he tried to get away from the blonde. The young man was mentally disturbed, but he was slowly discovering that that word was something of an understatement. Reason had failed to get through and every wimper that Kramer gave had simply sparked more pain. His left foot was minus the big toe and the two adjoining digits.

He had bruises over his body when Cloud had tired of the knife and he wondered when the insane man would bore entirely of the torture and kill him. The headmaster thought briefly about the young SeeDs that had been killed at Balamb Garden, Cloud had allowed him to watch the news but that was only to confirm what had happened.

Surely Squall and Quistis had not fallen in battle agaisnt this foe? The young sorceress who had captivated the young commander wouldn't have allowed the deaths without some kind of fight. Irvine would have fought bravely agaisnt the enemies pouring in. If they had died, then it would have been a glorious death but that would mean he would need to believe they were stupid enough to allow themselves in a no win situation.

He couldn't say anything to refute that and the way the blonde was storming and pressing for information on the four teens who were staying on the Garden mean that perhaps they had managed to get away safely.

"If you behave yourself," Cloud stated as he moved to the base of the bath with the fresh bandages, "I might let you go with nearly all major limbs intact. That means no screaming, kicking or biting if and when I remove the bounds okay?"

Kramer was amazed to hear that being uttered in such a friendly but cold way. As if the man was merely telling him the time or what the weather was like outside. He looked into the glowing blue eyes and found that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't find any kind of warmth.

It took Cloud only a few moments to change the dressing and he turned away from Kramer, even touching the headmaster was sickening. Maybe he would be better off if he just killed the sniffling fool right now.

However he had more pressing matters to attend to. His summon, Knights of the Round was giving off a rather odd sensation, telling him that he should perhaps head back to Tifa and see what she had been up too. It had been a while since he had saw her...really since he slapped her for doubting him. She should be at the city without water but she had been acting distant.

He walked out of the bathroom and closed the door. Opening a rift in time and space was something that took a lot of concentration and effort, something that took an amazing amount of skill to perform. It was easier when the others were around, they all thought about the room with the crystal and they would be there within seconds. It got harder when Cid had left, doubt had sprange into the hearts of those left but Cloud couldn't determind which ones were now no longer wanting to continue on.

He knew Vincent had always been friends with Cid and that would never change. The pair had formed a close friendship over the long years they had been alive and one wouldn't be found without the other in battle. Why had he even thought that Vincent would remain when the former astronaut had been banished?

Cloud stepped through the tear and briefly closed his eyes as he had the familair gust of air brush past his face. Instantly, he knew someone who shouldn't have belonged in the area had been there. Who would be stupid enough to travel this way? Had it been the person who had taken care of Barret earlier?

He quickened his pace to a slow jog as he went to find Tifa but slowed down when he heard the martial artist talking to someone. He followed them to their final destination and saw who she had been travelling with. His eyes narrowed in anger and it took all his strength not to go straight to her and run the traitor through with his sword.

**Vincent...what do you think you are playing at?** he thought as he stopped and waited for Tifa to return.

The woman didn't notice him as she walked along after a few moments, Cloud had only caught part of the conversation, a simple good bye and Vincent asking her to join him in the battle to save the children but Tifa had shown at least her by now rather meagre loyalty to Cloud by refusing.

"So...how is dear Vincent?" Cloud said coolly as Tifa went by, he enjoyed the brief look of guilt that passed on her brown eyes.

Tifa swallowed hard, how could she respond to that? How would Cloud respond to her answer? Would he strike her? Her bottom lip trembled as she thought about the possible answers. Not one seemed to be very pleasant but she only hoped for a verbal attack. She could cope with that.

She hated how she could but after the years, the words had a numbing effect on her battered soul. The one strike Cloud had gave her had startled her and had broken an already fragile hold of loyalty. She would follow Cloud to the end of the earth and time because she loved him but could she really cope with the deaths if Cloud got Aeris back?

Tifa knew Yuffie had been right, she didn't want the flower girl back. It would mean sharing Cloud with her and after having him to herself for so long, she didn't think she could. After everything she had done to help Cloud get Aeris back, could she really look the green eyed girl in the eyes and say that she was truly happy to have her back?

The only answer she could find for that was no. She couldn't lie to herself and say that she would be. If anything, she would resent the woman's presence in the group, the words the half Cetra would use to express the horror when she found out the exact why she had been returned and how much blood had been spilled would haunt the group forever.

"Tifa? How is the tormented Vincent?" Cloud asked again.

The martial artist gave him a forced smile, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Cloud gave her a warm smile as he walked to her, his blue eyes hiding the malice he now felt for the woman standing infront of him. Lies...how dare she lie so boldly to him. He had seen her talk to him with his own eyes, seen the look of guilt as he had said Vincent's name.

He hugged Tifa tightly and instantly felt how tense she became before she relaxed in his arms. Did she know the fate that was going to befall her? It would be regretable but he would make sure her death was quick and painless. It was the least he could do for her, he didn't want to drag the pain any more than he had to.

Slowly, he slid his hand to his back and took out his dagger. Tears threatened to spill down his cheek, his heart screaming out for him to let her go and say to the others that she had been killed. He kept her in the tight hug, his body trying to keep the warmth of the woman he was holding.

"Tifa..." Cloud whispered softly into her ear, "why?"

Tifa's eyes widened as she heard his voice crack, had the real Cloud she had fell for all those long years ago finally won a brief battle? The voice sounded so lonely, so sad. However, she knew that he was only stalling for time. Her death was already on the cards and no begging would bring it to a halt.

"Because I'm tired, Cloud," her own voice broke with tears finally being given a chance to fall, "I want this to stop."

Tears spilled from the glowing Mako eyes on the blonde swordsman, he took a breath to try and sooth his soul but it didn't work. It simply caught in his throat and made it hard to swallow. If he killed her, then it would hurt more than the deaths of Barret and Reeve because he did love her and because he had known her all his life. She had brought him back from a world of nothingness and this was how he was finally going to replay that act?

Cloud held her tightly, the voice of reason seemed to faintly resonate somewhere in his soul. He wanted to stop as well but not until he had Aeris by his side. The SeeDs would not be allowed to live, not if they were the one thing stopping him from being with his Aeris.

He held the knife closely to Tifa and heard the soft startled gasp she gave as she felt the tip of the blade press lightly agaisnt her back. Cloud allowed tears to keep falling from his eyes, why had she forced him to this? Helping someone who had betrayed him.

His hand shook and he was relieved Tifa couldn't see the mixture of confusion and anger in his face. He knew he had to stop the spread discord sown by his former allies but killing someone who had saved his own soul and brought him from darkness wasn't something he was able to do.

Cloud released Tifa from his grip and took a step back, turning away from her. He would banish her from this place, to let her live her life as she wanted now. He couldn't harm her, love still remained in his heart but it was dying fast.

"Run..." he whispered softly, "never come back."

Tifa raised her head and looked at Cloud's back with surprise, was he allowing her to leave? Just like that? That scared her more than if he had actually threatened her. Could she tempt fate and walk away, though would he follow her and then finish the job?

"What...?"

Cloud allowed his shoulders to sag, "I want you to run and never come back. It's what you want right? You want out? Here's your chance."

He's letting me leave? Allowing me to go and get out? she blinked and looked back to where she had left Vincent.

"If you leave to help them...then when we next encounter each other," the words were hard for Cloud to say out loud, his heart screaming to ignore the words falling from his lips to the woman he cared for, "death will be the departing gift."

Tifa swallowed as she watched the dagger fall from Cloud's grip. She stepped towards him and picked up the dagger. She was not going to be responsible for anymore death, she looked at the weapon and at Cloud's back. She could end it and save the kids.

The dagger was raised slowly but it felt like it was all over in a flash. The blade cut through the flesh and clothing like it was paper, blood spilled from the wound and crept slowly down. Surprised eyes widened as they registered what had just happened.

They looked down at the blade and staggered backwards, words seemed to die before they could reach the surface.

"I'm sorry," came the whisper.


End file.
